


The Night the World Changed

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dresden Files, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angels, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Bonding, Demons, Guardian Mages, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Violence, Necromancy, Sex Magic, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Slow Build, Urban Sorcery, Vampires, Wizards, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events far from Beacon Hills, long in motion, have impacted the town in ways unknown until now. A single event hundreds of miles away opens up a broader world to Stiles and his friends.<br/>The Time of Change approaches and events far and wide have great impacts for the pack.  What is so important about Beacon Hills that makes it a destination for the supernatural? The Hale Family has been pivotal for generations; why were they targeted? </p><p>Nothing is as it seems. </p><p>(Merged Beacon Hills events into the broader Dresden-verse. Set after the book Changes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Within A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The creative vibe hit me and I'm running with it. The chapters of this work will all be song titles.
> 
> (Season One of TW compliant (to an extent), Season Two events out of sequence, Season Three events folded in as they help the plot of this story.)

Stiles was a Dreamer and he was Dreaming. Since childhood, he’d loved roaming the world in his sleep. Not a nightly thing, but when the Dream Realm opened, he took it. Now he was floating high above Northern California looking out across the world with content. He could ‘feel’ his friends sleeping or doing things he’d rather not know about.

The peace of his town that night made him feel buoyant, but when flashes of light and ripples of energy began pulling his attention away from his home town, he suddenly found himself peering across the plane of the world, drifting farther from home on waves of stronger and stronger energy.

In the distance, he could discern vast, grotesque figures dueling other shapes clad in gray. Light, heat, explosions, all rippled across his vision. Silvery golden light flashed in broad arcs around the hideous figures. Part of him could not believe he was seeing such a battle…never had his Dreams shown things like this. Then he could feel it, the pull, and saw rivers of energy flowing like blood towards an ancient temple that loomed like a vast volcano in the Dream Realm. It was growing ever larger, dominating the Dream Realm like Mount Doom and Barad-dûr combined. Fear engulfed him as he watched it grow, lightning-crowned and pulsing with evil.

The night sky began to shine as the stars became glowing runes encircling the Dream Realm. Magic… he could feel it all around. The looming temple was bursting with it and the Stars responded to that thrum of magic. He could see the Runes -- the constellations of the Zodiac -- alive and looking down on the Realm. But the Temple’s power now began to blot out their light. 

Specters of Death loomed over the Temple complex. The rolling energy bounced him from the raging battles. The dueling figures expelled power with the ease and majesty of characters from the fantasy comic books he enjoyed so much, but these were no fantasy. The Dream Realm was a state of being, a place from which to view reality. What he saw here was real, the wonder and the horror, and he drifted ever closer.

The foundation of the Dream Realm shook as some of the mighty creatures fell, leaving a golden figure standing out in stark relief to the vast shadows. The figures in gray roared and battlements of the Realm crumbled.

A blinding flash of red light exploded from the top of the temple and Stiles was thrown back. He could feel the Dream Realm shatter, the tether to his body lost in the cataclysm, tossing him like a ragdoll as wave after wave of horrid energy with feel of death radiated from the explosion. Death itself rose from the shattered Temple and he watched as thousands died in an instant, exploding, each violent death adding to the tsunami of energy.

The shattered Dream Realm flew into fragments. Normally, Stiles loved to fly, but now he did so to race from the vast shards of the broken Realm.

_S...t…i…l…e...s_

A large shard flew right through his Dream-self and Stiles screamed. Everything changed. His vision rippled. Lightning coursed through him and he could see a new world. Horrific images ripped through his mind. Fire, blood…death…pain. And he SAW. Things…everything. Above, he could see Angels warring with Angels. He could see the pits of Tartarus and Gates of Hell. All around were hidden doors leading to distance places littered around the world. Rivers of light and dark flowed through everything. Lights of people illuminated the landscape. Turning, he saw the vast fountains of energy still erupting from the ruined temple. And still, pieces of the shattered Dream Realm flew all around.

Shadows flowed across the lands. He could feel the screams from other Dreamers across the globe, those connected to this Realm, and his screams melded with theirs a shadows closed in on him, suffocating him.

_Stiles…_

His vision swam with more horrific images. The stench of death permeated the Dreamscape. Shadows circled like sharks homing in on prey. Never had he been so lost. Never had he wished to leave the Dream Realm, but he could not wake up. Horror after horror replayed in his mind’s eye. He raised his hands to shield his eyes, and faint glowing blue rune appeared…a small shield formed to keep the worst of the horrors at bay. Still the shadows circled.

_Stiles!_

His name echoed across the Realm, but he could not see where it was coming from. He turned this way and that, but the shadows moved closer. A flash of light blazed from above, then swooped down to push him through the encircling mass of shadows. He was plummeting, but the light was right there pushing him.

_STILES!_

Faster he fell or was pushed. He was getting hot. The images of the night were seared into his mind. He couldn’t breathe. Everything ached. He was falling, enveloped in light that obscured the shattering Realm, making it impossible to see if the shadows followed. Patterns that were so familiar came back to him.

**_STILES!!!_ **

Choking, he awoke and shot up gasping for air and reaching down to his left hip which felt like he’d been branded. Nausea overwhelmed him and he raced into his bathroom, past whomever had called him, heaving his guts out; feeling as though everything he’d ever eaten was coming up.

He was gasping for breath and he could feel a panic attack building. A voice he didn’t expect was next to him. “Breathe.” He was pulled back against a solid chest and hand holding his chest lightly. The voice from behind him whispering softly, “Breathe with me.”

“Stiles!” his father’s hand was on his shoulder grasping and holding him as well. “Son! You’ve been screaming and thrashing about for the last two hours.”

Stiles could feel the panic and horror recede. Why Derek was holding him and making him relax was a question for another time. The concern and fear coloring his father’s face in front of him made Stiles start to panic again. He dropped his head, “I’m…”

John Stilinski pushed two fingers under his son’s chin and forced him to meet his gaze. “Don’t bother trying to say you are fine. We couldn’t wake you and…”

Derek spoke over Stiles’ shoulder, “Sheriff, perhaps we should give him a moment and talk downstairs.” He paused for a second. “I don’t think he’s going to be able to sleep for a while. Let him pull himself together.”

Stiles disengaged himself from Derek and frowned at him, not angry, just confused. “What are you doing here?” he asked softly, fearing that his voice sounded as wrecked and broken as he felt.

“Good question,” the sheriff snapped, torn between being grateful for the help and irritated that one of the least trustworthy citizens in town had just crawled through his son’s bedroom window.

“I heard you screaming from the street,” Derek replied. “I didn’t know if the Sheriff was home or not and though maybe you needed help.”

John raked a hand through his hair. “Stiles…get cleaned up and come downstairs.” He was pulled into a tight hug. “You scared me kiddo.”

 

* * *

 

 

John Stilinski walked down the stairs, a hand on Derek Hale’s shoulder all the way, adrenaline still surging almost as strongly as when he’d been awakened by Stiles violent moaning in his sleep. He normally ignored noise from his teenage son’s room, but tonight his son’s cries were terrifying. When he burst in and saw Stiles sweating and thrashing in his sleep, he’d tried to gently wake him, but it was no use.

When Derek suddenly popped in through the open second floor window, John had been shocked. But the surprise had been when Derek knelt next to the bed as though he belonged there, and placed his hand on Stiles, also trying to wake him.

It had been excruciating watching Stiles thrash about and to hear the screams that were torn from his throat. John never wanted to hear that again. When Derek told him something was wrong…that Stiles wasn’t there, John wanted to demand answers, but he needed Stiles safe first. The look on Derek’s face stopped him from yelling at the young man. He didn’t see the man that scowled and was prime suspect number one for anything that happened in town. He suddenly saw the broken sixteen year kid whose family was destroyed by a fire in one night almost seven years ago. All the anger John had towards Derek and the unanswered questions vanished with that look and the concern for Stiles evident. It was like he had forgotten he knew Derek from before…before everything changed.

Pulling himself back to the present; he poured a cup of coffee and offered one to Derek which he surprisingly took. “Not surprised you heard him from the street. You’re around the area often late at night”

Derek swallowed and let out a deep sigh. “You know more than you let on don’t you?”

John wasn’t Sheriff for nothing.  He shrugged and waited for the young man next to him to start talking.

“I need Stiles here to explain everything. I don’t know what happened up there, but…it was bad.” Derek stopped as he heard Stiles noisily come down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stood leaning against his sink for several minutes before he splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth. He knew Derek could hear him if anything was wrong. And boy were things wrong right now. _‘Still smell the…still feel the…’_ His thoughts circled around and around, but he could not shake the horror that went soul deep. He moved to leave the bathroom and the pain in his hip flared again. He pulled down his shorts and underwear and gasped. There was a mark…something on his hip that wasn’t there before. He grabbed his phone and took a few pictures. It looked like a rune to him, but he couldn’t be sure. ‘ _Fuck, dad better not think I got a tattoo!_ ’

Bone tired, he made his way downstairs to face his dad and his reluctant ally. He refused to examine exactly how he felt about the werewolf being there to help him. Derek and he had a complex relationship. And it always made Stiles uncomfortable to examine any feelings he had concerning the man. They fought, argued, and worked together, but Stiles both feared and wanted to be near the man. Confusing.

Seeing Derek and his dad talking softly at the kitchen table made his heart rate jump and after his ordeal he didn’t need any more of that. He wanted coffee, but settled for a glass of juice before taking his seat. He could feel the heat already.

“How’re you feeling, kiddo?” his dad asked innocently enough. The tone warned Stiles though that nothing less than the whole truth would be acceptable. And with the werewolf lie detector sitting next to him, Stiles didn’t have the mental energy to evade or deflect.

“Honestly, wretched.”

He would have laughed at the looks expressions of his dad and Derek if he wasn’t wiped. Their eyebrows were in their respective hairlines. They had expected him to lie or evade. ‘ _Perhaps I can escape by giving enough truth to…_ ’ his thoughts were cut short by the twin frowns now replacing the surprise.

“I was thinking out loud again wasn’t I?”

John chuckled. “I can always count on your lack of brain filter to eventually give yourself away.” He was about to get the heart of the matter when his phone rang. “Stilinski.” He listened for a few moments. “Be right there.”

Rising, he lightly grabbed Derek’s shoulder and took a moment to compose his thoughts. “I have to go and I’m asking, please watch Stiles today, I don’t want him alone. We’ll talk when I get back.”

Derek nodded. “I’ll watch him.” He stood up and reached over and grabbed Stiles and pulled him up. “You look like Hell. We can play a few rounds of something until you can try to sleep.”

Both John and Derek were shocked when Stiles didn’t protest the babysitting or the orders.

 

* * *

 

 

The crime scene was something out of a horror movie. John had seen too many terrors of late that were hard to explain. Well, he could try to explain them, but it opened up old wounds and some things were best forgotten. But those memories of past times were coming back like a fog lifting.

“Do we know anything?” he asked as he walked up to the ‘victim’ taking in all the blood splattered around the room.

“License and registration of the room say this is Jason Ivan Rogers of Phoenix, Arizona. The DOB says he’s thirty-five. But…”

The body was in the center of a king sized bed. The man was naked except for some very expensive boxers. The blood splatter was all over the room angled out from the man’s chest. It looked around and saw the chest cavity was blown open as though the heart had exploded. However, the man’s corpse was desiccated as if it had drained of all its fluids years ago. No way did the man look like the thirty five year old he was supposed to be.

“But,” the Sheriff continued, “That corpse looks like it’s been dead for forty years. What the hell?”

What was worse was the second body in the bathroom. The lady was young, could be about Derek’s age and dressed very nicely. It was the bite marks and blood loss that worried him the most. He knew from Stiles’ obsession with horror movies what he was supposed to be looking at…but then again he knew that things that went bump in the night were far more real than he wanted to know.

“Get both of them to the County Medical Examiner. Let him make heads or tails of how this all relates.” Sheriff Stilinski sighed and shook his head. “This is not the way to start off the day.”

 

* * *

 

 

Scott McCall was Stiles’ best friend since elementary school. They were like brothers so it wasn’t shocking to either Stiles or Derek when Scott popped his head in the window. “Dude, what’s _he_ doing here?”

Stiles shrugged while Derek rolled his eyes. “We’re playing Capcom which he sucks at. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be working at Deaton’s?”

Scott frowned. “He closed up today. Said he wasn’t feeling well and that we’d reschedule the regulars tomorrow.” He flopped down on Stiles’ bed and took the controller away from Derek. “So what are you really doing here?”

“Stiles had a bad night so I’m making sure he’s okay at the Sherriff’s insistence.” Derek yanked the controller back from Scott.

“Wait…you mean your dad knows that Derek is here? How did that happen?”

Derek dropped the controller next to Scott as he rose. “Stiles can explain it all. I’m going to the guest room to nap. Stiles, please, I’m asking, don’t go anywhere without telling me. Your dad asked me to watch over you today and I am because it’s serious.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open. “Did you like just ask me to listen and with a please?” He turned to Scott, “Do I have a fever? Because _Derek Hale_ did not use ‘please’ in a sentence with barking out an order.”

“Stiles,” growled Derek.

“There’s the grouchy sourwolf Alpha we all know so well.” Stiles put his hands up and sighed. “Fine, yes, I’ll stay here or wake you if I need to go someplace.”

Derek nodded and walked across the hall to the guest room. It took Scott a few moments to pick his jaw up off the floor. “Dude, if any of us said something like that to him we’d get eaten. He must like you.”

Stiles waved off his friend. “Whatever. Give me a fair fight, he couldn’t play for shit.”

Scott waited for a few moments and then sniffed his best friend. “You smell a little different. Well, you smell a lot like Derek, but you smell…it’s different from the normal Stiles odor.” He grinned as he commented on his buddy’s scent.

“ _Rude_! I haven’t showered today and I’m sure it’s the lingering stench of nightmare stress.” Stiles paused and took a deep breath. “That’s why Derek is here. I had a nightmare and I could not wake up.”

“That…wow…” Scott paused for a moment and shrugged. “Deaton mentioned sleeping badly, but you sound like…your heart rate went up as you talked about it. That bad?”

Stiles nodded and dropped his head to his chest. “Scott, of all the shit we’ve seen since you became a werewolf…add it all together and multiply it by a _hundred_ and it doesn’t come close.”

In the guest room, Derek listened to the boys’ conversation and filed away all that information. Stiles needed to open up and Scott was the only one that could pull it all out without a fight. His heart clenched at the pain and fear still lingering in Stiles’ voice. He knew that wasn’t normal. Something was wrong…dreadfully, dreadfully wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

When John walked in he could hear the playful banter of Stiles and Derek coming from the kitchen. It added to his thoughts that they knew each other far more than Stiles let on. Part of him worried and part of him suspected that Stiles was fascinated by the older man. Those were thoughts for another time, he left work early to deal with Stiles and everything that might involve. The grunt from Derek telling Stiles to ‘Shut Up’ made him smile and shake his head at the interaction in front of him.

“I see you are no worse for wear, son.” John grabbed a sports drink and leaned against the doorway. “What’s for dinner?”

Stiles’ smile made John cringe and so did the answer. “Turkey meatloaf with spaghetti squash and roasted asparagus.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you didn’t love me.” John made his way to the living room and turned on the news. He’d leave them to the culinary adventure that he was sure Stiles devised. The kid was a menace in the kitchen, but he managed some decent food all the time. The bizarre case from early in the morning ate up most of his day and he wanted to catch up on current events.

_“In our continuing coverage of the mass murder suicides at Chichen Itza last night, Mexican authorities continue to comb through the wreckage and try to count the bodies. Current estimates put the dead in the high hundreds…”_

Stiles walked in with a snack for his dad and caught the images on the TV. The plate fell to the floor. Derek came running out of the kitchen just as John surged out of his chair.

“Stiles!” Derek kept him from collapsing while John grabbed his hands. “Stiles, what is it?”

“I dreamt that!” he managed to get out as fought his panic attack.

“What?” John asked. “You dreamt that – carnage?” The images on the TV had warnings all over them.

Derek maneuvered Stiles down to the sofa. “I need to make a call.”

John held up a hand. “Wait.” But then he waved for Derek to go ahead. “Stiles…I’ve been patient and I’ve made allowances, but you need to come clean now. What are you into, son?”

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. Derek came back with a glass of water and motioned for the sheriff to follow him into the kitchen. “I…I texted someone who might be able to help. You want answers and you’ll get them, but Stiles is…something is wrong and I don’t even have a clue where to begin.”

John sighed and nodded. “I know something is off. All day I’ve felt like a fog is lifting and a lot of it has to do with _you_!”

Derek gulped and looked nervous. “Like what?”

The sheriff took a moment and weighed his options. “Derek, let’s focus on Stiles and then we can talk about you.”

They went back into the living room where Stiles was changing channels trying to find more information about what he’d seen on the TV. He was attacking the issue like he normally did. “Derek grab my laptop, I need to research this!”

A knock on the door interrupted everything and Derek opened it to let Alan Deaton into the house. “That was fast.”

Deaton shrugged. “Let’s say I had a feeling I was needed here.” He walked over and offered his hand to the sheriff before looking over at Stiles. He frowned and shook his head. “Something changed alright.”

John glared at Deaton, raised both hands, and took a deep breath. “Okay, I’ve managed to deal with waiting most of the day, but now I want answers!”

“Dad…”

“NO! Stiles, no, I want the truth and I want it now.” John crossed his arms and Stiles deflated. “I can handle it.”

Deaton cleared his throat. “Sheriff, there is more to this world that you might think.”

John gave him a ‘no shit’ look and motioned to Derek. “Like the fact that werewolves exist?”

Stiles spit out his drink and Derek lost his composure for a second. “What?” he managed to choke out.

His mouth curved a bit and a glint in his eye signaled he wasn’t as stupid as everyone thought. “Let’s skip that for a second and move onto last night. What the hell happened to Stiles? We could not wake him and he was screaming in agony.” John shuddered at the memory.

Deaton pulled out a business card and handed it to Stiles. “Get your laptop and type in that address.”

Stiles jumped up and went to get his computer. The three adults waited in silence waiting for his return. He came down and typed in the URL. “What is the Paranet?”

“Some years ago an…association was formed of people with gifts of some range. Real psychics, mediums, witches, all of them looking out for each other.” Deaton ran a hand along his head. “There is far, far more to this world than we know. More than I know that is for sure. But last night, last night every member on the Paranet had terrible, terrible dreams. It’s still being pieced together.”

“Okay, but what about Stiles?” John was trying to be patient, but he was at his limit.

Derek finally spoke up. “Deaton, Stiles says he dreamed about the suicides at Chichen Itza last night.”

“What?! What did you see?” Deaton dropped in front of Stiles. “It’s important, no one knows anything yet, but we all dreamed of death…such death.”

Stiles gulped and Derek could feel the panic rising from the teen. “Deaton, he’s starting to panic again.”

Deaton backed up and put a hand on the sheriff’s shoulder. “I want to try something. I want to hypnotize Stiles and walk him back through last night’s events. If he actually dreamt what happened then it could be a clue. I wouldn’t ask…but last night…” Deaton shuddered. “It won’t hurt him and it will keep him from having these panic attacks while trying to remember.”

John looked over at Derek calming Stiles down and nodded to Deaton. “But if it gets intense then stop right away. I’m not going anywhere.”

Deaton moved to sit next to the teen and made Stiles look at him. “I want you to focus on my voice. Listen to my voice and let everything fall away…”

Stiles listened and soon was back on the Dream plane, but was looking at himself on the Dream plane. “ _I was floating above our town taking in the peace. Nothing threatening, nothing dangerous lurking, and looked out and enjoyed the moment. But off in the distance there is lightning and explosions. I wander closer and I see rivers of…blood flowing towards a temple. It’s growing bigger and bigger._

_Above me I see the stars…the Constellations are hanging just out of reach, glowing brightly, but they are making out different Runes. I’m distracted…there are figures fighting all around the temple. It’s a war of ages. And the temple is huge now._

_An explosion of red light rips out from the peak and the Dream Realm is broken. Shards are flying everywhere. Death is rising from the ruins._

_The screams of horror…so many die in an instant._

_A shard flew through me…it hurts. But the shadows are coming. I…I try to fight back.”_

In an instant, Stiles was screaming again, but a golden glow enveloped him and threw Deaton back a step and blinded the men around Stiles for a second. The trance was broken, but Stiles was still breathing hard. “Fuck, I have a headache.”

“Language,” John said automatically. “You okay?”

Stiles nodded and looked over at a very dazed Deaton. “Did you learn anything from my trauma?”

Deaton doesn’t meet any of their eyes. “I have a contact through the Paranet. I’ll see if I can get him to come here. Stiles…why haven’t you ever mentioned you could Dream walk?”

Stiles and Deaton’s talks have been as enlightening as a Zen master trying to explain why a moment in time is an eternity; not very helpful in his estimation. Stiles could work a little magic and was a ‘Spark’ but that was all he ever got out of Deaton. And he wants to know why Stiles never said anything to him? “Dude!”

John’s face darkened and Derek stood up. “Sir, we…yes, we’ll tell you everything. But Deaton…get that contact. Stiles needs the help. That was as intense as last night.”

Deaton left and the sheriff pointed at both Derek and Stiles. “This has waited all day.”

Stiles looked at Derek and Derek nodded. “Dad, it all started that night I was on the Preserve looking for the dead body.”

“The dead body of Derek’s sister that you accused him of killing!”

Stiles held up his hands. “Dad, please let me tell you this and then you can kill me. Please?” He waited until his dad nodded. “That night Scott was with me and he got attacked. But the bite made him into a werewolf.” Stiles paused and waited for his dad to interrupt again.

John sat back and waited. Stiles continued. “That was when it was discovered there was an unknown alpha around. Derek was hunting for him too.”

“Look,” John said. “I…I remember things today I could not have when you first showed up. I remember your family now like it was yesterday. And I know your family secret.

Derek was looking down at his fingers.  “You know I’m a werewolf?”

John nodded. “Stiles, who else among your friends are werewolves?”

Derek put a hand on Stiles shoulder to stop him. “Sir, how much do you know?”

“I’m putting pieces together now. Who else is a wolf?”

“Scott was bitten by my uncle, who I killed for killing Laura. He was the monster rampaging around town.” Derek ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before continuing. “I turned Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, and Jackson Whittemore. The first three to give them something; a place, health, a purpose. Jackson blackmailed me which might be why that was a shit storm.”

“I’ve seen the Martin girl and Danny around you a lot too.”

Derek nodded, “Lydia and Danny are friends of the pack through Jackson. Allison Argent is the tragic romantic counterpart of Scott so it’s…complicated, but we’ve worked through some things. We had a lot of difficulty coming to understandings and to make it all work. It’s still not there. It’s the island of misfit toys to be honest.”

Stiles laughed and then frowned. “Dad…I didn’t want you to know any of this. It’s not safe. _I_ didn’t want to know any of this, but it happened to Scott.”

John stood up and started pacing. Stiles and Derek sat and waited. Trepidation and fear were radiating off Stiles so much that Derek reached over and gave him a shoulder hug. John walked into the kitchen and back out with a slice of cheesecake. He dared Stiles to say something as he finished it.

“Look, I worked some of that out already. Like I said…it’s like a fog lifting. I knew the Hales, knew your parents. Laura babysat Stiles a few times. Details I’ve forgotten are clear again. When you came in the window last night I was surprised, but not shocked. I think I knew about weres from your mother, Derek. I know I knew about the Argents before and Kate…”

That name hung in the air and Derek dropped his head. Stiles was the first to see blood dripping from Derek’s hand. He ran to get a towel while Derek tried to regain his composure.

John cleared his throat and sighed. “Derek, last night when you were calling Stiles…I remembered you the night of the fire. Lost, bewildered, broken…that, that moment is when so much rushed back to me. I knew Kate Argent had something to do with that arson back then, but couldn’t prove anything. Within a month you and Laura were gone and the case forgotten. The video footage of the night that Lydia and Jackson were at the video store caught something on film that I knew Deaton knew about. It started to jog my memory, but it was always just beyond my reach. All these little events and the lying from Stiles…I knew it had a pattern, but it was like it would vanish into a fog.”

Derek sighed and shrugged helplessly at the sheriff. “I wish I had answers, but I came back here because Laura did. I planned on staying a few days and now it’s been a few months. But it’s been a ride from hell and there has been this intense urge, instinct, _need_ to rebuild my pack and soon. I don’t know why!”

“Big shock there that you don’t know something,” Stiles muttered which earned him a slap in the back of the head from Derek and a death glare from his dad. “What?”

“You, my dear son, are moments away from being grounded until the next millennium.” He paused and took in the two of them sitting next to each other.  “Now, how well do you know each other?”

Stiles and Derek looked everywhere, but at each other. Finally Derek spoke up. “He’s pack, but I don’t tell him that because it will go to his head. I could sense his distress last night and I was already on edge. Something last night made it worse than a year’s worth of full moons. Then I heard his panic while I was walking by. That’s how I was here.”

Stiles smiled. “I’m pack? Of course, where the hell would you be without me?” Another smack to the back of his head had Stiles muttering again.

John hid his chuckle behind his hand and went back to what he meant. “That’s all well and good, but my son tends to accuse you of murder every few weeks. Hard to overlook.”

Stiles sputtered for a few moments and sighed. “I tried to make up for that. Sorry, Derek, not sure I ever apologized. But I did save your life when Jackson was a nasty creature were-lizard thing!” Stiles’ stomach loud rumble reminded them that dinner was still waiting.

John sighed. “Okay, this isn’t over, but we need answers and those will have to wait until Deaton’s contact can provide answers.”

Stiles got up and stretched. “Say, dad, what was that case you ran out of here so early about?”

“In for a penny, in for a pound.” He sighed again. “Some guy in a hotel room looks like he had his heart ripped out. Really shouldn’t tell you this though. But none of it made sense. The body looked like it had been dead for years but his driver’s license showed him to be thirty-five. There was a second victim in there, but…I swear Stiles if I hear you mention this to anyone I will beat you!” Stiles blanched. “She looked like she’s been attacked by a vampire.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide. “DAD!” He pulled open his laptop again and showed him a headline from some weird site linked from the Paranet. ‘ **Multiple bizarre deaths reported across the country. Hearts exploded out of their chests. Twenty plus reports.** ’ “Oh fuck, what happened last night?”

John looked at the site and then made a note to check with the FBI in the morning. “This just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it?”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles managed to go to school the next day and the week progressed slowly. Derek harassed Deaton for any further information, but so far there is very little. But rumors were flying and the news was full of mass disappearances across Central and South America.

“Danny, dude, would I steer you wrong?” Stiles was begging for help. 

“Yeah, after your cousin Miguel thing. Which I still haven’t forgiven you yet.” Danny smirked at him. “What does the pack need now?”

“I shouldn’t tell you this because my dad would _kill_ me. But you’ve heard about the massive issues south of the border? Well there have been lots of cases here. I need help with the database.” Stiles smiled widely at Danny. “ _Please?_ ”

“Stiles, what am I looking for?” Danny sighed and looked over the information that Stiles had compiled. “Stiles…what is this?”

Stiles looked around and whispered, “It might be evidence of vampires.”

“No shit!” Danny was excited and then leaned back. “Are you pulling my leg?”

“NO!” Stiles ran a hand through his hair, uncharacteristically now a mop. “Just, things are happening that are really strange and Dad has been tight-lipped since he first mentioned the case. Derek has been antsy and…ugh!”

Danny through his hands up in surrender. “Okay, Stiles I’ll see what I can do. But you owe me more than one!”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was out at the Preserve looking towards the burnt out husk of his family home. The ache in his chest never lessened no matter the time since the fire wiped out his family. The despair, anger, loss, _betrayal_ all threatened to overwhelm him at any given moment. It took a moment to sense that someone else was in the woods.

Turning quickly he listened to the fall of footsteps and sniffed the air to catch a scent. “Magic!” It wasn’t something he’d smelled this strong in ages. He quickly turned and ran towards the sound and smell. He stopped a few feet from a guy he’d swear could be Scott’s older brother. “Who are you?”

A man in his mid to late twenties, with classic Spanish features, tanned skin and dark eyes smiled at him. He was wearing a gray cloak that was frayed at the bottom and looked worn. He had a sword by his side and Derek could make out a gun as well and in his hand was a staff that looked like it was a bit battered and used as well. He man smiled and his face showed the easy laugh lines despite the weariness that had been there moments before. “I’m Carlos Ramirez and I believe that I was called here.”

“Who called you?” Derek stood his ground, but his unease was growing.

Ramirez’s smile faltered a bit. He looked around and raised his staff and the runes etched in it glowed a bit. He circled around and finally his eyes settled on Derek again. “I don’t think I’m welcome here. And I was called here by a Dr. Deaton.”

Derek let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “You’re here to help Stiles. But why are you here?” He asked as he motioned all around him but it lingered on his burned out home.

Ramirez looked around again and lowered his staff. He headed towards the house and stopped outside the front and frowned at the sigil on the front door. “You’re an alpha aren’t you? I can sense magic all through you, but you are connected to _this_ place. There is power here. Hard to explain. Something is amiss.” He shook his head and turned back to give Derek a charming smile. “So who is Stiles?”

“Now that is a question begging for an answer.” Derek motioned for Carlos to follow him. Derek pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to the pack. “I need to call his dad.” In a few minutes it was arranged for all of them to assemble at the Stilinski residence after school.

 

* * *

 

 

It was odd, but Ramirez had told Derek to unplug all the electronics in the household as a precaution. A pile of teenagers barreled in while Derek was helping the sheriff and Carlos arrange the living room to hold a meeting.

Deaton walked in right behind the pack and shook Carlos’ hand. “Thank you for coming.”

“I wasn’t expecting to meet a werewolf pack.” Carlos smiled, but sadness tinged his voice as he continued. “A friend of mine was very close to a pack of his own. But they’ didn’t have a natural alpha as their leader.”  He walked right over to Stiles and smiled broadly. “You must be Stiles. I’m Carlos Ramirez, Warden Commander of the Western United States, Wizard of the White Council and all around awesome guy. Even if I hadn’t seen your picture I would pick you out of this group blindfolded.” Several of the wolves muttered about egos, but Carlos kept smiling.

“What can you tell me? That dream, it still lingers in my mind.” Stiles was shivering again and the whole pack wanted to comfort him. Derek moved first and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. Just like that, the shivering stopped. Carlos raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

He moved back and grabbed his backpack and pulled out some chalk and a bowl. “I need some water please. As pure as possible. Now everyone, Stiles and I will be in the circle do not move please stay as still as possible. You will be able to hear this, but only he and I can see it. DO NOT BREAK THE CIRCLE.”

Soon Stiles was sitting cross-legged across from Carlos inside a chalk circle. The bowl of water was between them. Carlos muttered something and Stiles felt a snap of power around them. He could actually see the magic. Carlos reach for Stiles’ hands and whispered. “Close your eyes and think of that dream. Let your mind go back. You are safe in the circle.”

Everyone in the room could hear Stiles voice as the entire dream sequence replayed. The house shook as he recounted the horrible explosion and the deaths that followed. There was a sudden flash inside the circle and steam was rising from the bowl.

“HOLY SHIT!” Carlos said was he stood up and banished the circle. “I need a moment.” He walked into the backyard.

Derek helped Stiles up and asked, “Are you okay?”

Stiles dropped his head, “No.”

Carlos came in a few minutes later. His eyes shining with unshed tears. “I apologize. Your dream…it did happen. Events at Chichen Itza have been.” He sighed and plopped back into his chair. “I shouldn’t tell you any of this, but secrets have a way of biting you in the ass. Wizards are the worst of all when keeping secrets. What you saw was a curse that wiped out the entire Red Court of Vampires.”

The entire room exploded into questions at once. Carlos raised his hand to stop them. “Look, you are a bunch of werewolves, a watcher, and a Stiles so don’t freak about some damned vampires. There are seven courts of vamps…well five now, and some are like hangers on existing independent of a Court. All the fairy tales you’ve read have some basis in reality as do most myths. But back to it. You saw magic enacted on a level that hasn’t been seen in centuries, maybe millennia. Magic had been stable for a long time and now that curse has unleashed a storm, like when the Ice Age ended. It’s only been a few days and no one knows what the aftermath really is yet.”

Stiles was indignant, “Wait a minute, what do you mean by ‘a Stiles’ that’s not funny!”

“It wasn’t a joke. You had some gifts before that, might have made a decent witch in time. But now…”

The sheriff moved closer to Stiles and fixed Carlos with a glare. “But now?”

Carlos took a deep breath. “It feels like he’s blown wide open. He’s raw and his channels are throbbing. It feels like his talent levels got a boost and that flash of light was a protection spell the likes I’ve never seen. Not sure what to say, except that Stiles, you might have the makings of a wizard.”

Jackson busted out laughing on the sofa. “Oh God, Stiles is Harry Potter!” Lydia smacked him in the head which only set Isaac and Erica off.

Scott and Derek moved to Carlos. Scott motioned to his best friend. “What does that mean for Stiles?”

“For now, he needs the basics and Deaton here can get him started. But while I’m here I need to investigate something.” He walked over to Derek and placed his hands on his shoulders and met his eyes. To meet a wizard’s eyes directly is to meet in a Soulgaze, the true measure of a person is taken in a two way street. It was like a battle of wills for a second and then Derek pulled away rubbing his eyes.

“Interesting.” Carlos rubbed his chin for a bit a small smile flirting across his face. “You and I need to explore your house tomorrow. Sheriff, if you will join us tomorrow, please?” He motioned for Stiles to follow him outside. “You need to focus on your focus. Start meditating and I’ll have Deaton start you on the basics as soon as possible. I’ll be swinging by every so often to check on your progress.”

Carlos paused for a second and got an evil glint in his eye. “So is Derek single? Not every day you meet someone that looks that good and knows about the supernatural. Not that the ladies don’t love me, but a walk on the other side never hurt anyone.”

Stiles sputtered for a second and he blinked a few times before muttering. “Not that I know of…I mean…he…umm…what?”

Carlos laughed. “Oh this is going to be fun.” He winked. “I’ll see you again before I leave. Oh, a word of warning. As you gain power and ability, you will lose the ability to use technology. Might want to get used to not having a cell phone.” He walked away as Stiles started cursing.

Derek was next to Stiles as soon as Carlos walked away. Derek’s werewolf hearing had picked up most of that conversation. “You okay?”

Avoidance was one of Stiles’ best friends. “That idiot Jackson is having a ball with this isn’t he?”

“He and Isaac are in rare form.” Derek sighed. “Better get in there before your dad eats a ton of pizza.”

Stiles quickly took off screaming, “Dad, you better be having a salad and no red meat!”

 

* * *

 

 

John walked towards the remains of Hale House with Deaton next to him. Derek was already waiting. The guest of honor was not there yet. John ran a hand through his hair. “What exactly do you know about him? Other than that he has a very high opinion of himself.”

“He’s a Warden and that means he isn’t to be trifled with. I know plenty, but much of it I can’t share. I’ll let you in when you need to know. But know that this isn’t Harry Potter we are talking about, this is Lord of the Rings type stuff.” Out from the woods Deaton saw the wizard walking towards them. “Hello, Warden.”

Carlos waved and headed up to the house. “Hi everyone. Sorry I’m late, but the forest doesn’t like me. I had to veil to get here without a massive headache.” He took a deep breath and nodded at Derek. “Permission to enter your home?”

Derek was startled by the request. “Of course.”

Carlos walked in and raised his staff and muttered a few words. He swept the staff left to right and a faint glow from his staff slowly built to illuminate the remains. Slowly he walked the rooms and would pause. “The basement is through that door?” he asked. Confirmation from Derek allowed him to continue down as he made his way around the basement. He stopped and looked at Derek for several minutes. “I’m very sorry for your loss. Your pain is so deep when I looked at your soul, it was almost overwhelming.” He touched Derek’s arm and motioned for him to head upstairs.

John and Deaton were waiting for them as they emerged. Carlos took a breath to clear his head. “Sir, I know that you know this was arson and preplanned, but I think there is more to it. This is a place of power. There are several lines of magical energy centered under the house. The land recognizes Derek here. It knows him. His family guarded the magic and kept it safe. His family was murdered for a reason. He’s the last of the guardians; a young alpha with a young pack. Given everything I’ve seen over the last few years I can say that is no coincidence. Someone wanted to get rid of the Hales and it wasn’t the reason you’ve been given.”

The other men stared at Carlos for a minute. John spoke first. “Why would anyone want to get rid of them? I don’t understand.”

Carlos nodded. “Places of power make it easier to perform ritual magic. That is why Chichen Itza was so devastating. They used blood magic and a place of power for the ritual spell and it still has ripples happening across dimensions.” He turned to Derek. “Bring Stiles here during the day and have him walk through here. Stay close, you ground him, he is from here, part of your pack, he can see the energies more clearly. As a Dreamer, he could see some things and might not have understood what he was Seeing. He’s been opened up. He will be seeing _a lot_ of things in the future. His instincts will be as good as yours on some levels. Trust him.

“I have business in Chicago. I’ll be back in a few days.” He smiled broadly at Derek for a second. “When I come back we are having dinner and we’ll discuss what you’ve learned.”

Derek didn’t get to answer before the wizard was off through the woods. He turned to John and Deaton and frowned. “What was that?”

John laughed. “I think it’s called a date.”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek found Stiles sitting in his room pouring over books that Deaton had given him. His laptop was open to various sites trying to figure out what he’d been told a day earlier. “How’re you doing?”

Stiles jumped and tried to growl at Derek. “Jeez! Warn a guy will ya?!” Stiles settled back down. “Trying to get an understanding of this and its more than making mountain ash work, which by the way is now much easier.”

Derek settled on the bed and picked up a book and started looking at it. “Not easy reading is it?”

“No. Deaton keeps telling me that there are whole other worlds out there. Trying not to think about it. My future was graduating, college, marrying Lydia, having some kids. Now I have no clue.”

“Well aside from marrying Lydia, because Jackson would kill you, all that is still there.” Derek offered a hint of a smile.

Stiles put his book down. “Dad, said that you’d need me Saturday morning. Any reason why?”

“Carlos wants you to walk through the house and tell me what you see and feel. He said you’re sensitive now to variations.” Derek didn’t comment on Stiles change in breathing or heart rate at the mention of Carlos.

“Dad said that Carlos was concerned about the fire in whole new ways. You okay?” Stiles moved closer to Derek, but not too close.

“Yes, no, I don’t know. What he said made me think and it feels painful all over again.”

Derek looked nervous and Stiles eyed him for a moment. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“He sort of asked me out on a date,” he mumbled.

Stiles heart rate went all over the place and he swallowed in a suddenly dry mouth. “Oh?” he managed to get out.

Derek shrugged. “So what have you learned?”

Knowing a subject change when he heard one, Stiles forced a smile and picked up a book and pointed something out. “Yeah, fairy godmothers are real and terrifying apparently.”

 

* * *

 

 

The pack was all seated at one table at lunch. It was Friday, the weekend loomed and most of them were taking about plans. Erica and Boyd had plans, Jackson and Lydia had tickets to something, Allison and Scott were trying to reconnect as a couple, and even Danny and Isaac had plans to do something with some non-pack friends. Stiles just kept pushing his food around while everyone kept going on and on. It took him a few moments to realize all conversations had stopped. He looked around, “What?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and stared right at him. “What on earth are you frowning about?”

“Nothing,” Stiles said slowly. “Why would I be frowning?”

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that Mr. Full-of-Himself Wizard asked Derek out on a date?” Isaac asked with a mischievous grin on his face. “Because despite the attitude the man was hot.” Danny elbowed him hard in the ribs. “What?”

“Seriously, you’re upset that Derek has a date?” Scott asked incredulously. “I mean I know he’s better now, but still.” Allison elbowed him in the ribs. “What?”

Erica reached over and punched Stiles in the shoulder. “Now why would you be upset about that? Because Isaac is right, Mr. Wizard is a total hottie, and well…”

Stiles sighed. “I’m not upset,” he supplied. Doubting looks from his friends met his gaze. He picked up his tray and started to leave. “Really, thanks guys, don’t know what I’d do without you.” He left and headed to an empty classroom and pulled out a book. A sheet of paper fell out. It was the first thing Deaton gave him to review. A simple phrase was all that was on it. ‘ _Know Thyself._ ’

He didn’t look up when the door opened. Stiles didn’t want company and didn’t want a pep talk; especially the kind his friends normally supplied.

“So what’s this all about, Stilinski?” Jackson asked as he sat down near Stiles. He smirked when Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow. “Derek doesn’t want you alone.”

“That the only reason you’re here?” Stiles couldn’t meet Jackson’s gaze and continued to read over the same paragraph over and over again.

Jackson sighed and shrugged. “Look, you’re always running into danger despite your claims of wanting to avoid situations. You actually managed to get Lydia to do what you wanted once. You’re a hell of a lot more than you think. And if you tell anyone I’m saying this I will kick your ass. Stiles, you may not be a male model, but you’re this person who can hold center stage all the same. Lydia saved my life and I know you had a hand in it too. I owe you one. _Talk_ to Derek. Use your annoying mouth for a purpose for once.”  He smiled and clapped Stiles on the shoulder. “Good talk.”  

Stiles sat for a moment and pondered his feelings. The words on the paper seemed to glow for a second. “Know Thyself,” he mumbled out loud. “What happens when you aren’t sure anymore?”

Stiles managed to make it through the day and avoided all his friends. He felt raw and exposed. His mind was all over the place. He texted Derek and told him he’s be at Hale House around ten in the morning.

As he fell asleep a feeling he hadn’t had since the Nightmare Night came over him. For the first time though he felt a sense of purpose. The Dream Realm was still broken but he had a goal in mind and no time to explore the damage across the Realm. He made his way to Hale House and it stood in front of him, whole and inviting.

As he entered, he caught glimpses of the past. Picture frames on the walls would shimmer and change into new people. The whole house called to him to explore, but he was there for a reason and he had no idea why. A younger version of Derek appeared before him. Something was off. He didn’t look like the rest of the family. But there was a smile on his face he’d never seen before and before he could say anything it was gone. A strong pull forced him to move further into the house. He was in the library. This room was completely gone with the fire. All around him was a lost treasure trove of knowledge. A book stood out on a shelf, illuminated by its own light. As he glimpsed it, he could not make out the title. All of a sudden the warmth of the house vanished.

He could feel them, the shadows loosed on the plane after the curse was cast. He did not fear them, but was concerned. The house was now as it was, burned and ruined. He could feel the shadows moving around. Walking back out, he could not tell how many of them there were. Courage, he gathered it up and began to marshal his will to return home.

Shadows circled him. Their thoughts were just beyond his ability to hear. But fear, that he could feel. They were sapping his courage. He stood up straighter and tried to tell them to be gone, but no words would come. The rune! He remembered the rune and a blue glow appeared in front of him and the shadows fled.

Back in his room, Stiles sat up and groaned. “What the hell are those things?”

 

* * *

 

 

The morning was crisp as Stiles walked up to Hale House. The current picture of a broken ruin was playing against the warm welcoming image he saw last night. The overlay of both images was giving him a bit of a headache, but he knew this was important. “Hey, Derek.”

“Stiles.”

The double vision blurred again and he could see the teenaged Derek from the Dream in the adult version before him, but again something seemed off. Ignoring it for a moment, he went in and the double vision gave way to shimmering magical mirrors hanging all over the house. Each one offered a window into the past. They were everywhere.

He wanted to rush, but this was new. The past was opening up and Deaton told him to listen to what his instincts told him. ‘ _Go slow, take your time._ ’ So he fought the urge to rush and methodically made his way around the foyer and then parlor.  Several times he caught glimpses of a young Derek in the mirrors. They all lined up with the adult version. Nothing out of sorts. The way was blocked to where the library once stood, but he managed and the mirrors were out in the open. His heart broke looking at all that knowledge lost. And he caught a glimpse of a teenaged Derek, maybe his age, and it was _wrong_. He could see it, taste it almost, the offense coming off of the teenaged Derek.

A flash of metal caught his eye and was gone. He turned quickly. “Where was your room?”

Derek jerked at the sudden voice, full of authority and concern. “Up there, still mostly in one piece.”

Stiles took off and was in there. All around were the mirrors, past and present overlapping. He was looking for something and under some debris, under some burnt books he could sense it. The offense, that which did not belong. Quickly he fumbled around his pockets and found a pen, He used it to push aside the debris and uncovered a burnt bracelet. Recoiling he refused to touch it.

“Do you have a plastic bag or something to place this in?” Stiles was holding it away from his person.

Derek found a plastic bag from when he was squatting in his old family home. Stiles dumped the bracelet in bag and then quickly took it from Derek. “We need to get this to Deaton.”

It was a short trip to the veterinary clinic that Deaton ran. Stiles handed the bag over and when Deaton saw what was in there he too recoiled and dropped the bag. Stiles looked at Derek and swallowed before asking. “Derek, who gave you that bracelet?”

The answer shocked no one. “Kate.”


	2. Of These, Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to adjust to his recent changes and Derek has to rethink his worldview. Things aren't always what they seem.

Carlos Ramirez eyed the burnt bracelet with disdain. “Well that solves a small mystery leading to a bigger one.” He dropped it back in the box Deaton had placed it in. “Someone studied you for a while. I bet the sixteen year old you reeked of dark magic. Your ex wasn’t a mage, but someone close to her was.”

Derek slumped and ran a hand through his hair. “So, it wasn’t just teenage hormones.”

 “You carry so much pain and guilt.” Carlos eyed him closely across the table.  “I read your soul like you read mine. I have my regrets, but I wonder how you cope day-to-day with yours. I will say, magic played a role in letting down your guard. But that is a conversation for another day.” Changing the subject, he winked at the werewolf. “Thank you for the date.”

Derek rolled his eyes while cracking his neck. “Not sure this is much of date. I don’t even know you.”

Laughing, Carlos nodded. “All too true, but you will be seeing me sporadically. Consider this more of a get to know you meal. You are a potential wizard’s alpha. And if I were one of those scholarly types, I’d be all over this situation trying to figure it out.” 

“Why? What’s so special about my pack or Stiles?” Derek frowned mentioning his pack-mate and… friend. “Other than he’s got magic.”

A slow wicked smile crossed the wizard’s face. He tapped the table for a few seconds and then took a long pull of his beer. He regarded the werewolf for a few more moments before responding. “Wizards of White Council strength tend to be solitary. Whether Stiles is that strong yet remains to be seen, but he’s part of a pack. One that is rising like a phoenix from the ashes of betrayal. One tasked to guard a very specific place which happens to be a place of power. My job is to look at these events and ponder their meaning. Or would be if I was that type of wizard.”

He paused for a second and smiled again. “Does Stiles know where you are right now?”

Derek shrugged and then sighed. “He knows.”

“And?”

Derek growled. “Why is it so important?”

Carlos shrugged and took another pull of his beer. “You’ll see. Now, what’s good here?”

* * *

 

The flicker of a candle flame illuminated Stiles’ room. He was sitting in the middle of the floor trying to meditate by using the candle as a focus. He turned off his phone, turned off the laptop, and turned off the lights. Having ADHD made focusing difficult, but Deaton told him he had to find his center and to learn to ground.

_Snap_

It was like being in the Dream Realm suddenly except he was awake. His awareness was sensitive. He could ‘feel’ things he never experienced before, like wind moving around him where there was no wind. Sounds from the street filtered to him, the feel of neighbors like lights on a landscape. It was all so _AWESOME!_

Suddenly the world went white and he was in a windowless, door less, room all in white a blank canvas that his senses could not read. “Oh My GOD, this is not cool.” Panic flooded him.

“It’s fine kiddo.” A man of medium height with dark blond hair, tanned skin and green eyes came over. He cocked his head sideways and gave the teen a grin a mile wide. “I must say that you impressed me.”

The panic quickly vanished and Stiles took in the man in front of him. “Okay, where are we? And who are you?”

“You’ll have to figure out who I am. Such knowledge is not free. As for where you are…well, you are in a little safe corner of the Dream Realm so we can have a private chat. It’s perfectly safe.” He smiled again and motioned to a chair that appeared out of nowhere.

“One, _Rude_! I’m new to this whole magic thing and now I’m traumatized the first time I manage to focus!” Stiles sat and frowned. “Also _rude_ to not tell me who you are.”

The man laughed; it felt like sunshine, warmth, and happiness all in one and it made Stiles feel at ease, the rest of his anxiety bleeding away. “Okay, so that’s a no go on who you are so how about why am I here?”

The room changed and suddenly they were sitting all alone at a café in Paris. “Still the Dream Realm, so no worries. Neat trick you pulled that night the Red Court died. All kinds of things fell apart that night. But in the middle of utter chaos; confused, alone, and desperate, you managed to summon a protection glyph and empower it. Something you should _not_ have been able to do, but you did. Such things get noticed even in the mayhem of that night.” He looked over at the teen and appraised him again.

“I waited a bit to see how you handled the changes and you did what you always do, jumped head first into it and attacked the problem.” He smiled again. “Things which have been considered a weakness will become strengths if you persevere.”

Stiles blinked and sighed before motioning all around. “Seriously! It’s like Deaton on steroids. Can’t ever get a straight answer! What do you want?”

Laughing again, the man shrugged. “Patience my young Padawan. It’s not something I want, but rather simply letting you know that I rescued you that night. That you are on my watch list now.”

“Watch list?” Stiles paled. “Like watch how?”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m too busy to bother with your hormones. Same song with every boy your age for eons.” The man stood and they were back in the white room. “Here is my one piece of advice. As much as people hate to do it, you need to examine yourself. Know Thyself, Stiles. It’s a maxim for millennia for a reason. _Know Thyself_.” The man punctuated those words with a finger to the center of Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles came back in a rush. The half melted candle signaled that he’s been ‘gone’ for awhile. The piece of paper with Know Thyself was on his bed. Under it was a scrawl he could barely read. ‘ _I left you a clue to figure out who I am. Use your brain_.’

* * *

 

Pack meetings at Derek’s loft were loud messy affairs. He wasn’t big on décor, but Erica and Lydia, in conjunction with the traitor Isaac, forced him to actually furnish his place properly. There was plenty of room for the pack to sprawl when they are all there. Everyone was there but Stiles. “Why didn’t one of you wait for him?” Derek paced back and forth. “I told you not to leave him alone!”

Jackson huffed, “Look, he’s _always_ getting detention from Harris. The man _hates_ him. Lacrosse practice ends before he gets out and well, Allison had to get Scott for some errand. I had to get Lydia, and well Danny and Isaac…not sure on that front.”

Erica and Boyd looked at each other and shrugged. “We left when normal people leave,” Erica snarked. “Besides, isn’t Stiles going to be Mr. Wizard?”

Derek snarled at them. “Not for several years and he’s not to be left alone! He’s…you know that danger means nothing to him; it’s only an invitation for his curiosity to get the better of him.”

The door swung open, Stiles ran through it, and slammed it closed. He was breathing hard and Derek was next to him in a flash. He sniffed the teen and frowned. “Why do you smell like fear?”

Gasping for air, Stiles leaned over and took a few deep breathes. “Give…me…a…second.” Lydia thrust as glass of water into Stiles’ face and he downed it. “Thank you my sweet, sweet princess.”

“Stilinski!” Jackson growled from the couch.

Stiles waved him off. He let Derek guide him into the seating area and plopped him down on the open loveseat. Derek sat down next to him. “Okay, don’t think I’m crazy.”

Scott laughed and shook his head. “Too late for that, Stiles!” A pillow flew at his head from Stiles.

“Enough,” Derek barked. “Your sanity aside; what?”

“I think Harris is something supernatural.” Stiles chewed on his lower lip while the pack took in this information. He took silence as a cue to continue. “I was sitting there in detention being all bored. Like, I’m totally caught up on my homework, but I couldn’t text anyone because that’s what got me in trouble in the first place. Anyway, I started to focus and I could see it was like the Dream world overlapping, but Harris, he didn’t look human. There was a darkness around him. But I tried to take a closer look and he broke my concentration and threw me out. That’s why I’m not that late.”

“What do you think he might be?” Boyd asked. He was the quiet one, if he was curious then the rest of the pack was probably in shock with curiosity.

“Not sure. Have to do some research and check it when that douche Carlos returns.”

Isaac snickered, “Now why is Carlos a douche again?” Danny elbowed him. “What, it’s a valid question.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Stiles, what about Harris set you off. Most of the wolves have him and they don’t sense anything.”

“Other than he’s a giant asshat,” Danny stated.

“That’s a given.” Lydia threw over her shoulder. “You can sense energy now, got that. But what specifically did it.” She snapped at Allison. “Take notes.”

Stiles took a deep breath and leaned back against Derek without thinking about it. He closed his eyes. It all came back easily; he turned his focus to the issue at hand. “The Chemistry room, I could see the lingering effects of the students throughout the day. They leave imprints, some stronger than others. But when I turned my attention to him. It was dark. Like a hole was there, no more like a shadow. Like I could pull it back if I tried hard enough. But when I tried to get there, he did something and I was back in my chair and sweating.”

Lydia tapped a finger to her chin and glared at Stiles. “So what can you do to find out? The wolves don’t sense anything so they’re out of that loop.”

“I…I have no clue. I don’t know how this works! I’ve got Deaton telling me to know myself and I had some weird waking dream with some surfer dude telling me to know myself and what am I supposed to know. Tired of all the cryptic crap!” Stiles blurted out in his standard word vomit.

Derek leaned forward and turned Stiles to face him. “What was that? About a dream?”

“Ummm” Stiles mumbled and started biting his nails.

Derek grabbed his hand and gently pulled it from his mouth. “It’s important, what about a dream?”

“He…I’ve been to the Dream Realm twice since that night. Once was the night before we walked through your house and the night I mediated. I got yanked into a place…a blank room with the surfer dude.”

“Surfer dude? Really Stilinski? Was this one of your jerk off fantasies come true?” Jackson scoffed. Scowls from Scott, Isaac, and Boyd all at once shut him up.

“Look, he was blond, tanned, and handsome…what do you want? He looked like a surfer! Rude! Anyway, he didn’t tell me who he was, but he did tell me that he saved me that night from the shadows. Said I caught his attention. He wasn’t menacing, in fact despite magically abducting me, he made me feel at ease”

All the betas were on edge in an instant, Lydia and Allison nodded knowingly to each other while Danny rolled his eyes. Stiles looked behind him and noticed Derek was growling and looked more sour than normal. “What? He wouldn’t tell me his name and that he left me a clue, but I have no idea.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’re useless and clueless. What else did your mystery man say, Stiles?”

“That I needed to know myself, just like Deaton has! That though, it’s hard I have to examine things. I’m a fan of avoiding a problem as long as possible and hope it goes away!”

Erica threw a pen at Stiles making him duck. “Really, Stilinski? How inept can you be? What the hell is wrong with taking time and pondering everything?”

Stiles fumed for a second. “I don’t know anymore, okay!” He leaned his head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. “Maybe I won’t like the answers I find.”

Before he knew it Allison was next to him and Lydia moved closer. “Maybe you will find answers to questions you didn’t know you had,” Allison said with a soft smile.

Lydia smirked at Allison and then poked Stiles in the chest. “Listen! Know Thyself means deal with your problems without hedging. So deal with them!”

Derek got up and headed to the kitchen. He turned back and frowned. “Stiles, do you know what clue your mystery man meant?”

“No.”

“Then we search for clues, Stiles!” Lydia stood up and pointed at Danny. “Scott and Danny will go to your house and look around. Scott’s been there enough to be able to have a clue and Danny, well he’s smart enough to say yay or nay to Scott.”

“I…NO! I don’t want them poking around my room!” Stiles was indignant. “Some parts of my room are _private_!”

Lydia didn’t miss a beat. She poked him in the chest again. “It’s either Scott and Danny or me and Derek. Pick!”

“You’re _evil_!” Stiles scrubbed a hand over his face. “Fine! Scott and Danny. As long as it’s not Erica or you I think I can live.”

* * *

 

The wolves started monitoring Adrian Harris after Stiles said he was a possible supernatural entity. Derek thought it might be a good use of their stealth skills. Lydia thought they were all idiots while Danny and Allison rolled their eyes and said nothing. Stiles though had gone from public enemy number one in Chemistry to _persona non grata_. Harris barely even looked at him the next day.

“Danny, it’s creepy. You know he loves to beat me up verbally and now…”

“Greenberg is the target of his wrath.” Danny shrugged. “He barely even looked at you.”

“Think I should confront him?”

Lydia walked over after overhearing them and poked Stiles in the chest _again_. “And do what? You need to figure out what he is before you confront anything.” She stalked away and started chatting with a gaggle of girls.

“I know Jackson loves her, but she is frightening.” Danny shuddered.

“I can’t believe I had a crush on her for so long.”

Danny looked over and a soft smile graced his face. “Oh? Sounds like that is no longer operative. When did this happen?”

“Not sure, but…she isn’t the one.”

* * *

 

Trying to find inner peace in a room where Derek ordered Stiles to cut off his wounded arm was a bit of a challenge. Deaton had Stiles staring at a candle trying to light it with his mind. He was distracted, he knew that, but Stiles was also tired. He was bruised from lacrosse practice. He was spending all his spare energy either doing homework or trying to do mage work.

“Stiles, I heard you learned to focus enough to enter your heightened awareness. You can do this, but you have to concentrate.”

Stiles backed away and threw his hands up in exasperation. “I’m _trying_. I can sense things, but nothing is forming, no magic word, or sense of energy. It flits by my mind and goes into the void. Maybe I’m not cut out for this."

“That’s not it. You can do this, but you are full of doubt and are confused. Hard to go anyplace though if you don’t know where you’ve been.”

“A journey of a thousand miles…”

“Begins with a single step,” Deaton added. “Stiles, it will come when you relax. I have it on good faith that you are extremely capable when the chips are down. I know you got Scott through Werewolf 101 and I know you can figure out Magic 101.”

“That was all deduction and guess work, we are talking the forces of nature here! Guess work isn’t going to cut it when I could summon lightning or some zombie hoard here by accident!”

“Listen, Stiles, necromancy is forbidden and…” Deaton smiled and shook his head. He placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Those things aren’t going to just happen. Have faith that you can do these things and you _will_ do these things.”

“OH MY GOD! You just sounded like Yoda! ‘Do or Do Not, there is no try’ When did this become my life?”

* * *

 

Derek looked down at his phone again and took a calming breath. The sheriff wanted to see him while Stiles was at school. Derek walked up and knocked on the Stilinski front door.

“Come in, Derek, though I’m surprised you know how to use the door.” Sheriff patted him on the back and led him to the dining room table.

“What can I do for you sir?” Derek sat with his hands folded on the table in front of him.

“First, you can call me John. And second, you can keep me in the loop about all the magical goings on. Stiles likes to edit things to a minimum and that won’t fly.” He fixed Derek with an intense stare. “I’m serious.”

“I know, sir. I’ll keep you informed, but some of what we’ve dealt with can be very…strange.” He leaned back in his chair and shrugged absently. “Stiles can be very stubborn and almost impossible to deter when he gets his mind set on something. I try to keep him out of things…”

“Who are you telling? That kid is too smart for his own good by far. That and his ADHD make for a lethal combination of mischief.” John smiled and laughed, “I love the kid, but he’s a handful. Keep me in the loop, that’s all I ask.”

“Will do.”

John paused for a second and allowed a small smile to grace his face. “You remind me of your mother at times. You’ve had more shit dumped on you than any sane person could handle. Though you hanging out with a bunch of teenagers might call into question your sanity. If _you_ are ever in over your head, you call me. You’re far too young to be going through life without someone to advise you. I don’t mean werewolf stuff or that, though yes, call me, but I mean _life_ stuff.”

Derek swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice for a second. “Thank you.”

“I should have seen it earlier, but I see it now. You’re still a kid in many ways and you had all your safety and security taken away. Everyone needs a place to be safe. If you want, we can make here one of them.” Derek took a deep breath, but never raised his head. He nodded in acknowledgment.

John gave the werewolf a smile, cleared his throat, and then handed him a folder. “Anyway, this is off the record and could cost me my job, _again_. But you need to know that the FBI is investigating all the ‘vampire’ deaths. Agents might probe all the deaths your uncle caused and the chaos that cost me my deputies.”

Derek’s head shot up. “What?”

“I have a friend who is in the FBI and they have a task force that looks into _unusual stuff_. Few years ago, a few agents and a Chicago PD unit ran into trouble they couldn’t handle. Most of them died. Since then they started looking more closely at…” he waved his arms around to get his point across.

“Do you know when?”

“Nope, but I have a feeling they will show at the worst possible time.”

Derek smirked and then let out a small laugh. “When Stiles finds out he’s going to think this is an episode of Fringe or the X-Files.”

* * *

 

Chemistry was a challenge under normal circumstances. Prof. Harris was a taskmaster and loved to make his students tremble under his instruction. The pack was under additional scrutiny since the detention session with Stiles that went wrong as well.

“Danny, have you noticed Harris eyeing Lydia lately?”

Danny frowned at Isaac. “No, but Stiles tends to monopolize my time in class.”

“He was looking at her like she was a prize today. It was uber-creepy.”

“He likes her, she’s as evil as he is” Danny shuddered, “But do you think he’s planning something?”

“No clue, but we need to really find out what he is, if Stiles is right.”

Danny sighed, “Stiles is a spaz, but he’s right more often than not. Just don’t tell him I said that.”

Isaac frowned. “I don’t like it. Maybe we can get Erica to flirt with him and see if he’s human after all.”

“Why be mean to Erica? Hang on, we’ll figure something out.”

* * *

 

Coach Finstock had a particular affinity for sadism during that practice session, Stiles thought. His whole body ached and he knew he was going to be a walking bruise. He stunk and could not bear the idea of smelling himself for the short drive home. A hot shower was called for.

Stiles showered and let the hot water ease tortured muscles. He made his way back to his locker and frowned that all the wolves on the team had already recovered from the evil practice that Finstock had subjected them to. At least Danny was in the same boat he was.

“Stiles! When did your dad let you get a tattoo?” Scott asked as he sat down next to Stiles’ locker.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles dropped his towel and moved to put on his clean boxer briefs.

Danny, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson made their way next to Stiles locker. Scott pointed to Stiles’ hip. “That on your hip.”

“You checking out Stilinski, McCall,” suggested Jackson. “Think Allison might need to know what you’re into now.” He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Danny elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut up, Jackson. But what is that Stiles?”

“Shit, I forgot all about it. I got it the night of the nightmare.”

The guys all groaned and Boyd patted Stiles on the back. “Better be glad that Derek likes you because Lydia will have your head. Think maybe _that’s_ your clue?”

“Oh. My. God! You’re right, I’m dead. She’ll kill me and Derek will help.” Stiles groaned as Danny punched him in the arm. “What was that for? Now I’ll have bruises on my bruises!”

“Scott and I had to rummage through your room, asshole! I’m still traumatized!”

Stiles was offended. “I did my laundry! There wasn’t a big mess!”

Scott and Danny shared a look and Scott moved close and only the wolves would hear it. Danny already knew. “Dude, you forgot to hide your _sock_!”

“I refuse to be embarrassed by Stiles-time things.” But Stiles was beet red. The wolves howled with laughter as they walked away.

“Well, I’m _traumatized_ and Lydia and Derek will both hear about your ‘tattoo’,” Danny hissed.

* * *

 

It wasn’t exactly a place that John normally frequented. If he needed a drink there was some at home, but he wanted information and he knew one person who could give him plenty of it. He spotted his mark and sat down next to him.

“Chris, I know better than to ask how you’re doing.”

Chris Argent looked over and shrugged. “What can I do for you, Sheriff?”

“John, not here as anyone other than John.” He motioned at a table in the back. “Can you spare a few?”

Picking himself up from the bar, Chris made his way to the hidden booth. “What’s so important that it brings you out looking for me?”

It took a few minutes to compose his thoughts before John plowed ahead. “You’ve had a shitty year. My condolences.”

Chris gave the sheriff a long look before nodding. “Thank you. But something tells me that you aren’t here for that.”

“What do you know about the White Council?” John didn’t think Chris had ever been caught off guard, but that question floored him.

“How…why do you want to know?” A shrug was his response. “I’ll bite and throw you a bone. Let me tell you a story.

“When I was nineteen, I went out on a job with my uncle and two friends of his. Rumors had surfaced of a rogue wolf running around a small town in Iowa. Come to find out that some necromancer had captured, killed, and resurrected four omega wolves. The four of us against four wolves might have been bad, but against zombie wolves…we were out matched and I thought I was going to die.

“Along comes his guy in a gray cloak and in an instant he’s flashing this sword and the zombies were no longer a threat. Nothing we did could make a dent, nothing, but some schmuck with a sword! Then he battled that creepy fucker and…if you ever see a wizard’s duel, don’t. Run away! Still makes the hairs on the back of my head stand up. The wizard, Morgan, I found out later, beat the necro-fucker and beheaded him. Just like that. The only word he said the entire time was as he was leaving, he said ‘amateurs.’ I kid you not.”

Chris paused and pointed at the sheriff. “Found out later he was one of their top Wardens. Most hunters stay away from wizards. ‘Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger.’ Arrogant bastards if you ask me, but…” Chris rubbed his face for a bit. “We never knew what they did until it was lost.”

John leaned forward. “What do you mean?”

“A war has been waged for almost a decade, a war between wizards and vampires. The vamps came very close to winning a few years back, almost wiped the wizards out. Any protection we had from the real nasty creatures was gone. As a group, we hunters realized just what they did for us and tried to help. Don’t think it helped much, but something happened to turn the tide of their war. They won.” He took a long drink of his beer.

“You don’t sound very happy about that.”

Chris nodded and scowled. “When you were a kid, you ever turn over a rock and see all the things that crawl out from under it? The vamps weren’t beaten, they were wiped out! They were the rock and now all kinds of things are going crawl out. But the wizards, they are weakened and nature abhors a vacuum.”

 John shook his head and frowned. “What are you saying?”

“A bad moon rising.” Chris threw back the rest of his beer and motioned at John. “Now, why all the interest? Don’t tell me it’s nothing, because if you know about the Council then something is up.”

* * *

 

Stiles managed to avoid Lydia the next morning at school until he heard her steps storming downing the hall. He turned in time to catch her pissed expression.  He started backing up right away. “Drop them!” Lydia said as she walked right up to him in the hallway.

Stiles looked around, “Are you insane? I’m not dropping my pants in the school hallway!”

“You are an _idiot_! You get marked the night of your nightmare and forget to tell anyone? No, you drop them now so we can find out what your clue is!” She had him up against some lockers effectively trapping him. “Don’t make me do it for you!”

Stiles noticed Boyd, Isaac, and Scott move closer, forming a wall around him. “I hate you all!” Somehow, he knew this ambush was planned. He popped open his jeans and pulled them down with just enough of his underwear to expose his left hip. He was thankful he had on Underarmor boxer briefs instead of some of his comic book boxers.

Lydia pulled out her cellphone and took a picture of his hip. “I should totally make you strip and walk around naked for being a moron, but I won’t subject the rest of the school to your boney features.” She stood up and whirled away. “You owe me, Stilinski!”

The guys started laughing the moment Lydia was down the hall. Stiles’ ears were bright red. “I really _hate_ you guys.”

Scott stayed behind as the others moved away. “Um, Stiles?”

“Yeah,” Stiles knocked his head against the lockers in hopes of forgetting his mortification.

“Lydia, was on her knees in front of you with your pants open.”

“I kinda noticed that.”

Scott rubbed the back of his head. “Your scent never changed. Nothing, no arousal or anything.”

Stiles stopped and bumped his head against the locker again, the implications hitting hard. He could lie and know that Scott would not call him out on it, but he couldn’t do that anymore. “Yeah,” he whispered.

* * *

 

It started with Jackson being an ass. Carlos dropped by for a visit and to assess Stiles’ progress, or lack thereof, when Jackson opened his mouth. “So, what makes a wizard so great? I see a sword and a gun that doesn’t seem very impressive to me.”

That started a cascade of questions from the other wolves. “What exactly can you do?” “What the Hell is a Warden?” “Why do you wear a cloak?” “Are you more Harry Potter or Gandalf?” “Why do you carry a gun?” It went on and on.

Carlos finally had enough. “Okay, Hale Pack, tomorrow at noon it will be you versus me. We’ll be out in the Preserve away from prying eyes.” He smiled at Derek and winked. “Loser buys the beer and we’ll have Stiles and Lydia keep the score.”

Derek was wary, but nodded. “Okay, it will be the wolves against the wizard.” He pointed at Carlos, “No disintegrations.” Carlos answered with a smile.

Stiles came up to Derek after Carlos left. “You think this is a good idea?”

It took a moment before Derek responded. “Probably not, but we only spar against each other. I don’t think we’re in immediate danger so it will be good to see how well we work against an unknown opponent.”

“This is not going to end well is it?”

Derek gave the teen a partial smile and a shrug. “There is always hope.”

Stiles placed his hands over his heart. “Oh my God! Was that optimism I heard?” he doubled over laughing when Derek shot him the finger.

* * *

 

The sun was bright and the air crisp as they assembled at the Hale House. There was little wind to carry scents. It was the perfect day to practice.

Derek, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Isaac, and Scott all stood on one side next to the house while Carlos leaned against a tree smiling. “Six against one, oh, the odds!” Carlos laughed. “If you get me you win, but if I take out four of you I win. Remember, despite my awesome looks and amazing abilities, I’m human so please limit the injuries to superficial ones.” He winked, yelled, “Catch me if you can!” and vanished.

“Move in pairs, stretch your senses. Magic does funny things,” Derek growled out and took off with Jackson. The pack raced to different points to move in the search pattern they talked over earlier. He paused as gusts of wind spread out around the Preserve, sending dirt, leaves, and other debris all over the place. _‘He’s trying to disorient us and cover any trail he might have left._ ’

Lydia sat back and looked down at her nails. The sudden breeze sent her hair in a tumble that she tried to smooth down. She barely glanced over to Stiles as she got comfortable, “You ever going to address the werewolf in the room?”

Stiles was trying to follow the action via meditation, but Lydia’s presence made it hard. “What are you talking about?”

“How are you as smart as you are and yet so dumb? Your. Crush. On. Derek!” 

“I…” Stiles was going to lie, going to deny it, but part of that was the problem he knew. He kept lying to himself. He hoped Lydia’s voice wasn’t carrying. “Doesn’t matter.”

Lydia thumped him in the chest. “Are you serious? His head is up his own ass and you’re so far up yours that I’m surprised either of you can see! Who has been watching you and helping you through this whole thing?” She raised her hand to stop him. “Deny that you like him!”

“Can’t,” Stiles started playing with his shoelaces. “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“You spent ten years trying to get my attention, Stiles, and my constant ignoring you never stopped you from trying. What’s different?”  She grinned wickedly. “Time to have that self-exploration you never wanted. What’s different, Stiles?”

Derek caught snippets of Lydia tearing into Stiles, but he had to focus on the mage sneaking around the woods. He knew from his mother and grandfather that werewolves had some defenses against magic, but he’s been young the last time he’d met even a strong witch. The problem was he had no idea if some of those magical defenses were for born wolves versus made wolves.

He’d read Carlos’ soul, he knew what the man was capable of. It would be a good test for the pack and a measure of their growth. The wind gusts were now limiting visibility and there was no pattern to them that he could detect yet.

They had the advantage of knowing the land and super senses, but magic could confuse and disorient. The wind wasn’t helping. For once, he did not rush headlong into the fight. Deaton’s warning that a Warden was not to be trifled with rang in his head. He stopped and motioned for Jackson to stop as well.

**_Poor pups, can’t find the bad wizard. What happened to those super sense_ ** **s?**

Derek could not smell the wizard or hear his footfalls. The voice was broadcast all around, no discernable point of origin. He strained and could only catch the scents of his pack, their sounds as well. He crouched low to lessen his profile. Carlos could see them, but they could not see him.

A howl pierced the air and there was a flash about a hundred yards away. Before he could react, Boyd went flying through the air and landed with a thud.

**_One down_ **

Derek moved to where Boyd had been. He motioned for Jackson to flank him to his left. Boyd had been with Erica. He caught her growls, but more wind was limiting what he could pick up. He and Jackson moved quickly to the position that he’d seen Boyd in. Another howl rent the air and before he could react he saw Erica out on the ground.

**_Two down_ **

Scott roared from down the dried creek bed. The wind began to build again. Leaves and dirt were everywhere. Scott and Isaac were growling. They may have pinned the wizard down.  A pressure wave made him flinch and cover his ears as he and Jackson raced there and saw Isaac go down in another flash of light. It was too easy for the wizard and Derek was fighting the urge to go full alpha. Scott was still on his feet, but shaking his head, confused and disoriented.

**_Three down and without breaking a sweat._ **

They circled and tried to pick up a scent or noise. Derek whirled and could not yell fast enough as Carlos appeared behind Jackson and had his sword at his neck. “And Jackson makes four. I win.” Carlos smiled broadly. “So shall we have steak tonight?”

Jackson started cursing up a blue streak. Carlos laughed, “You’re just mad that I find Derek hotter than you.” He patted the wolf on the shoulder and moved closer. “We’ll have to do this again. It isn’t often we get to practice actual combat techniques.”

Derek scowled and headed back to the house.

Lydia stood up and wiped off the dust and dirt she might have been sitting on. “Deal with your shit, Stiles. Meanwhile I have to deal with Jackson’s pride. And don’t think I haven’t forgotten about your clue issue either. We’ll have a research date next week! I can only sort out your issues one at a time otherwise you’re a big tangled mess!”

* * *

 

Stiles walked into his house moping. He was tired, irritated, and annoyed. “I’m home, dad.”

John poked his head out of the kitchen. “Hey, son. How was your day?”

“Fine,” Stiles muttered and headed into the kitchen to grab a drink. “Dad? How do you tell someone you like them?”

“You’ve been telling Lydia, you love her since the third grade.” John smiled at his son. “It’s been eight years son and I think she’s settled on Jackson.”

Stiles plopped down in a chair and put his hands on his head. “I don’t think…when she saved Jackson, I knew. But…not sure. Dad, I think she was a safe crush.” A tear trailed down his cheek.

“Stiles,” John started and then stopped. He moved over and put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Son…who do you like?”

Throwing his head back, Stiles barked out a laugh. “Been in front of me for months and I ignored it. Hoped it would go away. Told myself it was a phase. Ignored my dreams. And now, I can’t ignore it anymore.”

“Then, you man up and tell him.” John gave his son a small smile. “It’s okay you know. I’ll love you all the same.”

Stiles glared at his dad for a second. “You knew?”

“I’ve been preparing myself since I found you outside that gay bar. At first I thought it might be a joke, but I heard you ask Danny more than once if gay guys found you attractive. The more I thought about it the more I noticed your eyes. You follow a few very attractive girls, but a hot guy can rip you away in a heartbeat.

“Add in the fact that you and a certain werewolf have been circling each other for weeks, maybe longer. Scott was complaining to Deaton one day about how much you and Derek fight and I’ve seen the two of you together as well.” John arched an eyebrow daring his son to deny his words. “So is it Derek?”

“Yeah, and he’s not exactly the most open person with his feelings.” Stiles banged his head against the table. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Only advice I have is to be honest. And stop hiding from your feelings. Deaton told me that there are whole worlds opening for you and that you need to focus. I think getting everything open with Derek is a start.” John ruffled Stiles’ hair. “Just…Stiles, remember that he has baggage and cut him some slack.”

“He’s got an airport’s worth of baggage.” Stiles smiled sadly. “I’ve seen him happy. I’ve seen the way he smiled before the fire. I want to put a smile on his face, but I have no idea how.”

John knelt next to Stiles to look him in the eye. “Maybe you should be his friend first and let things happen. But that still requires you to be honest. Be there for him like he’s there for you.”

Stiles sighed and leaned back again. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not swimming in friends. I’m hyper, obnoxious, loud, a smart ass, and a know it all.”

“Enough of that!” John pulled his son into a tight hug. “You’re smart, loyal, and _can_ be funny. I think Derek already knows all that. Just…be who you are.”

* * *

 

“Nice to see you again, Derek.”

Scowling, Derek sat down next to Carlos and offered a half smile. “You know your heart rate never changes and you never give off the scent of desire around me. Remind me why we are here?”

“Because I kicked your teenaged pack’s collective ass.” He smiled broadly. “There are many reasons, but let me tell you a story over dinner. That might help explain some things.

“A few months before the fire killed your family, a series of events happened. Now, normally there are about two hundred Wardens. I should be a regular Warden and not a regional commander. But over the course of a week we lost one hundred and eighty Wardens. We were at war with the Red Court and they opened up a huge offensive against us. They prepared to destroy us in one fell swoop, but for the actions of my friend in Chicago, they would have won and the world would be burning now.

“There is a long game being played here. I read Sheriff Stilinski’s report and you would have died if you stayed in town much longer after the fire. I’m certain of it. You are in danger even now. I don’t know who ordered your family removed, but they were and there was no one to investigate the liberal use of magic that was used to accomplish that goal.

“The compulsion spells around that bracelet are serious violations of the Laws of Magic and would have been detected under normal circumstances. But there was no one to detect their creation. Dozens of non-Warden wizards died during this period as well. The Council has still not recovered.”

Carlos took a deep breath and grabbed Derek’s hand lightly. “If I were a scholar, I would be all over Stiles and your pack, but I’m a combination police officer and soldier. I’m a damned good wizard, but there are too few of us for me to really focus on what Stiles _might_ mean. You wanted to know why we are here; it’s to arm you with knowledge and to…how do I put this. You need to move on from the past and trust people again. I read your _soul_. I know your pain. And I did have another motive. Inertia is a very hard thing to overcome so this is a swift kick in the pants for someone else.”

Derek frowned. “This is not just for my benefit. How am I not surprised?”

“You do get to spend time with me and bask in my brilliance.” Carlos’ smile faltered for a moment. “How many of those sigils have you seen around town?”

It took a few moments for Derek to respond. “A few.”

“It is a sign of an Alpha pack and that rarely means something happy. Be warned, there is little I can do to help you. I’m mainly in LA and already the psychics are warning of dark tidings coming. I’m plugged in down there. I have some contacts in SF too, but you need to _trust_ and make some contacts too.” The waiter came and they ordered food and some beer.

Carlos smiled and took a deep breath. “Stiles is close to making a breakthrough. I can tell. When he does I’ve told Deaton to give him advanced defensive training. And…Derek, your pack bond is weak. I’m no expert, but your attack patterns were disjointed. Packs are supposed to be as one. You weren’t. The Alphas are here or coming. Be ready.”

* * *

 

The knock on the door interrupted Stiles as he was making his way through one of the books Deaton insisted he read. Grumbling as he fumbled his way down he was shocked to see Carlos on the other side of the door. “I thought you had a hot date.”

“Jealous?”

A million retorts came to mind, but Stiles never gave them voice. “Why are you here?”

“Not going to invite me in?” Carlos gave Stiles a dazzling smile. “I brought dessert.”

Relenting, Stiles opened the door wide. “Come in.”

Carlos handed Stiles a container. “Derek said you loved curly fries and any kind of sweets. So that’s caramel chocolate cheesecake.”

“Man, I can’t hate you if you bring me cheesecake.” Stiles took the container to the kitchen and came back to see Carlos sitting on the couch. “Thank you. I have to ask though; why are you here?”

“Stiles, all kidding aside, you came to my attention and I feel it is my responsibility to mentor you.” Carlos motioned for Stiles to sit next to him. “I remember being your age and wanting all the answers. I had two dick mentors who loved to play the role of stoic mystic wizard. It was bullshit. They hated to be questioned and liked things to be a certain way. Screw that.”

Stiles frowned and waited for a minute before asking, “Then why is Deaton a pain in the ass?”

“Because I also learned that knowledge must be earned. Power without wisdom is a very dangerous thing. For wizards acquiring knowledge is a tool of our craft. You want answers without earning them. I get that frustration of wanting to know NOW.” He held up his hand to stop Stiles from speaking.

“However, I must weigh different things against one another now. I must go and I’m not sure when I will get back. You are a huge target as an untrained potential wizard. We, you and I together, are going to do a bit of advanced magic. And if my guess is correct, you will find ways to reverse engineer what we do and it will help you along.

“Please, do not mistake this as an excuse to bypass the basics. Magic is a tool and sometimes we are limited by our imagination and power levels only. I’m showing you this for your safety and the pack’s.”

“What are we doing?” Stiles was excited at the prospect of understanding something.

 “We are going to build wards around your house and Derek’s. They will be keyed to you and you will see how they are constructed and how to reinforce them.

Standing next to each other, Carlos instructed Stiles to slip into his heightened awareness. “One day, this will be second nature. See the power flows. Notice the boundary around your home. THAT is a threshold and the stronger the sense of ‘home’ the stronger the threshold. We build wards from those basic blocks.”

Carlos gathered energy and Stiles watched as he slowly wove out the energy along the threshold of his house. Energy flowed smooth and even building a wall around the house with entries at the doors. Carlos nodded at Stiles. Taking one of the teen’s hands Carlos passed the ‘key’ to the ward to the boy. Along with the key went the power link. “There. Your house has some defenses. At Derek’s you will weave as I support.”

Stiles sputtered, “But that was so smooth!”

“Learn by doing.”

Later, Stiles slumped on the couch and waved bye to Carlos. He could still feel the thrum of magic in his hands and the amazing flow of power pulsing through him. But he waited for Isaac to give him some aspirin. He was getting a reaction headache to using that much power for the first time.

_‘I have to go back to LA. I’m not old enough to have my Wizard’s foresight, but I feel something requires my attention. Trust your instincts Stiles. You were a Dreamer and can see things that others, including most wizards, will never pick up on. Tell Derek to listen to what I told him earlier._ ’

 Stiles kept an arm over his eyes as his head started to pound. The last words that Carlos said still made Stiles smile despite the headache. ‘ _Oh, and there is no need to be jealous._ ’

“God, I feel awful.” Stiles cradled his head and wanted to roll into a ball of misery and weep.

“Here.” Isaac handed him some meds and a glass of water. “So, is he still a douche?”

“Nah, he brought me cheesecake and actually taught me something. Though this headache…maybe he is a douche.”

* * *

 

He’d gone for a run to try to get lost and clear his mind, but he ended up _here_. Derek was sitting outside of his old family home starring at it. His knees were into his chest with his hands holding them tight against his body. The night before had been one of tossing and turning. Another night of no sleep and heavy guilt. Now in the sunlight, it could not break the cloud over him.

The words rang in his head, “ _Pack bond is weak_.” So much of what had occurred could have been avoided. Boyd and Erica still showed signs of their torture. Allison had been manipulated and Scott had been targeted all because Derek knew he was a terrible Alpha. His mother would have the pack rallied and able to meet the challenge, his dad would have advice and a kind word. Failure rang in his head. _Failure_. He failed them all. His betas were alive thanks to luck and fortitude. But trust…it came down to trust.

He rocked back and forth as he thought about the fire. Coming back hadn’t been a choice. He came for Laura and then stayed for revenge. Now, after everything he couldn’t leave. His mom would have had answers. Laura would have had answers. He was supposed to be in grad school not building a pack. But the fire…

Grief was not something he allowed himself. It was his fault. Except…now they were telling him that maybe it wasn’t his fault. Not all of it. He never cried, he didn’t get to, he held onto his anger, but now…if it wasn’t _him_ that caused this…But he failed his pack too often. _Failure_.

The soft sounds of footsteps didn’t make him turn. Somehow he knew who it was. They seemed to find each when in distress. Derek tightened the grip on his legs.

When Stiles sat down next to Derek he didn’t say anything. All his instincts screamed at him to come to Hale House. The tension radiating off Derek was so great even he could taste it. He was as close to the wolf as possible without touching. The silence built between them. Finally, Stiles reached over and put his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

In the end, it was a simple touch that undid him. All the anger, grief, pain…it broke like a dam. A single tear, the first in years, fell and the touch turned into an arm. Before he knew it he was sobbing into Stiles’ shoulder. The hug was a lifeline in the storm of his emotions. The only words he heard were the ones he needed the most, “It’s okay, I’m here.”

* * *

 

Heading back to school in the early evening was not something that Isaac planned to do, but he’d been horsing around with Jackson and Boyd and forgot to get his Algebra homework. He wasn’t scared, but he heard about the alpha attack in the school before he was a wolf. The school had been empty and dark then; a bit unnerving. However, the sun was sitting up and he had time to get back to the loft before Derek started to worry.

He was humming to himself when raised voices caught his attention.

“You need to do something about this or I will!” That sounded like a very angry Mr. Harris.

“What exactly do you want me to do?” And he was yelling at Ms. Morrell. “I have no proof that anything happened. What I do know is that your penchant for singling him out is legendary.”

Isaac risked getting a little closer so he could see. They were facing off and he could tell Harris was very angry and his scent was tinged with something…different.

“He’s a menace! You know something is odd about him!”

Isaac saw Ms. Morrell’s face draw tight. She pointed a finger at Harris. “Menace, that’s rich coming from you. Remind me why you are here again? What was your sentence?”

Harris pulled back as if struck and he moved closer to the Guidance Counselor. “Listen to me, I may be exiled, but I am not without some ability!”

“Funny, I thought you were an angry, recovering alcoholic, burned out teacher, who can’t get laid. Excuse me if your _threats_ fall flat.”

“Do something about Stilinski, or I will take this into my own hands! You’re here for a reason, do your duty!”

Ms. Morrell waved him off. “I don’t take orders from you and I’m not inclined to aid you in your grudge. Be warned though, you’re trapped in that form and if anything should happen to you it might mean a permanent end for you.” She smiled wickedly. “And don’t forget, I’m not your jailer. How did you put it when you met me, ‘ _Don’t bother me, you’re here to observe’_.”

Isaac took off before he could be seen. ‘ _Screw the homework. Stiles was right, there is something about Harris and Ms. Morrell too._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a great deal of fun. I love the Dresden universe, but found the Teen Wolf characters to be irresistible. Additional elements are in the offing.


	3. Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building a pack takes work.

After Derek’s emotional breakdown, Stiles managed to get Derek to Stiles’ house. He was a wreck and Stiles didn’t want to subject the Alpha to the pack. His room still looked like a disaster area, but the bed was free of clutter. “Sit,” Stiles ordered. Derek didn’t argue and plopped down on Stiles’ bed. The teen went over and pulled off the Alpha’s shoes and socks.

“You don’t have to undress me.”

“Let me take care of you for a bit.” Stiles bit his lip before helping Derek remove his shirt and jeans. He chuckled, “Figures you’d like black underwear. Never figured you for a micro trunks guy.”

Derek’s lips quirked into a small smile. “They’re comfortable and they were on sale.”

Stiles laughed. He gently pushed Derek back into the bed and pulled the comforter over him. “I’ll be right back. We both could use some water.”

When Stiles got back, he stripped down to a t-shirt and his briefs. Before he could ponder where to go, Derek reached over and pulled him into bed. Much to Stiles’ surprise, Derek used his chest as a pillow. Stiles started stroking Derek’s hair. “How’re you doing?”

“Thank you.” Derek pushed his face tighter against Stiles’ shoulder. “Thank you for being there.”

“Hey, man…” Stiles wanted to say so much, but he knew, in his heart, he knew he had to do this right. His father’s voice rang in his head, ‘ _Be his friend’_ and he took it. “I’m your friend. You’ve been there for me.”

Derek knew he had to give voice to his thoughts and to listen to what Carlos said. His voice came out small and slightly muffled, “I trust you.”

A smile spread across Stiles face. “That is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. I…Derek, man, no one, not Scott, not anyone, has been there for me like you have. I think Dad will since we let him in, but…it scares me for him to be so close to all this.”

Tightening his hold on Stiles, Derek looked up at the teen. “It is frightening, but we _need_ to trust him. Stiles, I’m twenty-three…I don’t have all the answers and…we can’t do this alone.”

Stiles banged his head against the pillow and tightened his grip on Derek. He spoke past the lump in his throat. “You’re right. Carlos…told me to trust my instincts. He didn’t have me build wards for no reason. There was a dire message in teaching me this.”

“We both have to take his messages to heart.” Derek sighed and rubbed his head against Stiles’ shoulder. “The pack needs to be stronger. I’m open to advice.”

“That was the wrong thing to say, dude. I have all kinds of suggestions.”

* * *

 

John walked up the stairs and noticed that Stiles’ door was slightly ajar. No lights were on and the Jeep was in the drive way, so he assumed that his son was home. He peered in and almost started to yell, almost, but he took in the sight and paused. Derek was curled around Stiles and his son was pulled close. There was no sign or smell of sex and the door had been open. The peaceful expression on both their faces made him smile and shake his head. He’d have a talk with Stiles about sleepovers before he talked to Derek. But the contentment radiating from the bed made his heart feel lighter than it had in years.

He went back downstairs and pulled out some notes that Chris Argent sent over. He had more information about the FBI Special Task Force than John’s friend did. The Chicago incident involved some kind of werewolves, but not the ones that Hunters normally focused on. The ones in Chicago were magically induced. A whole series of events in Chicago and around the country were spelled out. Including on one Halloween years ago, a dinosaur ended up miles from its museum. While at the same time a tornado raged through downtown. No logical explanation given.

In the files were all kinds of things that the Hunters knew about the Wardens and wizards in general. ‘ _There is a werewolf sleeping in my house next to my future wizard son and the things I need to worry about have increased exponentially. How is this my life?_ ’

He needed to make plans. Chris had given him some knowledge and so had Deaton. Derek had been forthcoming so far on events around the area including a vague warning about another pack potentially in the area. “How the hell do we manage to remain in the dark?”

* * *

 

“Derek didn’t come home last night.” Isaac stated loudly as he plopped down next to Boyd at the pack table in the cafeteria. “I have news!”

Jackson reached over and stole Isaac’s apple and rolled his eyes. “What is it?”

Erika handed her banana over to Isaac as he pouted over losing his apple. Erika poked him in the ribs, “Yeah, the news; what is it?”

Scott, Allison, and Lydia all joined the table. Scott looked around and frowned. “Why are we quiet?”

Boyd pointed at Isaac. “We’re waiting for him to tell us his news. So far all we’ve got is him being upset Jackson took his apple.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “What is the news?”

“I’m waiting for Danny and Stiles to get here.” Isaac smiled.

Scott swallowed part of his sandwich and motioned for Isaac to continue. “They aren’t going to be here. They are meeting with Ms. Morrell about some community service project.”

Isaac’s eyes started looking everywhere. The other wolves noticed the uptick in Isaac’s heart rate. “NO! I overheard her and Harris get into an argument last night. I wanted to tell Derek, but he never came home. Stiles was right, Harris isn’t human.”

Allison reached over and grabbed Isaac’s hand. “Calm down and tell us everything. And, next time…tell everyone the moment you know something.”

“Okay, but where was Derek?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “With Stiles, dude reeked of Alpha this morning.”

“What?” Scott screeched as he fell out of his chair. All conversation around the cafeteria stopped for a second. Scott situated himself and turned back to Jackson. “Why was Derek with Stiles!”

“How should I know? But it wasn’t sex, so you can keep checking him out without Mr. Badass Alpha kicking your ass.” Jackson snorted.

“Can we focus, please,” Lydia ground out. “Isaac first and then you two can hose everything down with testosterone.”

As Isaac relayed everything he heard, Lydia and Allison locked eyes and nodded. Allison picked up Jackson’s phone and texted Danny. ‘ **Pack meeting at the Loft afterschool. All hands on deck.’**

“That was my phone,” Jackson snarled as he took his phone back.

“Yeah, but everyone knows Danny responds to you first.”

* * *

 

“It’s important that everyone have extracurricular activities on their transcripts.” Ms. Morrell stated pleasantly. Danny and Stiles exchanged a sideways glance at each other before turning back to the counselor. “I think this would be very good for the both of you.”

“We have lacrosse afterschool,” Danny stated, looking at Ms. Morrell as though she had two heads. “And we both have potential top five academic standing.”

“Because number one is taken,” Stiles commented glumly.

“I am aware of your current obligations, but I think two Saturdays a month would add a nice bonus when it comes time for college applications.”

Stiles stood suddenly and grabbed Danny by the shoulder and nodded at her. “We’ll think about, but we have other obligations like restoring historic areas and saving rainforests.” He all but yanked Danny down the hall away from the office.

“The fuck, Stiles!”

“She was trying to probe my mind! I could sense her around the edges of my awareness. Sorry, I panicked and had to get out of there.” Stiles leaned against some lockers. “But what the hell with volunteering at the hospital?”

Danny stared at Stiles like he’d grown a second head. “WHAT? How can you tell that someone is probing your mind? Oh shit, now I might have panic attacks!”

“Calm down, only one of us gets to panic! It was in one of the books, about how magic is based on willpower in part and as you gain strength willpower grows and with it mental defenses.”

Both of their phones buzzed at the same time. Danny sighed and leaned against the locker next to Stiles. “Now what the hell is going on?”

* * *

 

Derek was waiting out in front of the school when the bell rang. There was no practice that afternoon so the pack walked out as one. The betas stopped at some unspoken cue from Derek. “Erica, drive Stiles’ Jeep to the Loft and take Boyd and Isaac with you. Stiles and I will be there within an hour.”

“Wait!” Lydia declared as she marched on Derek. “We have serious business to discuss!”

“I know, Lydia, and we will. But something came up and I need to talk to Stiles. We will be there soon.”

Lydia frowned, “This had better not be about your love life because there are more important things than private makeout time!”

Stiles frantically tried to stop Lydia from going there and was mortified as Lydia brought up anything close to resembling him dating Derek. “Kill me now,” he groaned.

“Maybe later, Romeo.” Derek winked at Stiles and motioned for him to get in the Camaro. “Lydia, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Whatever!”

Stiles slumped in his seat and tried not to be miserable. A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. “Huh?”

Derek gave him a small smile. “Ignore them.” He gave Stiles’ shoulder a squeeze. “There is something you need to see.”

The drive to Stiles’ house was quiet. Derek pointed up the stairs and Stiles took off. In the middle of his bedroom were three large boxes with his name emblazed on them. “What the hell?”

He moved over and picked up the letter sitting on top of the boxes.

_Stiles,_

_This is a gift for the beginnings of your collection. I am not the type of wizard who loves to research. Here are a number of books that belonged to friends and acquaintances over the years. Keep them safe and imagine them as part of a library of your own someday.  Some of these are very rare and consider those on permanent loan. You’ll know which ones I’m talking about. Concentrate on your studies and trust your instincts. Also, make sure your sourwolf smiles from time to time._

_Carlos_

_PS. I had some brownies deliver these boxes. You need to cultivate your contacts with the Fae. Brownies make excellent housekeepers. If you continue to hang out with wolves consider hiring them. I hear wolves shed!_

_CR_

Stiles doubled over laughing. Derek snatched the letter from Stiles’ hand and groaned. “Great, more dog jokes.”

Finally calming down, Stiles wiped his eyes and looked at the boxes. “So how did they get here?”

Derek shrugged. “I got up to grab some water and take a piss. I came back in here and there they were. I couldn’t touch them. I assume they are keyed to you.”

Stiles nodded and went over and opened the first box. Inside were over a dozen books many showing some age, all bound in leather. Some were thin, but most were thick and one looked like a giant reference book. “On my God,” he whispered. “This is AWESOME!” Stiles opened all of the boxes and his eyes got wider and wider. “Derek! When, How, OH MY GOD! I need Lydia and Danny. This…”

Derek grabbed Stiles and guided him back down the stairs. “You’ll get to them, eventually, but there was something that required an emergency pack meeting.”

“Oh yeah.” 

Lydia was waiting for them at the door as they walked in. “You had ten minutes to spare.” She eyed both of them and raised an eyebrow. “Huh? What was so important?”

Stiles eyes went wide. “Carlos, sent like boxes of books, many that are rare and deal magic and history. Some are in different languages. But I didn’t get a chance to explore because Derek dragged me from the room.”

“Okay, unexpected. When do we get to go through them? Danny should join us so we can have a cross referenced archive. Jackson can take notes and…”

Isaac growled, “Excuse me, but there is a reason we are here and it’s because Stiles was right about Harris and Ms. Morrell is not human either!”

“How do you know about Morrell?’ Danny asked as he jumped into the conversation. “She was trying something with Stiles earlier that freaked him out!”

Derek growled and everyone went silent. “Obviously there have been some developments. Isaac, you speak first, then Danny and Stiles will give us their information. Then we will plan a course of action.”

Everyone stared at him for a second. Isaac snapped out of his stupor and relayed his story. Danny and Stiles followed.

Derek moved to sit next to Stiles on the sofa between him and Jackson. Derek started rubbing Jackson’s neck. Everyone stopped talking as Jackson groaned in pleasure and happiness. Derek grinned at his first beta. He noticed the shocked looks on everyone’s faces, but he continued to rub Jackson’s neck making the boy relax. He gave Stiles a small wink.

 “We will be discussing some changes soon. But one thing that starts now – more touching. I want my scent on all of you and not in anger or sparing.” Derek stretched and pulled Stiles closer while keeping a hand on Jackson.

Erica looked over at Stiles and gave him a look. “What did you do to Derek?”

* * *

 

Alan Deaton looked over his shoulder and frowned. “Ms. Morrell, what can I do for you?”

The young woman gave the vet a long look before moving around in front of him. She smoothed her blouse before speaking. “I am very interested in what you are doing with Mr. Stilinski.”

“The Sheriff comes by from time to time to ask about wild animal attacks or various information about local fauna.” He went back to reading lab results and making case notes.

“That is not who I meant, Alan, and you know it!” She tapped the table to get his attention. “What are you doing with Stiles?”

He tapped his pen a few times and then shrugged. “We both know he’s special and I think he needs a guiding hand.”

“We’ve known each other long enough not to bullshit one another, Alan. He recognized when I was trying to read him and he’s managed to avoid me over the last few days.” She leaned back against the wall. “I may be able to help since you are retired.”

“I was pulled out of retirement by a Warden. If Stiles wants to avoid you then there is nothing I can do to make him be around you.” He shrugged at her again. “I fail to see why you are interested.”

She waited a second before smiling. “He almost saw past Harris’ veil. He’s in a right fury over it and wants me to deal with Stiles.” She laughed, “A Warden, you say. The Council should be less busy with the Red Court vanquished.”

Suddenly, Deaton laughed coldly, “We’ve both seen the signs. We know what the psychics are feeling. The Council is weaker than any time since Merlin vanished. I will do as I was asked and help Stiles. Do nothing to interfere.”

She nodded. “We both know I can help, if you let me. I’m in far more practice than you are.”

He fixed her with a stare. “It is some of your motives that I question.”

* * *

 

The loft was full of energetic young wolves. Boyd and Jackson were wrestling around on the floor while Erica and Isaac played cards trying to avoid getting tangled with the mayhem. A knock on the door took the pack by surprise. Isaac got up. “Erica, don’t look at my cards!” He pulled the door open. “Mr. Argent…hi.”

Chris Argent inclined his head slightly. “I need to speak with Derek.”

Coming down the stairs, Derek could sense the rise in tension among the pack. “Mr. Argent, please come in.” He eyed the pack. “Why don’t all of you go bother Stiles for a bit? Though take some food so the sheriff doesn’t get eaten out of house and home.”

Derek motioned for Chris to take a seat. Derek waited for the pack to leave before joining the hunter. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“John said I needed to come and talk to you, not at you. I’m shocked you let me in.”

Rubbing his chin, Derek paused before speaking. “I smelled you on the sheriff a bit lately. I trust him so…you would not come here unless something required you to.”

Chris looked down at his hands. “I remember you, when you were twelve. Clear as day I see you sitting under a tree near the library sketching. Your mother saying something about her shy artist. That came back to me while talking to John and it hit me. John is concerned and I share some of them.”

“What are your concerns, Chris?”

“I know you have little reason to trust me and God knows I’ve made plenty of mistakes. Beacon Hills is one of those places that attract the kind of attention that no place wants to attract. When your family was here, they kept most of those types away.” He raised his hand to stop Derek from speaking. “Derek, there is nothing I can ever do to make up for what Kate or Gerard did. Allison and Scott…they are part of you now. John and I have talked about this more and more. Your pack needs more training. I’m talking integrated hunter-wolf tactics and abilities. You’ve managed to get by with luck too much.” 

Derek nodded and leaned back. “I’ve been forced to be honest with myself lately. I’m an alpha, but I wasn’t really in line to be one, nor was it something I ever wanted. But, I need to do better and live up to the Hale family name. I know you know that a Warden has been visiting. I’m taking to heart his warnings.”

Chris leaned forward, startled, “Wait, I knew a Warden had come to town, but what warnings?”

“Do you know why he was here?”

“John told me it had to do with Stiles. That was it.”

“Then it is not for me to tell.” Derek frowned. “I will tell you that the Warden made it clear that things were about to get dicey.”

Chris sat back and thought for a few minutes. “John trusts you. And a Warden is leaving you to try to take care of things here. Then I think we need to get to work.”

“Agreed, but we need to work a few things out first. I don’t want unsettled issues coming up at the wrong time. We need to meet with John as well so we are all on the same page.”

* * *

 

“Why am I the one to always get escorted everywhere?” Stiles complained. “Danny is a human and so is Lydia, but noooo it’s always protect Stiles. I’m not the damsel in distress!”

“Shut up, Stiles!” barked Scott. “Man, I love you, you’re my brother, but like Derek said, you are the biggest target of all right now. The only two places you are allowed to be alone are the loft and your house! Just be glad he hasn’t called your dad and have your Jeep taken away for your own good!”

Stiles stopped and stared at Scott. He never lost his patience with Stiles. Stiles started biting his lip and lowered his eyes. “Sorry, just I’m tired of being the weak link.”

“For fuck’s sake!” Erica groaned. “Idiot! YOU made the loft and your house safe places. YOU or you and Carlos, but Deaton told Scott that those wards are dependent on you now. And you heard Derek, if there is ever any danger those are the only two places we can flee to. You did that!”

“Fine! So who drew the straw for Morrell duty and who’s on Harris?”

Erica smiled and hit Stiles in the arm. “Batman, I got Poison Ivy duty and Jackson, aka Douche Wolf, drew the Mad Hatter.”

“We really are taking this way too seriously,” Scott thought about it for a second and cried. “Hey, I want a secret identity too you know.”

Erica and Stiles shared a look and Stiles giggled, “Alfred, definitely Alfred.”

Scott’s face fell. “I’m going to find Allison, she at least appreciates me.”

* * *

 

Lydia sat in the Chemistry room going over her notes. Prof. Harris asked her to assist in some research and she was happy to assist. The wolves were all at Lacrosse practice, except for Allison and Erica who had other obligations. Derek had shown up and whisked Stiles away after lunch. She knew they weren’t dating but she could see how close they were, the whole pack could. She had other things to worry about that Stiles’ issues at that moment.

“What are we experimenting on today?” Isaac’s news about the Chemistry teacher placed her on her guard, but the lure of knowledge overcame any reservations she had about being alone with him.

“Bonding specific chemicals to iron to see if we can prevent rusting in water,” Harris said while peering over his glasses at her. He walked behind her.

She smelled something odd and heard, “ _Et_ _dormiet_ _cum dico_ _recordaberis_ _.”_

Next thing she knew she was sitting in her car with Jackson knocking on the window. “Hey, Lydia, you okay?”

She started and then sank back in her seat. “I’m fine. I’ll see you at the loft.” 

* * *

 

“I should be angry that you show up and whisk me from school, but on the other hand, you are keeping me away from that bastard, Harris.” Stiles stopped and frowned as they approached the turnoff for Hale House. “Derek, why are we going there?”

“I need your help.” Derek paused and then looked over at Stiles. “I tried to bury all the memories of my family after the fire. I couldn’t face them. But I just started a journal to record everything I do remember. They deserve to be remembered…and honored.” He felt Stiles’ hand on his and squeezed it lightly. “But you can see things others can’t.”

They walked up into the house. Stiles could feel the old threshold, so long had the family lived there that even years later, there was some element of home lingering. They made their way to the basement.

“You sure you want to be here?”

“I need to do this, Stiles.” Derek led them down to a long wall. “Somewhere in here was a door that led down to another room or two. I was too young to know what was down there.”

Stiles closed his eyes and focused. With his fingers and inner sight he walked along the wall and crease became apparent to his inner vision. Peering deeper, he found the pressure point and hit the release. The wall moved back a bit and slid open. Both he and Derek coughed as dust bloomed around them. Derek pulled out a flashlight and they made their way down some stairs. “Wow, we found a wine cellar.”

They walked a bit. Stiles noted the ages on some of the bottles and whistled as he figured the collection might be valuable. Derek ignored him and continued towards the back, he pointed, “Look back there!” At the far end of the room was another door. It wasn’t locked and they went in.

The room wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t a closet. It was cluttered. A very old desk was against one wall and there were two crammed bookshelves. The desk had papers on them; a fine layer of dust was settled on everything. Stiles looked at the books without touching them. There was an old safe opposite the desk. Derek went to the safe and it opened with a turn of the handle. He gasped.

The safe was full of papers, folders, and various items. A box in the middle of the center shelf called to him. Derek opened it and picked up a necklace with a large quartz crystal hanging from the center. He touched it and his mind blanked. Everything went white.

He was in the old library of the house. All around him was his family. He could hear the laughs of times gone by. Voices he hadn’t heard in years rang in his ears. His mother’s laugh echoed from the kitchen. In front of him all in white was his grandmother. She gave him a bright smile. _“Oh my darling boy…”_

Her hand caressed his face and he leaned into the touch he hadn’t felt in so long.

“ _Stop fretting about things that were beyond your control. I haven’t much time…I can warn you of grave things approaching and you shall be tested as you have never been. Trust and love again. The crystal you hold was given to the family during the French and Indian War by a shaman for services rendered to his family. It is very special in the right hands. We have lived here for over two hundred years, in this forest. We have guarded since we came here and guard again you must. It is your duty, but you will know when the time is right to act. Be the man you were meant to be. Know we love you and there is nothing to forgive. Grieve not and be strong…”_

Stiles saw Derek go completely still. He kicked his Sight in and saw Derek totally surrounded by a white light. He didn’t want to interfere; he could sense a deep magic at work, but one that posed no harm to his alpha. He watched as tears trailed down Derek’s cheeks. Stiles’ heart broke and then Derek slumped and Stiles quickly grabbed him. “Derek, you okay?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know.” He was clutching the crystal hard and started laughing. “I heard my mother’s voice. I heard them laughing. I heard my grandmother’s voice clear as day. Oh God, Stiles!” He buried his head in Stiles’ shoulder. “She…she told me to forgive myself and to do my duty. I’d know when it was time. She told me it was okay to trust.” He threw his head back and laughed in a way he hadn’t since the fire. “Cryptic old biddy!”

Stiles eyed Derek cautiously. “Are you sure you are okay, dude?”

Derek looked Stiles in the eyes. “Yes. Just overwhelmed.” He looked down at his hand and the crystal in it. “This has been in the family for many generations. I’m told it was gifted to the family by a shaman before there was a California.” He placed it around Stiles’ neck and patted it as it fell perfectly over Stiles’ heart. “You needed a focus stone.”

Starting to object, Stiles felt Derek’s finger go over his lips preventing him from saying anything. “I’m trusting my instincts. _You_ need to have it.”

For Stiles, as the stone settled over his heart, it felt like something clicking into place. His awareness reached new levels, his Sight became clearer, and the energy around him settled down. _Slow_ …the only words flowing across his mind. Not all jumbled and chaotic as normal, but a single thought as he looked at Derek. _Slow_. “Thank you.”

Derek nodded and motioned around the room. “You got your secret stash of info and I got mine too.” He pulled Stiles into another hug and let it linger. “Not everything was lost.”

Stiles reached down and grabbed Derek’s hand. Their fingers intertwined. “Sometimes…sometimes losing so much makes you appreciate what you have all the more.” He gave the wolf another smile touched with a hint of sadness. “But we are going to have to go through all this and my boxes too.”

Derek snorted. “The Pack research team is going to be busy.”

They left everything as it was. Derek knew it is all safer hidden away. The trip to the loft was quiet with Stiles fingering the focus stone absently. They arrived at the loft as the pack was arguing over food.

“Isaac lives here so he needs to learn to cook!” Erica gave the younger wolf a smirk. “If one word comes out of your mouth about women and kitchens I will rip your balls off. Heal from that!”

Scott, Boyd, and Allison drifted away from Erica and Isaac, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Stiles moved between them and put his hands up to keep them separated. “You know, it might be helpful if we made a schedule for meals. Takeout gets old after awhile. That way no one person gets stuck with it and a cleaning schedule so Derek isn’t picking up after everyone.”

“And,” Derek added, “A rotation schedule between here and Stiles’ house.” He winked at Stiles. “That way he can kick people out when they overstay their welcome.”

“What? Oh man, you get to tell dad that!” Stiles plopped down in the oversized chair Derek normally favored. “The grocery bill will triple.”

Everything came to a halt when Jackson stormed through the door. “Where is Lydia?”

Erica shrugged. “I had to get a pedicure after school. I assumed she would be here when I got here.”

Jackson frowned and ran a hand over his face. “She was acting weird. She was sitting in her car all still with a vacant look when I found her. She sounded surprised and annoyed when I tapped on her window. She said was coming here.”

Lydia walked in with a bag in her hand. She rolled her eyes when Jackson rushed over. “I had to pick up a few things, jackass. Back off!”

Derek moved closer and inhaled. His instincts said something was off, but he had no idea what it could have been. Lydia came off as annoyed, but that was usual. “What’s in the bag?”

“Some natural candles. There is way too much testosterone in the air.” She smiled at Erica. “This place needs to smell more hospitable to the female population.”

Derek was about to respond when he noticed Stiles was walking around the walls doing…something. It looked like he was touching them but he had a vacant look about him. “Stiles?”

The wards around the loft appeared to his inner Sight. He was examining the wards and checking them for tampering. They flowed with energy, but he could see their structure with much greater clarity than when he wove them. All the flaws that could be fatal against an experienced mage called to him. “Derek, everything feels so much sharper. Everyone, can you gather in the center of the room. I’m going to reset the wards a bit. I see what Carlos was saying now. This won’t take but a moment.”

The pack all moved to the center of the loft, getting close. Stiles raised his hands and allowed the power to collect again. His center was easy to find and the focus stone made it stronger, his grounding. He shaped the power as Carlos taught him and he slowly sent it out in tendrils, allowing the power to settle along the threshold. The feel of the pack around him enhanced the threshold, making it solid in its own right. The wards pulsed with new energy. They settled and flared into place. No weak areas stood out to him. Satisfied, Stiles dropped his link and examined the work. “Wow.”

Jackson grabbed his shoulder. “Okay, that…I felt that.”

The whole pack had experienced the energy flow and a hint of the pack bond. Derek clasped Stiles other shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Building a pack one moment at a time.”

* * *

 

It had been an uneventful week when Lydia purposeful steps echoed down the hall with Erica and Allison trailing in her wake. Stiles recalled the last time they met a hallway ambush; he still shuddered at the memory. He started looking for the closest escape route. “Stiles, it’s been two weeks since we talked about your…tattoo. So, there will be a research meeting at your house.”

Stiles started to protest, but Erica gave him a wicked smile. “Slow your roll, Batman. Derek already approved and so did your dad.”

“Besides, Derek said you haven’t had time to look at the books Carlos sent you, with Deaton, lacrosse, and homework interfering.” Allison smiled and winked. “Oh, it’s also a pack sleep over. Apparently you and Derek shared some thoughts on building bonds.”

Stiles banged his head against a locker. “How do I get myself into these situations?”

* * *

 

John walked into his house and sighed as it was total chaos. He knew when he drove up and saw all the cars that a pack meeting was taking place, but the living room and dining room were a disaster. Stiles, Lydia, Danny, and Allison were each on a laptop and John counted three digital scanners, one projector, and two printers and they were yelling about the books Stiles received from Carlos. In the living room, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Scott were all yelling about the video games they were playing. He took off his jacket and smiled. “Where is Derek?”

Isaac smiled, “Our fearless leader has been tasked to deliver us food so not to wear out our welcome and have wanted posters placed all over town for food theft.” 

Erica swatted Isaac in the head. “Dumbass. He went to get Chinese because he ordered enough for twenty and didn’t trust the delivery guy to do it right.”

He walked through the chaos of the ‘research’ room and gave his son a hug. He noticed the projection had two images on the wall that looked similar. “What is that?”

Lydia smirked at Stiles before answering. “That is your son’s mark he got the night of his epic nightmare. The one he forgot to tell anyone about.”

John gave Stiles a stern look and then shook his head. “But why are they different?”

Allison got up and pointed to the image on the left. “This one is a picture Stiles took of it that morning and the other is a picture that Lydia took about three weeks after.”

“Print me a copy.” He pointed at Stiles and frowned. “THIS is why I should be kept in the loop. I do forensics for a living. What else do you have?”

“We are running them against known linguistics databases trying to get even a partial match.” Danny pointed to a few of the books on the table. “Some of these reference ancient languages and we are doing a manual search because Lydia doesn’t trust computer translations.”

“Don’t start with me again Danny!”

“Kids!” John knew enough about children that arguments could get out of control in a hurry. They were very smart, too smart, teenagers, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t act like kids from time to time. “What else is all this?”

Allison showed John a few things. “We started translating the Bestiary a few months ago and Danny wants to make sure we can cross index what we have with these sources.”

“If we do this right up front then it will make everything easier.” Danny smiled. “And I want it on a secure server with multi-encryption levels and registered access.”

“And where are we going to put that you nerd?” asked Lydia. “Whatever, never mind. That symbol on Stiles’ hip has changed, but it was raw and new when he took his picture.”

Right at that moment, Scott, Boyd, and Isaac took off out the front door. A few minutes later they came in with Derek holding boxes of food. “Hi, John.”

The boys came in carrying boxes of food. Derek paused next to John for a moment. “I got you some Kung Po Chicken, I know it’s your favorite. I won’t rat you out to Stiles.”

“I heard that,” Stiles pouted. “You know he shouldn’t eat that stuff!”

Danny was chomping on an eggroll when his laptop dinged. “Hey I think we have a partial match on the Stiles’ tattoo-thingy.”

Lydia was over his shoulder in a heartbeat. “Can you transfer that image to the projector?”

In seconds the data on Danny’s laptop was on the wall. Lydia and Stiles moved closer to the image. “What language is that?”

Danny frowned and then leaned back, shocked. “Enochian”

Stiles flailed for a moment. “The Hell is Enochian?”

“The opposite actually,” Danny stated. “According to this it is the language of angels.”

A huge bark of laughter came from the living room. Jackson was doubled over laughing. “Oh classic! Stiles has been touched by an angel! Roma Downey will show up at any moment.”

Erica frowned, “Who is Roma Downey?”

Jackson looked up and was greeted with a bunch of questioning looks. “I had a nanny that loved that TV show.” More silence followed. “Whatever,” he muttered and went back to playing the video game.

“Can we get back to the subject?” Lydia gave the back of Jackson’s head one of her patented looks. “This mark looks incomplete.”

Danny pulled the two pictures of Stiles’ tattoo back up and then the Enochian tables he found. “That means something, but it looks like half of a mark.”

Stiles sighed, “So my mystery man is some kind of angel and we have no idea who.”

Allison nodded, “It’s a start.”

Derek demanded the research stop so the rest of pack night could begin. “Look, the books and Stiles’ mark aren’t going anywhere. We’re going to watch a movie. Which means no video games or texting while we watch.”

The pack settled into cozy spots around the room. Derek deliberately made sure he sat on the couch and ended up leaning back against Stiles’ chest. “For someone who is so boney, you’re amazingly comfortable.”

Stiles huffed, “Well for someone so fit, you weigh a ton.” They ignored the looks from the rest of the pack as they settled against one another. Stiles brought his hands around and pulled Derek tighter against his chest. “This okay?” he whispered.

Derek wiggled back further and nodded. He looked at the pack all curled up around each other. Isaac was bracketing Erica with Boyd on the other side. Scott and Allison were on the floor in front of Danny, Jackson, and Lydia. Derek grasped Stiles’ hand and whispered to the teen. “Not a bad idea.”

“You should know by now that all my ideas are good ideas.”

After two movies, the girls went up to the guest room to have girls’ night and the guys settled in for a gore fest. Stiles moved Derek off of him and stood up. He pulled Derek with him. “I have a session with Deaton tomorrow morning so I need sleep.”

Derek shook his head, but started to move with Stiles. He gave the teen a playful shove towards the staircase.

Boyd called out, “So how does Derek fit into that equation?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Duh, he’s better than a teddy bear for keeping bad dreams away.”

They trooped up the stairs to Stiles’ room to get ready for bed. Both of them brushed their teeth and then stripped down. Stiles down to a t-shirt and briefs and Derek to a pair of black hip briefs. Stiles bit his lip and smiled. “On sale?”

Derek nodded, “Oh yeah, Macy’s New York, Laura loved to shop there. I have quite the underwear collection. Cuts down on laundry.”

They both got in bed and this time Derek pulled Stiles into a hug as they settled in together. “Today was a good day.”

“Yeah, and dad actually commented on how they cleaned the kitchen without yelling.”

Derek carded his hand through Stiles’ hair. He listened as the teen’s heartbeat slowed into a nice easy rhythm. Some of the easy parts of pack building were underway. The harder parts still had to happen. ‘ _The bonds are better, but can still be broken. We’ll get there._ ’

* * *

 

Stiles looked down at his sleeping body snuggled tight against Derek’s and a deep sensation of happiness flooded his awareness. He could feel the happiness and contentment from his friend. He made his way in his Dream form around the house and the feeling of family was overwhelming. His dad was as relaxed as he’d been since his mom had died. The girls were still giggling about their boyfriends and he could hear the guys downstairs cringing as the wolves overheard some of the comments. Stiles didn’t want to know anymore about some of their sexual prowess he was overhearing.

The wards around the house radiated to his Sight. The pack was safe and happy. Stiles took off and examined the empty loft and found those wards to be strong and whole. A quick sweep of the area made him stop cold. He could feel different energies now. He was floating above the high school and on the roof was a glowing red glyph. It was different from any he’d seen. But on the basketball court, he could see the sigil he’d knew to mean the Alpha Pack.

A glimmer in the distance caught his eye. It was on the far side of the preserve on the opposite side of Hale House. He was there in an instant. The energies of the area were different. Different in ways he’d never experienced. The Glimmer expanded and was almost like a door. Part of him wanted to go through, but something made him hesitate. In a blink he was back in his body and snuggled against Derek.

“Welcome back.”

Stiles moved, but Derek’s arms kept him close. “How…how did you know?”

“I just do. Like the night of your nightmare; I knew then too. See anything interesting?”

Stiles swallowed and tightened his hold on the werewolf. “Yes, but we can discuss it tomorrow.”

* * *

 

John walked into his kitchen and laughed. Derek was whisking batter in a large bowl. There was a plate piled high with bacon and the smell of something wonderful coming from the oven.

“You look unusually happy this morning.” John filled his coffee cup up and refilled Derek’s. He looked around before he reached over and grab a piece of bacon. “Don’t tell Stiles.”

Derek’s mouth quirked at the edges. “Stiles had some good ideas for bonding and we’ll see this afternoon how Chris’ ideas for training pan out.” He started ladling out the batter to make pancakes. 

The pack made their way into the kitchen to start helping themselves to the mounds of food. Stiles glared at John every time he reached for some bacon. Derek would cough to hide his smile. That would earn him a glare from Stiles; Derek simply gave the teen a look which had the whole pack laughing.

Stiles looked over at the wall clock. “Damn, I’m late. See you out at the house.”

* * *

 

“Will wonders never cease?” Deaton exclaimed. “Stiles, you have very good energy control. Though you do need to start to use a language when it comes to magic. It insulates your channels from the raw energy. The spells structure themselves. But the ‘foreign’ nature of the language works as insulation.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I told you, I think in terms of runes, sigils, glyphs and the like. Those give everything structure to me. I can use Latin, in fact Lydia has my Latin to almost novice Roman Catholic Priest.”

Deaton chuckled, “Now it’s time to teach you a personal shielding spell.” He went to a cabinet and pulled out a small box. “Open it.”

The box was an ordinary gift box. “Aw, you shouldn’t have.” Stiles opened it and pulled out a silver bracelet.

“I didn’t. That is from Derek on my instructions. That is your focus for shielding.”  Deaton smiled again. “I imagine this will be easier than building a ward around a house. Given that you are a science fiction fan I think you have an idea of what shields can do?”

Over the next two hour, Stiles configured partial body shields, full body shields, solid shields for physical attacks, energy shields for magic. Finally, Deaton called an end to the session. “Well, Stiles, that was a good beginning, but soon we’ll have to move on to other tests.”

Stiles groaned, “What tests?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

 

The wolves were lazing about in the sun while Danny, Lydia, and Allison sat in the shade of the ruined house. Derek stood off to the side and waited for the guest of honor to show up.

“What’s my dad doing here?” Allison asked as Chris Argent pulled up.

Derek smiled. “A new form of training and new ways of doing things.” He vanished into the house and came out with two large plastic shipping crates. He put down out front and went back in to get the other two. He nodded at Chris.

“Morning, kids,” Chris said as he opened one of the crates. He pulled out a gun and smiled at them. “The Sheriff, Derek, and I had a chat and figured that you need different ways of training. So here are a variety of paintball guns.”

All the crates were opened and more than a dozen paintball guns were available, some pistols and some of the tactical variety. Numerous goggles were also pulled out along with harnesses and other accessories.

“Two buddies and I set up a course just down the rise and in the old creek bed. You will each have thirty rounds and a total of twenty four targets. The course will be timed. Humans and werewolves will go through the course.” Chris pointed further away from the house. “The course is over a football field in length. This first go is a baseline assessment. After everyone runs it there will be a break and a second session that Derek will explain then.” He motioned for the pack towards the crates. They sorted through everything and began to assemble their stuff.

Chris looked over everyone and made sure they were properly equipped. “First up, Derek.”

Derek was at the start of the course, the entrance to the creek bed. The mask took a bit to get used to, but he adapted. The tactical rifle is light and easy to maneuver. The buzzer went off and he started down the course. His reflexes were supernatural as was his hand eye coordination. With grace and speed he moved down the course firing off single burst shots as the targets popped up. Barely breathing hard, he came to the end and looked over at Chris.

“How’d I do?” Derek removed his mask and locked his gun.

“You hit all the targets, twenty-one kill shots out of twenty-four. Twenty-six shots fired. Time was under three minutes.” Chris looked up with wide eyes. “Impressive. I didn’t know you had weapons training.”

“Arcades and skeet shooting. I tried mounted shooting once or twice, but horses don’t care for werewolves.”

Chris deadpanned, “Can’t imagine why.” He looked down at his list. “Okay, next up – Boyd.”

Derek watched as the pack went through the course. Four of them were through it when he picked up something in the air. His eyes flashed red for a second. “Stiles,” he muttered and took off like a shot.

* * *

 

Despite his exhaustion, Stiles made his way towards the area of the Preserve that held the glimmer in the Dream Realm. It was further than he estimated, but he wasn’t going to turn back. A clearing opened before him and to his Sight he could sense magic in the air, but it was different. Moving into the clearing he paused when seemingly out of nowhere appeared…

“OH. MY. GOD. You’re a centaur!” Stiles mouth hung open as an eight foot tall being, half man, half horse stood before him. The horse was a beautiful chestnut and the man was beautiful in an Abercrombie & Fitch kind of way. Stiles could feel the power radiating off the centaur. He gulped.

“Hail, young mage! I am Reynard, Lord of the Summer Court. We’d felt stirrings that this outpost was again occupied.”

Derek came crashing through the brush into the clearing. He saw Stiles standing in front of a centaur. It took him a moment to process before coming up to Stiles’ side.

“Hail, young Alpha and Guardian. I am Reynard, Lord of the Summer Court. I send greetings from Titania, Queen of Summer, and warnings.” The centaur eyed them both for a moment. “Long has your family guarded this forest and all that it holds. Summer cannot allow this entrance to our lands to be in unfriendly hands. We will honor our accord with your family, provided you can pass the tests that are coming.”

Derek frowned, “What accord?”

“The Summer lands have an entrance here.” He pointed to the clearing. “Your family’s home sits on a confluence of power. Guardianship was acknowledged and lordship granted in return for these places being safe. Much has happened with the wars; allies have fallen all over the lands – including your family. We will honor our accords to a point young alpha. Should you fail, then Summer will act.”

Reynard pointed to Stiles, “Know that the Time of Change is coming. Knowledge weighs on you and wisdom is at its beginnings. We centaurs watch the stars for its portents and what they say makes us weep.

“Young Alpha and young mage, Darkness is coming and it is like nothing that has been seen in eons. All will be tested and everyone is threatened. You must grow strong. Prove that you can do your duty in the coming weeks and Summer will aid you when you call.”

Stiles and Derek watched as Reynard went to the center of the clearing and vanished. Derek frowned for a second and turned to Stiles. Before he could speak Stiles pointed to at him. “Why are you dressed like a commando?”

“What are you doing out here alone?” Derek snarled, ignoring the question. “Come with me!” He started back to the course.

“I wanted to check out what I saw last night.”

“And you didn’t think it was important to mention?” Derek fumed.

“What the hell? I’m fine!” Stiles was getting worked up.

“I told you not to go out alone, Stiles. And you hid your intentions!”

Stiles sputtered for a second. “It’s no big deal.” They continued arguing as they made their way back.

They came upon the pack as the last member, Isaac, was finishing up the course. Derek was pissed and all the betas could sense it.

“Stiles! Enough!” Derek roared. He pointed at Scott. “Text the sheriff and tell him that Stiles was out in the woods alone.”

The pack turned as one to stare at Stiles. Silence hung in the air for a minute. He fumed and a buzz from his pocket stopped him from yelling at Derek.

‘ **You’re grounded.** ’ Stiles eyes went wide.

Derek looked at his phone. “Stiles, give your keys to Scott. He’ll drive your Jeep for the foreseeable future.”

Stiles went rigid. His anger flared behind his eyes. The whole pack started to look around as the forest felt alive. Trees sways and the ground trembled slightly. Stiles gripped his focus stone and leaned against a tree. He reached for his center and with great effort grounded himself. The anger calmed from a storm to a small flame. Swallowing hard and without saying anything he took his keys out and tossed them to Scott.

He walked past the pack, ignoring their looks, and to the crates. He suited up and looked at Chris. “Can I take a turn?”

Chris glanced at Derek, who remained stoic, and nodded. “Sure, you need a baseline too.”

Stiles took another calming breath and centered his awareness. Time slowed and the buzzer sounded like it went on forever. He moved with speed and grace he’s never known. He could feel the movements of the targets as they were coming into place. His aim was true and his footing solid.

The pack watched as Stiles moved faster than they thought possible. Chris whistled when Stiles finished. “Three and a half minutes. Twenty-one kill shots all targets hit. Thirty shots fired. How did you do that?”

Stiles shrugged. “No idea, just did it.”

Derek cleared his throat. “Deaton told me you are a hyper-kinetic. As a mage it might have some strange side-effects.” He moved back to the crates. “Okay, listen up. Round two. We are going to have two-on-two games. Werewolves can take three hits before ruled down. There is a catch.” He noticed the smiles fall into frowns. “The teams will be different combinations that aren’t used to working together. Or, can’t stand each other. Jackson, you and Scott will be a team against Boyd and Danny.”

Everyone went out for a two-on-two twice before Derek called an end to the training. He thanked Chris for his help. “Stiles, I’m taking you home.”

The rest of the pack filed out. Scott knew where Stiles was parked so he headed that way. Stiles headed to the Camaro. He’d been silent for the afternoon, only answering questions when they were posed. Most of the pack avoided him. He’d partnered with Allison and Jackson. Both times came out a draw.

The drive has been in oppressive silence. Derek had to let Stiles in since his keys were with Scott. Stiles walked past him to the kitchen. His temper was flaring again having to be let into his own house.

“Stiles, sit.” Derek watched as Stiles leaned against the counter taking deep breaths. “Stiles, sit down so we can talk.”

“Oh, you want to talk instead of just embarrassing the fuck out of me in front of everyone. You want to talk instead of fucking ordering me to do things!”

“STILES! Sit down!”  

He slammed his water bottle down and threw himself on the couch. Stiles stared up at Derek.

“Can you think, please, think about what happened this afternoon. Rationally and from another perspective than your own?” Derek asked. “I gave you a direct order and your dad agreed. You deliberately disobeyed that today.”

“I am tired of being escorted everywhere. I’m tired of not getting a say in MY LIFE!”

Derek sat down near Stiles. “Okay, we’ll get to that, but think about what I just said.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Yes, I did what I wasn’t supposed to.”

“And the whole pack knew it,” Derek added. “Why did I do that in front of everyone?”

Stiles looked down. “To humiliate me.” A finger raised his chin so he could look at Derek in the eyes. He saw sadness in them.

“I would never do anything to hurt you, Stiles, not like that. I did it so they would _know_. Discipline is vital for a pack, Stiles. All of them view you as the pack second. You are the most important cog in the pack. You aren’t a wolf, so your obedience isn’t mandated. You’re my friend more than anything. But they know that you aren’t above them in pack discipline.”

“You used me as an example,” Stiles ground out.

“Pack building isn’t always about the fun things, Stiles. Discipline is crucial especially if we believe all the warnings we’ve been given.” Derek placed his hand on Stiles. “I’m proud of you, by the way.”

Stiles sputtered, “Why?”

“You didn’t argue or fight. You controlled your anger and your magic. You handed over your keys and moved on. It took true maturity to do that.”

“I wanted to summon a ball of lightning and make you eat it.”

Derek nodded and squeezed Stiles hand again. “I know, but you didn’t. The pack knows that no one gets away with rule breaking. How long do you think you’ve earned being without your Jeep?” Derek raised a finger. “Keep in mind, an alert went out that I doubt you’ve seen. This morning it was reported that over a dozen mid-level magic users from the Paranet have vanished in the last twenty-four hours. More than one with their house wards blown apart.”

Stiles hung his head. “Alpha pack and someone after mages; I…I think it would be safer if I was with you or the pack all the time.”

Standing, Derek pulled Stiles up with him and into a tight hug. “I know you value your independence. But we all value you alive and healthy more. I need you safe. There will come a time soon when you will be in danger and there will be nothing I can do. Until then, please. Let’s us protect you. Let me protect you.”

Stiles put his head on Derek’s shoulder. The afternoon had sucked. He knew he disappointed everyone. “Okay, I’ll try. But you can’t get pissed when I need to be someplace and you have to drive me.”

“Deal.”   

* * *

 

_Reddite_ _ resurget ex favilla et nova lux propius accedit: Surge, et hereditatem vindicare._

Lydia woke with a start. Her hands and legs were covered in dirt. The sun was rising and she was in the middle of the Preserve with no idea how she got there. The last thing she remembered was getting ready for bed and answering her phone. But that was last night. She started to panic; she could not remember. “Where the hell am I?” She screamed.

Away in the distance Adrian Harris nodded and continued to walk away. The bottle in his hands had what he needed for now. He looked up and smiled. “A few more days and the moon will be in place. A few more days and I can be free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et dormiet cum dico recordaberis - and remember when I say sleep  
> Reddite resurget ex favilla et nova lux propius accedit: Surge, et hereditatem vindicare - Rise from the ashes and return; a new dawn approaches, rise and reclaim your heritage


	4. Whisper to a Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek share while events grow darker around them.

Warmth seeped into Stiles’ bones. The soft breaths tickling the back of his neck made him relax in ways he’d never dreamed. Part of his awareness now extended to cycles of the day, he could sense the sun rising. He didn’t want to wake; it was a Sunday morning and that meant sleeping in and being lazy. Life in Beacon Hills didn’t see it that way; panic flooded his awareness. He’s not alone in his reaction. Derek bolted upright instantly as well.

Derek eyes flashed red as danger threatened the pack. He jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes. “Lydia! I can feel her panic. She’s in the Preserve somewhere. Wake the pack!” He was out the window after that.

Stiles pulled his phone out and called Scott. “Come on Scott, wake up!” Giving up on his friend, knowing that he was dead to the world passed out. He did the next best thing. “Melissa, hi, yeah, I know it’s early. I really need you to wake Scott up. Yes, it’s a werewolf thing.”

A little over a minute passed before Scott picked up the phone. “Man that’s low making my mom get me up.”

Stiles sighed, “Scott, Lydia - something’s wrong. Derek is heading to the Preserve to search.” That got Scott moving. His next call was to Jackson, who hung up on him after telling him Lydia was in trouble. Getting the rest of the wolves mobilized didn’t take any effort.

Stiles paced and waited at home having no choice in the matter. His Jeep was at Scott’s, he didn’t have a key to the Camaro, and he wasn’t walking anywhere. Marching down the stairs, he got the coffee going and noticed that his dad wasn’t home either. “Great, Stiles is all alone and can’t get anywhere.”

The doorbell rang, followed by pounding on the front door, broke Stiles from his thoughts. The peephole showed Danny and Allison on his doorstep. “Come in, guys.”

Allison nodded. “Scott told me to come here and Jackson called Danny.”

Danny rubbed his eyes, “Dude, coffee!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but went to the kitchen to get the caffeine for his friends. He brought out two mugs and handed them out. Restless nervous energy coursed through Stiles. Deciding to put the energy to use, he went into the dining room and started to look through the books that Carlos sent. He picked one up and began to read it. _‘Theories of Combat Magic.’_ The words flowed into his awareness and seemed to imprint ideas, images, and patterns in his mind. It was like a direct download of information into his head.

By the time, Stiles surfaced from the book he noticed that Danny and Allison were at the table and back to researching as well. Danny smiled at the hyper teen. “Welcome back, you’ve been in that book for almost an hour. Didn’t know you could concentrate that long.”

“Wow that was weird.” Stiles’ thoughts were interrupted as his phone buzzed.

* * *

 

Derek ran like the wind through the Preserve. The pack bond told him Lydia was in distress and his instincts told him she was in the Preserve. He could feel Jackson as well in full out panic to find his mate. Derek stopped and sniffed the air, her scent was around, but he could not pinpoint where it was located specifically.

A howl rent the air and Derek knew that Jackson found her. He ran up and saw Scott and Isaac joining them. “Jackson, take her to Deaton’s. Scott, go with them. Isaac, stay with me until Boyd and Erica join me and then go to Stiles’.”

He and Isaac started searching for clues as to how Lydia got there. Boyd and Erica arrived and Isaac took off. Erica moved away from the areas that had been searched and frowned. “Derek, this area is weird. I can’t smell anything.”

Derek moved closer and also noted the absence of smells. He turned to Boyd. “Call Stiles. Danny or Allison should be there. Have Isaac bring Stiles here so he can examine this place with his Sight.”

He paced around trying to figure out how large the area of _wrongness_ was. The forest itself knew something was not right and was trying to explain it to him.

* * *

 

Derek was right behind Stiles as he moved towards the area that was missing something. Stiles stopped and shuddered. “Derek, there is a magic here, but I don’t know what it is. It feels alien, unlike the Fae we met yesterday, this feels horrid.”

Stretching his awareness, Stiles tried to peer past the veil of magic around the area. The whole area reeked of blood, pain, and death. He continued to move forward. Reaching for the threads of magic to try to peer further; he was thrown back violently and hit something hard. Darkness took him.

Stiles groaned and tried to sit up, but the pain in his head made him lay back down. “Ow fuck,” he muttered.

“Thank goodness,” John said as he sat down next to Stiles. “You okay, kiddo?”

Groaning again, Stiles opened his eyes and frowned. “Dad?”

“Yeah, you’ve been out for a bit. Had us worried sick. Deaton said you got hit with a backlash spell.”

Derek walked in a few minutes later and handed Stiles a mug. “Deaton said this was a special tea to help with the migraine you’re going to have.” He sat down on the other side of Stiles and pulled him closer. Stiles leaned back into the touch and sighed as Derek started rubbing his neck, shoulders, and head all while slowly leaching some of Stiles’ pain.

John’s eyebrows went up and waved a hand between the two of them. “Do we need to have a talk?”

Stiles tried to roll his eyes, but winced as even his eyeballs hurt. “We’re friends, dad. Did Deaton say anything else?”

“Lydia was covered in some kind of dark magic, but it was fading rapidly. She’s in the guestroom resting.” John reached over and ruffled Stiles’ hair.  He looked at the two of them again and shook his head. “Let me know when this changes from friends. We’ll chat about sleepovers at that point.”

Stiles groaned from more than the headache. The tea was soothing him as were Derek’s fingers. “Dad, we’ll cross bridges that need crossing when we get there. Did we learn anything else from Deaton?”

“Apparently the pack bond is much stronger than it was even a month ago,” Derek said quietly. “As much as I hate to say this; looks like your plans are working.”

“You should know by now, I’m always right.”

* * *

 

Melissa McCall finished looking over Stiles and sighed. “How do you manage day-to-day, boy? I don’t think you have a concussion, but Derek is pretty hard, so don’t slam into him too often…without planning on it in advance of course.” She winked at her son’s best friend.

“Oh, no, please, no, just, no!” Stiles moaned. “Not you too! We’re friends!”

She gave him a look. “You think you’ve fooled your dad then you have another thing coming, Stiles. No one is fooled.” She leaned forward and whispered, “Friends don’t hold each other’s hands or snuggle together every chance they get.” She gave him a pat on the back.

Derek walked back in the room as she was leaving. “Be good to him or you will have me to deal with as well, Derek.”

He nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

She went across the hall and knocked on the guest bedroom door. She entered and sighed at the sight of Lydia and Jackson curled up around each other. “Lydia, I need to check on you.”

Lydia sat up, “Ms. McCall, Dr. Deaton already checked me out.”

“He’s a vet and I’m a nurse; who’d you rather have examining you, someone who looks after cats and dogs or someone who looks after humans?”

Lydia sat up straighter. She hit Jackson to wake him up. “If I have to be up then you have to be up.” She let Melissa take her vitals and to check her for any injuries or bruises that may have bloomed in the hours after she was found.

“How are you doing?”

“I can’t remember anything and I woke up in the middle of the forest…peachy!”

“Well, I can’t see anything wrong, but I suggest you take it easy over the next few days and try not to force your memory to return. The harder you try the harder it will be.”

“Jackson, take me home! We have school in the morning and finals are in a few weeks.” Lydia thanked Melissa and the Sheriff on her way out. She turned back to Stiles. “Research this week. I want to know what the hell is going on!”

* * *

 

Danny smacked Jackson on his back. “Dude, have you seen the new guys!”

“No, but I’ve heard the uproar they’re creating.” Jackson stated while checking his phone for anything exciting. “You’re heart rate is wild man. One of them catch your eye?”

“Haven’t met them yet, but I have had twin fantasies in the past.” Danny smiled broadly at Jackson while the other teen smirked back. “You told me about your threesome and foursome fantasies before Jackson, so don’t get all bitchy with me.”

“Whatever!” Jackson was going to say something else, but he saw the twins coming towards them and stopped. Neither of the twins stopped walking, or even broke stride, but they had to know. “Danny, they’re wolves!”

“What the hell is it with wolves around here? And they are hot!” Danny leaned back against the lockers. “Tell me they aren’t part of the ones you’re looking for?”

Jackson shrugged. “Dude, in this messed up town what do you think?”

Danny straightened up. “I’m perpetually single! You have Lydia, Scott and Allison, Boyd and Erica, hell I think Isaac is starting to look good. I want to be part of the mating game.”

“Derek and Stiles are single,” Jackson added.

“Seriously, they are the worst! When they finally get together it’s going to be an epically craptastic romantic mess.”

“Well you can get some frustration out later. It’s going to be fun!” Jackson winked and walked away.

* * *

 

His nose was deep in his locker as he tried to get everything he needed for his homework. Stiles was abruptly yanked from there and he noticed Scott had one arm and Jackson another. “Hey guys, what’s going on?” He saw Boyd following while Isaac finished getting all of Stiles things. “Guys?”

“Relax, Stilinski, we’re going to have a practice session out on the lacrosse field,” Jackson said as he smiled wickedly down at Stiles. “Deaton told Scott what we should do.”

Stiles gulped, “And where is Derek?” Something was up and it didn’t bode well for him.

Scott smiled, “Him and Allison are running an errand for Deaton.”

Panic flooded Stiles. “You got rid of Derek for this practice?”

Neither wolf answered. Erica, Lydia, and Danny were waiting on the field for them. Danny tossed Stiles a lacrosse helmet. Scott and Jackson let Stiles go. He stumbled for a second.

Scott grinned wide. “Deaton said you need practice shielding and that you needed to be tested in conditions that would make you want to shield.”

“Oh God!” Stiles muttered.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd pulled up six buckets full of baseballs. Jackson rubbed his hands gleefully. “You have to shield from us throwing baseballs at you - hard. All the time thinking of all the dog jokes, insane babble, and general torture you put us through on a daily basis.” His smile broadened at the thought of payback.

“Jackson!” Scott barked. “We’ll start out slowly, but Deaton said not to hold back, to change our angles. He said he warned you.”

Stiles scrunched his face in distaste. “Yeah, no he didn’t!”  He motioned for them to move into position. He brought up his left arm that held his shield bracelet focus. He poured his will and energy into and snapped a partial body shield in front of him. He lowered his mask and screamed, “Bring it!”

Jackson fired a fastball first. It hit the shield and managed to bend it enough to graze Stiles’ chest. Stiles adjusted his shield strength.

“That counts as a hit for Jackson,” Lydia announced.

Scott and then Boyd fired off fastballs at Stiles’ shield, both careened away. Erica and Isaac launched theirs and they too careened away. Jackson smiled. “Now it’s on!”

Stiles slipped into his hyperawareness. The wolves spread out and he expanded his shield to a full bodied one. His will and power reinforced areas as the balls came flying in. Five superpowered wolves and a wild card kept him moving and changing his shield angles.

He switched tactics once, dropping to a knee and making his target profile much smaller. At the same time he dropped his body shield and extended a hand threw up a partial shield right in front of Scott, Isaac, and Jackson. All three ran right into it. Stiles didn’t have time to focus on their howls of surprise. He reengaged his body shield and just in time to avoid getting beaned in the head by Boyd’s attack.

His energy flagged and a ball got through and hit him in the back. Pain surged and he focused on the protection glyph from the Nightmare Night and used it to power his shields. They flared with new life and he remolded them into fullerene designs increasing the structural soundness. Stiles pushed the shields further away and watched as the wolves’ balls were no closer than two feet now.

He started anticipating their attacks and tried to angle off the balls to hit another wolf. It only worked twice, but it made them adapt. He could only keep that up for so long. His hyperawareness slipped as his energy reserves drained. He went from anticipatory to reactive. A combined volley distracted his attention and a lone ball sailed through a gap and nailed Stiles in the ribs. The shield wobbled and another flew through and hit his thigh. Pain flared and his concentration faltered; another hit his chest and his entire shield structure collapsed as he did to the ground.

Another ball was sailing in; it was all happening so fast no one had a chance to stop as he crumpled. A hand grabbed it before it could hit Stiles. He rolled on his back and stared at an extremely angry Derek. Derek let the ball fall from his hand and he knelt next to Stiles.

“Are you okay?”

“Hurts to breathe,” Stiles muttered. He groaned as Derek lifted him up. “Defiantly sore.”

Derek turned to the pack. “I’m taking him to Deaton’s. We will talk about this tomorrow afternoon!”

The ride to Deaton’s was painful as every pothole made Stiles wince. Derek helped him out of the car and into the backroom.

Alan Deaton was waiting. “I’m told you deflected seventy-five of the eighty balls thrown at you. You adapted more than once and even tried to use the shields as a weapon against them. Good job!”

Derek growled as he helped Stiles out of his shirts. “You let them attack Stiles unsupervised. He has a crack rib.”

“Shield practice in the old days, I’m told, involved throwing rocks, would you prefer that method? This isn’t a game and it was as much a test for you as for him.” Deaton intoned as he started wrapping Stiles ribs. Deaton looked over and noticed Derek was holding in his anger. “You were twenty-four miles away from Stiles when you sensed his panic. That is amazing for an Alpha-human pack bond.”

Derek massaged Stiles neck while glaring at Deaton. “That doesn’t explain why this was an unsupervised practice.”

“Derek, the element of surprise was necessary to see how you would both respond. These are tests for a reason. I will not apologize for that.”

“And if Stiles gets attacked tomorrow and can’t run because he’s bruised and aching? What then?” Derek was in Deaton’s face.

“Then make sure the pack is around him. Derek, Stiles did a great job and the two of you share a bond that is very strong. Focus on what we learned. Stiles will heal.”

“Stiles is human!” Derek roared.

“He’s a wizard, or will be, he’ll recover faster and he’s pack, that energy will also help him. Derek, Stiles was in no more danger than if it was standard lacrosse practice. I’ve seen Finstock’s practices. Maybe I should have him test Stiles’ defensive abilities.” Deaton sighed. “Your concern is noted and this test could only be done once. The next one will have to be like the course Argent designed. I’ll speak to Chris and the sheriff to see what we can come up with.”

Deaton walked out. Derek helped Stiles get dressed again. “You okay?” he asked the teen.

Stiles gave him a soft smile. “Thanks…thanks for defending me. But, can I say one thing and you not get pissed as hell?”

“Yes.”

“That was AWESOME!”

Derek dropped his head in his hands and sighed. “Why me?” he muttered.

* * *

 

Adrian Harris felt them before he saw them. Power always called to power and when he saw them he laughed to himself. Twin alpha wolves in sheep’s clothing, how droll. Beacon Hills High School was crawling with the mangy mongrels he knew. But he knew of the Hale family and had grown up with them in town.

Bitter was the taste in his mouth when he thought of his interrogation at the hands of the sheriff for knowing how to accelerate and hide a fire. Many had died because of him and yet nothing had changed for him and now a Hale was back and building back his power.

He watched as Stiles came in and that bitter taste intensified. None knew, or few did, of his involvement with that fire. But the son of the sheriff was a mockery of that incident. The boy got on his nerves. And the boy had some power, but it was hard for him to get its measure. All nervous energy and flailing limbs. He was bright, but unable to concentrate. It was annoying.

The incident during detention still galled him. The boy had been messing around and yet he’d come close to seeing him as he was seen by others with power. The boy needed to be taught a lesson and that idiot guidance counselor refused to help.

The alpha twins were watching Stiles every so often as they did Lydia and Danny. ‘ _Lydia is mine, but this could be useful. The new moon is a little over a week away._ ’ A plan formed and soon the boy would be broken and he would be further along in a plan that fell into his lap. It might be a good day after all.

* * *

 

Lydia frowned as she made her way into Ms. Morrell’s office. She sat down and waited for the counselor to speak.

“Your mother tells me you are having issues sleeping.”

“Whatever, its stress.” Lydia pursed her lips and checked her phone for messages.

“You’ve had a pretty tough year. You got attacked by a mountain lion and your boyfriend suffered a life threatening seizure on the field.”

Lydia smiled, “You forgot that his real parents died before he was born. Life happens.”

Morrell took a deep breath. “I don’t think you’ve dealt with any of this at all.”

“How would you define ‘dealing’ with it? Would you rather I be a pathetic weeping mess blaming anyone and everyone for what happened?  Jackson is alive and I love him. I will be fine because I am fine. I am not some weak girl who falls apart when things get rough.” She smiled again. “It was nice visiting with you.”

Marin Morrell watched Lydia leave her office and sighed. She tapped her fingers on her desk. She dialed and number and waited for it to be answered. “We’re having dinner tonight and I’m not taking no for an answer. We will come to a resolution, Alan. I’ll pick you up at 8:00 sharp.”

* * *

 

Alan Deaton sat down across from Marin Morrell and played with the water circle his glass was leaving. “What did you want to talk about?”

“The new moon is next week and there is a celestial alignment of some consequence as well.” She frowned. “I need to know what you are doing.”

“And I need to know what you’re planning as well. Don’t think I’m unaware that you can rationalize your way into anything. It’s interesting that you’re here as an alpha pack has begun to rear its head.”

“Fine, I met with Lydia Martin today and her mind shows signs of tampering.”

Deaton sat back stunned. “She had traces of dark magic on her a few days ago, but I didn’t see that!”

“You’re out of practice and out of your depth. Healing and defense have always been your fortes. You hate getting your hands dirty.”

“And you enjoy it too much. We are supposed to advise and be neutral.” Deaton grabbed his water and took a sip. His eyes never left the woman across from him.

“Touché, but we both know that the world we started in, that respected neutrality, is gone. Look at what happened to your Hales. Magic is flowing again and with it danger has increased. You need my help!” She sipped her drink. “Everything is changing and you know it.”

* * *

 

Stiles’ aches from the shield practice yesterday faded to minor pains. Deaton was right, lacrosse practice earlier has more brutal on his body than the baseballs. Greenberg loved to run him over. He really wished one of the wolves would beat the crap out of that spaz, but no they thought it was fun.

Three different spell books were open in front of him. In his head he was assigning runes, glyphs, and sigils different functions in spell components and then reducing the sequence down to a single word. In his mind four symbols encompassing rest, calm, sleep, and sloth now created a spell bound in the word _quiesco_.  It was strong enough to slow down a raging werewolf, but not enough to tap his energy reserves. For a human, it would knock them out. He had one for a lightning bolt, it wasn’t very strong – more like a Taser. There were a couple of other spells he had, but he wanted to have a dozen ready for emergencies. 

Something in his mind kept telling him he had to hurry, that there was no margin for error. “Ugh, I need a break.” Stiles took a moment to center his awareness and cast his mind out and Dream walk while awake. A quick tour of his friends’ houses told him all was well. Derek was busy teaching Scott, Isaac, and Boyd some moves he knew from Krav Maga. Stiles was all for the betas being better fighters. 

A ripple of magic roused his attention. He could not find its origin, but he moved around the town looking for it. The glyph on top of the school glowed blood red. It repulsed Stiles and made him feel ill. A spike of energy far away pulled his attention from the school. Across the country he saw fighting in Miami and in Boston. Powerful magics were being wielded by Wardens. He knew that signature now. He was back in his body in a flash. “Oh My God…” tears filled his eyes. He’d witnessed two more Wardens fall. 

* * *

“You’re quiet today,” Scott commented quietly to Stiles. “You haven’t said anything all day. Are you okay?”

Isaac came running up and tacked Scott into a hug. “Hey guys!” 

Stiles ignored them as they rough housed. Jackson joined the fray and Stiles slipped away to the library. He was reading another book on magic. This one had the history of the founding of the White Council in it. It was written in some form of Latin that required Stiles to use Google Translate often. 

“Are you avoiding us again?” Lydia asked as she sat down next to him. “That looks intense. Can I read it when you are done?”

“Sure. How are you?”

“A nightmare or two, but having Jackson next to me has been good. He’s a big teddy bear. You haven’t answered my question.” She fixed him with her patented stare that demanded obedience. 

Stiles took a deep breath. “I saw two Wardens fall last night. Lydia, they were slinging some serious magic. Like those crappy shields I was using on Monday would have been blown away in an instant. The wards protecting us…might, _might_ hold for a single spell, but…I can’t do this.” 

A hand grabbed each of his shoulders. One belonged to Scott and the other to Boyd. Jackson and Erica sat down next to Lydia. Isaac joined them as did Allison. Lydia patted Stiles hand. “You’ve been at this a little over a month. Stiles, Carlos told you it takes years to get to be a proficient wizard. You can do this.”

He looked at the pack and they were all nodding, even Jackson. He smirked. “Someone has to be able to save our dumbasses and Lydia needs help with that. That means you.”  

“Great, Stiles to the rescue.” He looked at each of them and smiled. “Thanks.”

Lydia smacked him in the back of the head. “Next time just tell us what the hell is wrong. Derek is slowly recovering from the angst train. We do not need another passenger on it.” 

* * *

 

For Derek, waking up alone was starting to ache. The conversation between Stiles and his dad had been awkward to say the least, but he and Stiles were friends and there was nothing sexual going on. _Yet_ , his brain supplied. He wanted Stiles close, all the time. He needed him safe. The boundaries between them had eroded to nothing. Holding or being held by Stiles gave him the best nights’ sleep ever. He already knew that his presence alone grounded the mage. 

Sleep eluded him, so he clamored out of bed. The loft was silent; Isaac sacked out with Scott for some project neither of them was going to finish. He tried to stop the smile remembering Stiles yelling at the two wolves that he wasn’t going bail them out of their lack of studying or homework.

It was becoming harder and harder to hide from his feelings. It was easier, far easier when he was simply hiding and trying to get a pack. Now however, he felt like a raw wound healing. He’d been able to, for so long, avoid feeling anything other than guilt and anger. But those crutches were gone. That first look in the woods, when Scott was looking for his inhaler, that was when Derek caught sight of Stiles. Despite everything going on, the return home, Laura’s death, a wild alpha, that first encounter with Stiles went deep. Deeper than he wanted to acknowledge. Everything else added to his feelings and he trusted Stiles, with his life. But when Stiles was throw back against him and knocked out, Derek was panicked. The need to have Stiles close was growing and…

He stretched and went to take a shower. The steam and heat helped clear his mind. Toweling off his hair, he walked into his room naked and jumped. Sitting on his bed was an envelope. It was extremely disconcerting for a werewolf to know that something or someone could get the drop on him like that.

He opened it and frowned. ‘ _Fucking, Carlos!_ ’

* * *

 

Derek was all too familiar with the Sheriff’s Station. Visiting John at work was not something he really wanted to do, but he needed permission to do this.

“Derek, what brings you here?” John noticed the handsome man coming down the hall with a slight scowl. “You okay?” He motioned for him to enter his office. John closed the door and went back to his desk.

“I need your permission to take Stiles with me to San Francisco,” Derek asked quietly. “Carlos sent me a note with an address in Chinatown. Said it was urgent I go. I…I want Stiles to go as well because he may ask questions I wouldn’t know to ask or see things I might overlook as insignificant.”

Falling back into his chair, John laughed and smiled broadly. “You just described a partner, Derek. That’s why officers work in teams, especially detectives. I’ve noticed the two of you feed off of each other. I know that the pack has noticed. You don’t want to know what Scott tells Melissa.”

Derek frowned and huffed, “We fight a lot. But I also know that he’s my friend. He’s a pain in the ass and obnoxious, but I like him.”

John nodded his head, “That kid is something else. I love him dearly.” He paused to gather his thoughts. “I’m trusting you to be there for him as he goes through everything that he’ll face. I don’t care how mad at him you get, you stay with him.

“Derek, whatever is going on has cost your family dearly and continues to plague the town. Stiles is seventeen and can make some decisions on his own. Balance out his exuberance with your caution.” John paused again. “He’s waiting for you, you know.”

“I know and…I ground him and he anchors me. We are getting to the point where we mean the world to each other. But it’s a huge step. Things are good now. I want them to be good.”

John laughed, “Life has a way of making choices for you when you least expect it, Derek. You have a key to the house. Go pack his bag and surprise him at school.”

* * *

 

Stiles bound down the stairs of the school and down to Derek’s car. He hated being without his own ride, but the Camaro wasn’t bad as far as passengers were concerned. He smiled at Derek’s smile. “Hey there Sourwolf!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that. Buckle up, we’re going on a road trip.”

“Awesome, where and do I need to tell my dad?” Stiles pulled out his phone ready to start calling around.

“Already taken care of. Your bag is packed and in the trunk. Though if I may, could you please not leave your ‘Stiles’ time’ things out in the open?”

Stiles groaned. “Man, people need to keep from going through my private stuff!”

Derek looked over and frowned. “Your cumrag was in the middle of the floor, idiot.”

“Oh…so…where are we going?”

“San Francisco, Carlos sent a note of a place I need to visit urgently. I’m bringing you along, for some strange reason, to help me.”

Stiles smiled and reached over and patted Derek’s hand. “I’m irresistible. So where are we staying?”

“That my friend is a surprise.” Derek shifted gears and headed towards I-5 and San Francisco. Not twenty minutes into the trip Derek was having serious second thoughts. “Stiles, I brought you with me to be useful! Stop messing with the radio.”

“Dude, you have Sirius XM, I’ve got the crap local stuff. I want to see what they have.”

“I will break your hand if you keep fucking with the stations. Leave it on one station.”

Stiles searched and found ESPN Radio. “There we’ll listen to a baseball game!”

Derek leaned back in his seat and relaxed. “I like baseball. I played growing up. I wanted to be the next Will Clark, Willie Mays, or even Barry Bonds – before the steroid issue. I’m glad the Giants finally won a World Series. My dad, my whole family, would’ve been ecstatic. Sucked that I was in New York when it happened.”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand. “Well, I’m a total Mets fan and they are epically bad. Like monumentally bad.”

They spent their traffic filled drive talking about baseball, baseball players, how being a werewolf would have been like being on steroids if Derek had kept playing, and which players were the hottest. Derek thought Ryan Vogelsong and Madison Bumgarner were decent looking and Stiles admitted he had a thing for David Wright.

The address Carlos sent to them was in the middle of San Francisco’s Chinatown. Thanks to traffic it had been over a three hour drive. Derek checked them into the Fairmont Hotel. It was close to Chinatown and also a very nice treat for Stiles.

“Wow, to what do we owe this honor?” Stiles eyed the beautiful hotel. “This is definitely a surprise.”

Derek smiled and let the valets get the luggage and to park the car. He walked them to the check in desk. “Hale.”

Stiles looked around the ornate lobby as Derek signed paperwork and other things. The warm hand on his arm brought a smile to his face. “Really, why are we here?”

“It’s close to where we need to be and…I wanted something nice for the two us.”

The room was very nice. Stiles pounced on the king-sized bed and waggled his eyebrows at Derek. “Look, plenty of room so you can’t complain that I’m flopping all over the place.”

“Somehow I don’t think that this will make a difference. Just more space for you to flounce around in.” He smiled while he said it. “Let’s make a deal; we’ll take a cab to dinner, but we walk back after dessert.”

Stiles agreed and they were off. Stiles looked around and loved the feel of Derek’s hand on him; either his thigh, hand, shoulder, or neck. He loved to be touched. They got off near a pier and Derek led them to a restaurant. Soon they were sitting and sipping their drinks.

“Can I ask you a question and I don’t mean to be rude,” Stiles started.

Derek laughed and nodded. “You can ask me anything, but I can refuse to answer, but I will be honest.”

“How can you afford all this?” Stiles was blushing while he asked. “It’s nice, but…I don’t want you to go broke or anything.”

“That is not a worry, Stiles.” Derek reached across the table and lightly held Stiles’ hand. “You and the pack can try to eat me out of house and home, but it’s not going to bankrupt me.

“The family has been here since before the Gold Rush. We’re old money. I had a trust fund, all of us did, enough to get through school and then some. The fire…money became less of an issue.”

Derek sighed, “I miss Peter, not the creature you met, but the man he was. You’d have loved him. Hell, you, he, and Laura would have ganged up on me. But Peter knew the ins and outs of the family finances. I ignored all of it until I became the last Hale.

“Hale money was invested in things like Bank of America, before it was Bank of America. Levi Strauss, Wells Fargo, Southern Pacific Railroad, and Hewlett-Packard. There was a family trust fund that hadn’t touched in years. Money collecting from dividends, interest, and other items.

“We were raised to grow up and find something to do. No being loafers. Hales were productive members of society. Having some money meant a few less worries other than werewolf issues, but it didn’t mean you could lounge around in your underwear all day.”

Stiles giggled, “Isn’t that what you did for a while there Big guy?”

Derek smirked but chuckled, “As you may recall we were all a bit busy. But I was able to get through school with a part time job and decent grades.”

Stiles leaned forward. “What did you do? I mean job and degree?”

“Oh you’ll love this. I was a bar back two or three nights a week at a gay bar or two in college. The pay sucked, but it kept me from having to make up excuses to go out on dates. After Kate, sex and relationships turned me off for a bit. Wasn’t until I was a junior that I went out on a date.”

“And your degree?” Stiles prompted.

“Columbia, I have a degree in History. I minored in Literature. I’ve thought about getting my Masters, but I got very busy out here.”

“Any plans on using that degree?” Stiles kept Derek’s hand in his.

“I…for so long it was place one foot in front of another and get through the day. College occupied so much of my time that it helped. After you lot graduate, I might teach. If I was teaching while you were in school you’d never leave me alone.”  

Dinner ended and they wandered down to Ghirardelli Square for some ice cream sundaes. The walk back was pleasant. Derek held Stiles hand. “Peter brought me down here when I was ten. Dad was away on business, he was away a lot, and I wanted to see a football game. So we stayed at the Fairmont and then went to Candlestick. He told me all the stories of the Niners in their glory. I had a signed Steve Young jersey once upon a time.”

The hotel was quiet and peaceful after a walk through San Francisco. Getting ready for bed. Stiles walked over to Derek and gave him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for tonight. It was perfect.”

Derek kissed Stiles forehead. They settled into bed. Derek pulled Stiles close and inhaled his scent. He wanted to take the next step, but he was _happy_. It had been so long since he’d been happy that he didn’t want to lose that feeling.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, the address led them to a tea shop in Chinatown. A young woman, a little older than Stiles, greeted them and motioned for them to follow her. They were seated in a backroom that was full of various knickknacks, books, and smelled of herbs. There was an age to the shop that made it very welcoming.

An older woman of Asian descent came in and smiled at them. “Welcome, young ones.” She paused and smiled at Derek. She took his hand as she said, “You look like your mother. She would visit here every so often. I’m Chin-ma; what can I do for you?”

Derek bowed to her. “Carlos Ramirez told me to come here.”

She sighed and went to close the door. Stiles instantly felt magic snap into place. She returned with a tea service. The young lady came as well with a large box and three books on top of the box.

“Please get comfortable: this will take a while.” She poured the tea and gave them each a cup. “For clarity and mental acuity.” She reached over and took Stiles hands in her own. “You were one of the few who saw what happened. You _Know_. Little can be hidden from you now, but that also means you will be hunted. The Time of Change is upon us. It is a time of great danger.

“A supernatural nation fell and old powers have rushed to fill the void. Already Seattle has fallen. We fear Portland is next. All the magic users and gifted are gone, missing, from Seattle. Those that can flee are. The White Council is doing what it can, but there are too few Wardens. You are capable of being in their class, but you need time.”

“Who is coming?” asked Stiles.

“So much to teach and no time left to do so. In the Age before this one, before Winter took up the task of guarding the Outer Walls, the Fae, Summer and Winter, united to defeat the Fomor in the Sidhe Wars and cast them into the seas. Gods they were to some, but the Fae cast them out of their shared lands, the Nevernever. They have come back and Winter has no strength to spare from the Walls. Summer too is weaker from the Council-Red Court War.”

“How did all this happen with no one noticing? And who are the Fae Courts?” Derek exclaimed.

Chin-ma laughed, “You are a werewolf asking such a thing! People refuse to see until they cannot deny the truth anymore. Even then denial is preferable to the truth. No one wants to admit they are powerless. You would have learned much more of this as an adult. Your Uncle Peter was deep in the affairs of the Fae. Charming and brilliant he was. Your mother preferred life closer to home.

“As for the Fae Courts: Queen Titania rules Summer with her Summer Lady, Lily. Queen Mab rules Winter with her Winter Lady, Maeve. The Fae cannot lie, but they can deceive. Do not ever bargain with them! They take words literally. For you Stiles, to start talking with them could mean so many horrible things. There are the WyldFae as well, mainly those under the Erlking. There is too much to tell and no time.

“You though, are different,” she pointed to Stiles. “You had the gift and the Sight already, but you can be a Warden. Magic is breaking loose again. Chichen Itza was a sign and not a good one. The Time of Change has come and everything changes with it.” She pointed to the box and the books. “Carlos told us to prepare and send with you that which must be hidden. San Francisco will not be abandoned like Portland. We have been here too long to not fight, but they must not have those books! Alchemy and potion making are the knowledge in these books. Liquid magic powered by will. Learn it well and it can serve you and your pack.

“Great danger is already upon you back home. Summer cannot abide weakness at its doorstep. Long plans are coming to fruition. You’ve been marked Stiles. You are now a piece on the chess board; whether you are a pawn, knight, or bishop remains to be seen. Your pack is your strength.” She paused and smiled and motioned between them. “Find your balance between each other and you can achieve greatness.”

Derek frowned and sat back in his chair. “I’d settle for some peace and relaxation.”

“All those in troubling times wish it were not. Our challenge is to rise to the occasion.” She reached over and grabbed one of each of their hands. “Do not give into despair. Trust each other. But remember there are other Powers out there, for good or ill. The Time of Change upsets everything. Build your bonds and know your strengths and weaknesses. Allies will be hard to come by soon.”

She stood and walked to the back of the shop and returned with a picture. “This me as a little girl with your great grandmother, Derek. We are both old families and I fear my tomorrow’s are limited. Go get your car. Do not walk down the streets with those books exposed.” She patted his arm. “The books are free, but the box with everything a beginner needs to be an alchemist will be $580. We accept credit cards.”

Derek laughed and handed over one of his cards. “I’ll be right back.”

“Stiles, you were marked somehow. I can sense it. I’m 113 years old and I’ve seen a few things in my day.”

“You don’t look a day over eighty,” Stiles laughed as he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture. She nodded. “That is incomplete, but angelic in nature. Something happened that allowed an angel to fashion that. Even during that night, in all the chaos, something had to _allow_ one to act. They are all about balance and free will. I’ve spoken to one once. Most annoying conversation ever.”

He pulled over a napkin and drew the glyph he’d see on the roof of the school. “Do you know what that is?”

“Demonic and that indeed would allow an angel to act. Be very careful, demons are tricky and powerful. Something more is in play than anyone knows if ‘Heaven’ has acted.” She looked away for a second and had a distant look to her face. She rose and came back with another book. It was small, thin, and bound in leather. “Don’t be embarrassed. This came into my possession about two decades ago from an old sorcerer. He lived in San Francisco for over seventy years. He said one day I would find the right person to have it. It’s a book on sex magic. Read it…it may be very useful soon.” She patted his arm as he tried to get his deep crimson blush under control. “Don’t lose faith young one, he loves you. He’s healing and that is because of you. Be patient.”

Derek pulled up and Stiles carried the books to the car. Derek carried the box and wrestled it into the back seat. They said their goodbyes and were on their way back to Beacon Hills. “I may have to think about a new car if I’m going to hauling around betas, cargo, and other assorted crap.”

Stiles laughed, “Aw, the Alpha has to trade in his sports car for a family van.”

* * *

 

“So the lady we went to visit earlier said the glyph I keep seeing on the roof of the school is demonic in origin.” Stiles chugged his glass of chocolate milk while pointing at the drawing.

Danny was trying to match it against the database they had managed to build. “Nothing so far.” He leaned back into the shoulder massage Derek was giving him. It relaxed something in him; he could feel the pack bond too.

Allison frowned. “Does that mean there is a demon at the school, or someone is a demon, or what?”

“We will have to assume a demon is there,” Lydia commented. “The glyph could be a marker like the Alpha’s have their own sigil. Though having both of those at the school doesn’t seem like a good thing.”

“So is it Harris or Morrell that is the demon?” Isaac asked from the living room. “If I had any money I’d bet on Harris.”

“He’s a right bastard that much is for sure,” Jackson added.

A beep came from Danny’s computer. Danny’s eyebrows went up. “Huh?”

“What?” came an exasperated reply from Lydia.

“According to this, that glyph means something like restraint or contain.”

Scott walked into the room just short of panic, “What does that mean?”

“I have no idea,” Stiles replied. “But we had better be on our guard at all times.”

Derek was behind Scott, giving him a shoulder rub, causing the younger wolf to moan. “Again,” the Alpha started, “No one is to be alone. Danny, set the tracking so we can find any of the pack phones. I’ll place a call to Carlos and see if he has any clue about demons.”

* * *

 

Chris, John, and Deaton were all sitting in lawn chairs near the Hale House. Chris smiled, “This is going to be fun!”

Derek nodded. “Okay, it is the pack against Stiles. Two hits by paint gun or capture by a wolf and he’s out. Three paint gun strikes from him on a wolf or one on a human and you’re out.”

Stiles raised his hand, “What about a spell strike? I’m going full Kenobi on you all!”

Scott frowned, “Kenobi was a Jedi, not a wizard. I don’t get it.”

“Sounds better than saying full Voldemort because he’s an ass and Jedi are bad ass!”

Derek growled. “One spell hit on anyone and you’re out. Stiles has three minutes before we will start after him. Chris is the rule keeper.”

Chris nodded. He pulled out his stopwatch. “Begin.”

Stiles smiled at them and vanished. The looks on their faces was priceless, but he could not hold a veil for long. He took off like a shot and as soon as he was out of visual range of the house he dropped it. There was an actual creek and he walked through it to hide his scent as best he could. He was no Carlos, but he refused to go down quickly.

A gun sounded off near the house and he knew that they were off after him. ‘ _Nine against one sucks ass!_ ’ He raised his shield bracelet and sent some energy into it. Extending his awareness he knew that the first pairing was coming full speed. It was a ‘Flush the Quarry’ gambit. Again, he entered hyperawareness. He was limited to a pistol and not a tactical gun. It was like slow motion as he yelled, “ _Quiesco_ _”_ at Boyd. The spell hit him full on and he stumbled and sat down suddenly too tired to move. He turned and used his shield to throw off Erica as she wheeled to get him. A quick burst from his gun nailed her the required three times.

“Shit!” she yelled. “Man that was too fast.” She went to help Boyd while Stiles took off without saying a word. 

His awareness extended again. The humans were in a triangle formation near the house. Isaac and Scott were swinging around behind him. Jackson and Derek…he wasn’t sure yet. Stiles moved towards the house. He sensed it first, Jackson jumping down from a ridge, but Stiles used his shield to physically throw Jackson further down the incline. Without missing a beat Stiles said, “ _Fulgur_ ” while pointing at Jackson. 

“Fuck, that hurt Stiles!” 

Stiles took off after hitting Jackson with his mini-lightning bolt. ‘ _Three down, I want to get at least half._ ’ He raised his veil and took off in a sprint, curving away from the house and the area he’d taken down three wolves. He knew Scott was around, dropping to the ground he aimed his gun, dropped the veil and let a group of short bursts. They nailed Scott in the back. 

“Dammit, Stiles, that’s cheating!” 

Stiles turned in time to raise his strongest shield as Isaac tried to get a jump on him. He pointed, keeping his heart rate even and said calmly, “ _Adligo_.” Isaac looked shocked as he could no longer move and fell on his side. 

“Take care of him, it will wear off in in about five minutes.” He yelled at Scott as he raced away. He used his hyperawareness to boost his speed. The trio of humans was approaching. He raised a shield and it took all their paintball hits. He veiled again and moved past them. 

The house was in sight. He dropped the veil, but they were right behind him. Again his shield took all their hits. Fatigue was setting in, but he gathered his will and again pointed and yelled, “ _Procumbat!”_ All three of them went to their knees in an instant.

Stiles heart raced as a hand went around his shoulders and a familiar voice whispered, “Got you.” Stiles turned to face Derek. The whole pack was there at the house now, he could feel their excitement, their adrenaline pumping, and his heart was hammering as he looked into Derek’s eyes. He dropped his gun and pulled Derek into their first kiss. Nothing could have stopped him at that moment.

Surprise raced through Derek as Stiles kissed him, but all his reserve broke as he pulled the teen closer and deepened the kiss. Lips parted and tongues swiped at each other. Derek held Stiles’ neck while Stiles had his shoulders in a hug. Time stopped for both of them. Everything they felt was in that single kiss. Past, present, future all flowed as one in that single moment. The need for air made them pull apart. Foreheads together, they took deep breaths as they stared at each other. 

“Not sure what was more impressive, that kiss, or Stiles kicking our collective asses,” Lydia stated calmly. 

“Dudes, get a room!” cried Scott while Jackson rolled his eyes. 

Stiles turned, but Derek didn’t let go. He looked over at his dad and gave him a smile. Stiles’ heart was racing again. “Wow!”

Chris nodded. “Very impressive, Stiles. And lots of things the pack can work on to improve. None of you knew what he could do and you still rushed in. And your attack,” pointing at Allison, Danny, and Lydia, “was too bunched together. He had to use one shield and one offensive spell to deal with all three of you.” 

John walked over and gave Stiles a hug. “That was impressive. We will have that talk later, son. That was not an ordinary kiss either.” 

Stiles looked at Derek and nodded, “No sir, it wasn’t ordinary by any means.” 

Derek heard Danny tell Jackson, “Told you epically craptastic romantic mess!” He hid his laugh as he hugged Stiles. He’d take that in spades!

* * *

 

John handed Stiles a plate. He loved his son dearly, but he was not looking forward to this chat. “So, you and Derek are moving forward?”

“Well we haven’t talked about it, but given that we keep kissing I’m going to assume that yes, it’s moved forward.” Stiles had that faraway look on his face again.

“Okay, then it is time for new rules. No sleepovers unless the door is open. Dinner once a week together as family. No sleeping over at the loft unless it is pack night.”

Stiles looked at him, thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. “Okay.”

“That’s it? No screaming, no fighting, no yelling? Where is my son and who are you?” John reached over to check to see if Stiles had a fever.

“DAD! He’s not ready! The rules help me as much as help you preserve the idea that I have a sex life, which I don’t! Besides…there are a few protections magically that being a virgin provide.” Stiles smiled and winked at his dad. “I promise to be good for the near future, but all bets are off after a month.”

John dropped his head in his hands. “Maybe I should threaten Derek. He might listen.”

“He would listen because he respects you. Me, he has to hear talk all the time. I’m betting I win in the end.” Stiles smiled again. “Don’t worry so much.”

* * *

 

Monday, Stiles floated along all day still on a high from his weekend in San Francisco, to his first kiss with Derek, to actually being competent with magic and combat tactics. He aced two tests he didn’t study for because his brain, for once, actually let him focus. The pack rolled their eyes at lunch but didn’t say anything because Stiles was radiating happiness and the whole pack was picking up on it.

Tuesday though, he’d overslept and arrived late. Derek had kissed him goodbye, but Harris had given him detention for asking a question and now he was stuck in school late when he had Things To Do.

Stiles walked in the Chemistry and sat down. He was alone, even Prof. Harris wasn’t there. He slipped on the ring that Chin-ma had put in his pocket when he wasn’t looking. It fit on his index finger perfectly and carried some kind of charge.

“Look what we have here.”

Stiles’ head shot up as the twins walked into the room. The whole school was buzzing with the late transfer of the two very handsome guys. He didn’t say anything but let his will begin to pour into his bracelet. A spell moved to the tip of his tongue should he need it.

“Ethan, looks to me like it’s the Alpha’s mate all alone and defenseless afterschool.”

The twins were moving to bracket him in. Stiles remained silent; letting his awareness shift and pick up on their movements – any hint of what action they might take.

“Cat got your tongue, or should I say wolf?” Ethan said.

Stiles opened his Sight up and frowned. Something was off about them.

“Stiles, you’re late for our appointment.”

All three boys whipped theirs around to see Ms. Morrell standing in the doorway. Stiles kept his sight up and noticed that she was very much covered in magic.

“Sorry, but Harris gave me detention.”

“I’ll deal with Harris, you come to my office now. As for you two, I think you should wait for Prof. Harris to show up. I think your transcripts showed you were behind your classmates in the current material.” She placed a hand on Stiles and pushed him towards the door. She raised her hand to keep him silent until they reached her office.

“We didn’t have an appointment,” Stiles stated.

“No, but I saw the wonder twins stalking towards that class and decided to see what they were up to. What are you up to Stiles?” She motioned for him to sit. “I want to know now.”

“I don’t know you enough to trust you!”

“But you trust Deaton and you trust Derek Hale?” She scoffed. “Do you even know what you are up against? Do you know anything?”

Stiles smiled and let his focus center. “Again with the trying to get into my awareness. You rescue me to make me sympathetic to you, garner trust, and then make me emotionally off balance. Nice try, my dad’s a cop, you don’t think I know this stuff?”

“I’m trying to help you. What do you know about any of this Stiles?”

He smiled, “I know that Derek is in the building with Chris Argent. I know that the model twins have left and I know that you know more than you want to share. Perhaps it is you that needs to prove to be acting in good faith.”

Derek flung the door open. Chris was right behind him. “Stiles, we are leaving.”

Marin watched them leave and frowned. She got up and went looking for Harris. She found him in the Chemistry room banging his fist on the table. “Plan didn’t work?”

“Interfere again and I will end you.”

She smiled at him. “Try it and let’s see who wins. I’m declaring the school neutral. You do anything else or get some dumbass patsies to try anything and it’s all over for you. You aren’t as smart as you think you are.”  

* * *

 

“Are you okay?” Chris was looking over Stiles with care. “Did they touch you?”

A growl came from Derek without him noticing. The looks he got from Stiles and Chris made him stop. “Sorry.”

“No, but I was ready for them. Harris wasn’t in the room. And those two feel wrong, don’t know why yet.”

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug. “Was it a setup?”

“I think so, otherwise why was I alone with them. They knew going in they’d get a shot at me.”

Chris and Derek’s eyes met and they nodded at each other. “Let’s go home. We’ll deal with it soon.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure he’s evil?” Danny asked for the ninth time that morning. “He’s really hot and he flirts with me all the time.”

Jackson frowned. “Danny, please for the love of God, please don’t be alone with him. Even I can acknowledge he’s hot, but they aren’t to be trusted.”

Stiles patted Danny’s shoulder. “Let me guess, you want your own epically craptastic romantic mess?” All the wolves started laughing.

Sighing, Danny nodded. “Yes, I would. Especially if the kiss is as hot as that one you laid on Derek.”

Allison, Lydia, and Erica all nodded. The guys frowned. Stiles laughed, “It was a damned good first kiss.”

They all went silent as the twins walked by their table. Aidan winked at Stiles and Ethan smiled at Danny.

“Those guys annoy me,” Scott muttered.

**_“If you think we annoy you now wait until the boss arrives.”_ **

All the wolves heard it. They relayed what was said to the human members of the pack. Stiles frowned but motioned for them not to respond. Stiles typed out a text to the whole pack. ‘ **I have a plan. Do nothing for now.** ’

* * *

 

Lydia was dreaming the new moon was high in the sky invisible to all. Suddenly she was back on the lacrosse field the night of the Winter Formal. Glowing red eyes are looking into hers. A dark mass was coming towards her. Claws are ripping into her. She’s screaming again.

**Pain**

**Agony**

**Blood**

She’s jolted awake and screamed. She’s covered in blood and her feet were muddy.  Jackson bolted through her door and panicked. “What the hell?”

In the Preserve, Adrian Harris was chanting over a cauldron. A vile of blood was thrown in last:

_Vocavi te_ _. Ego præcipio tibi, revertetur. Revertentur in terram hanc, ad obediendum mandatis, ... Tibi rediit._

He smiled as the ghostly visage of Peter Hale stood in front of him. “There is more than one way to get what you want.” He banished the ghost for now. ‘ _The first new moon after Easter. In two weeks I’ll get what I need. Soon I’ll be free and then they will all pay._ ’ 

The howls in the wind made him laugh as he walked out of the forest. It was all in motion now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocavi te. Ego præcipio tibi, revertetur. Revertentur in terram hanc, ad obediendum mandatis, ... Tibi rediit. - I call you. I command you to return. They shall come again into this land, to obey my commands, ... Return.
> 
> (Updated text to fit timeline: Jackson is a junior not a senior.)


	5. Midnight Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolls, demons, and zombies...Oh my!

Stiles was walking around Lydia’s room in his astral form, as his dream self was called. Magic dusted everything, but part of it was Lydia. The dark magic was trying to do something to her, but she had a resistance that repelled it to an extent. He winked out of there and tried to find the signature that matched what he’d felt.

‘ _The forest, of course._ ’

He came back to his body and rolled his neck. Derek was right there on the phone with Allison, who was with Jackson and Lydia. Scott and Isaac were patrolling Lydia’s neighborhood trying to see if they could catch anything out of the ordinary.

“The magic trail is in the forest…again,” Stiles moaned as he stood up. Derek was instantly next to him stabilizing him and pulling him close. He rubbed against Derek’s stubble because he could now.

“Where?”

“Its’ near the clearing that leads to the Summer portal. Whatever ritual was used there was uber-creepy. Derek, I could barely stand to be there, everything was unsettled. And I was in spirit form. I can’t imagine what the hell that place feels like live and in person.”

“You’re not going this time. Boyd and Erica will take Deaton to check it out.”

* * *

 

Nothing resulted from Deaton’s search with Erica and Boyd. Now Stiles was back in the forest where he really didn’t want to be. Derek was beside him as they approached Deaton.

“So we have nothing to go on?” Stiles asked in frustration. “There has to be something that registers, I can’t be the only one to see this stuff!”

“Stiles, you are more sensitive to all the energies now because of what you witnessed and experienced. Whatever is playing with magic is covering its tracks very well and you aren’t strong enough to break through its defenses yet.” Deaton sighed and placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “This time try to see a signature. See what it is instead of trying to barrel through it.”

Stiles invoked his Sight and sent it along the edges of the crime scene, as it was now called by the pack. The area was offensive to him making him want vomit. Pain hovered at the edge of his awareness. His skin started to crawl the longer he probed.

“Do you know a priest?” Stiles asked. “Because this is way out of my league.” He shuddered again. “Seriously, this place is offensive.”

More energy rolled around him, overwhelming, he took off and threw up all over a shrub. His stomach heaved again. It took several minutes before he noticed Derek was rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Take me home please.”

The trip back to the house was quiet, Stiles spent the trip trying to force the nausea to recede.

“You okay?” Derek gripped Stiles’ hand in his.

“No…not at all. Derek that area has the imprint of death, violent death. I can’t go back there until I learn a shielding spell for that shit.”

“I haven’t heard back from Carlos, but he did tell us that sometimes it takes a few days for him to return messages.”

“How is Lydia?” Stiles asked trying to take his mind off his stomach and the vile taste that blood magic left around him.

“Desperate to find an answer and pissed that there isn’t one right in front of her. She remembers part of her dream, but that’s it.” Derek squeezed Stiles hand again. “Last I saw there was next to nothing in your fridge. I’m going to run into the store and get some stuff, you sit here and look pretty.” He winked at Stiles.

“Seriously, I look like crap right now. And ginger ale please!”

Stiles fingered his bracelet the entire time that Derek was gone. He was weary in ways he hadn’t felt before and on edge. The familiar presence of his…’boyfriend’ didn’t fit because they hadn’t talked about it, but they were more than friends. Derek alone seemed to drive away all the apprehension. The bottle of ginger ale thrust in his direction broke his mental train of thought. “Thanks.”

“Let’s get you home and all secure again.”

An impromptu pack meeting was held at the Stilinski household. After a lot of yelling, it was decided that Lydia and Jackson would stay in the guest room of the Loft, with Isaac staying at Scott’s. Derek would room with Stiles. Erica and Boyd could use Derek’s room to make sure there was plenty of back-up in case of emergency and being at the loft would place Lydia behind Stiles’ wards. Danny had his choice of crash zone.

John rubbed his forehead. “I know you’re trying to be hospitable and all that, but I’m not sold on your boyfriend sleeping next you until this is resolved.”

“Dad, we’re moving people around so no one is alone. Allison has her dad there, so she’s safe.”

John gave Stiles a look. “What am I, chopped liver?”

“Of course not, but you have to work to solve cases and stuff.” Stiles gave him a hug. “Besides, we’ll obey your ground rules.”

“Son, when you actually obey the rules is when I think Hell will freeze over. You’ve always been one to try to find ways around them and still claim innocence.”

Derek watched the whole exchange with amusement. “Told you, you weren’t fooling anybody.”

Stiles pouted. “Where’s the love?”

* * *

 

The following Monday time crawled by for the whole pack. The alpha twins winked every so often and Ethan continued to flirt outrageously with Danny. His brother just scowled a bit. To Stiles it was like he was trying to pull a ‘Derek’ and failing at it. Stiles made sure a wolf was near him at all times. He also made sure to avoid Ms. Morrell as well. Something made him wary of her and he was learning to trust those instincts.

School ended and Stiles jumped in Lydia’s car and went back to his place. The wolves had a training session with Derek while Danny was supposed to go with Allison to learn how to better defend himself. That left the other two humans safely behind his house’s wards. Lydia and he combed through the alchemy and potions books. “Stiles, many of these are doable and you have many of the ingredients. Let’s try a few.”

Stiles and Lydia went down to the basement, where there was room, and started messing around with all the items that Chin-ma sent with him. The books were opened up and soon the two of them were knee deep in potion making. They would ooh and ah as they mixed various basic ingredients into beginners’ potions. Lydia laughed when she made a potion that worked as a binding spell. She could throw it at whomever or whatever and contain it briefly.

“We are going to have to have Danny help organize all this because we could have a library of potion recipes in here and not know it.”

Scott and Jackson walked into the Stilinski house and frowned. They knew that Lydia and Stiles were there, but could not place them. Both of them sniffed the air and frowned at the smell.

Jackson pointed to the basement. “I hear them down there, but it stinks.”

Scott went down there and wrinkled his nose. “Dude, what are you doing down here? The place smells like a factory and I don’t mean a candy one.”

A water bottle full of a pink liquid was thrust into his face. “I’ll have you know that we are working on things that might help the pack,” Lydia remarked. “This potion has the ability to charm someone for a few minutes. You can literally get them to do anything.” She saw the look on Scott’s face and yanked the bottle back. “Don’t even think about it!”

Stiles swirled a purple liquid in another bottle. He divided it into two smaller bottles and nodded at Scott.

“What was that?” Scott asked.

“That is a defensive potion I brewed up. It’s my get out of jail free card.”

John came home and instantly yelled, “Stiles!”

The boy popped his head out of the basement. “Yeah, dad?”

“Open the windows and air this place out. It smells like the perfume counter at Macy’s exploded in here.”

* * *

 

Adrian Harris threw a beaker against the wall. The connection he needed with Lydia wasn’t there. Wherever she was, she was hidden from him currently and that left him two options at the moment, the witch-counselor or the witch-doctor.  ‘ _Morrell loves to talk a good game, but is too smart to take sides. That Vet though, he’s the loyal type. If Hale asked him for help, he would._ ’

He sat and pondered all his possible avenues of action. The pack never left any member alone long enough to be alone. He dared not to try to get the twins to act again. The witch was too close to them to trust getting another spell by her. He’d watched her closely since their first confrontation and knew that she knew more than she let on about the alpha pack. After the first part of his plan was achieved then he would focus on her than that group. He needed an alternative means of distraction for now.

He laughed as a plan formed. It would serve both as a distraction and as payback. Many owed him favors, but he only had to cash in one chip. ‘ _Oh the mayhem will be incredible!_ ’

* * *

 

The first time Stiles saw him, a shudder went down his body. Derek stepped into Starbucks because Stiles needed fuel. It was early afternoon, with the sun high in the sky, but the chill he felt made him shiver like it was winter. School had been school and they had things to do plan and people to find. Stiles needed his fix. Then he saw him, the Alpha of alphas. Deacalion. He’d heard the name before, but putting a name with a face… He didn’t look that intimidating on the outside, but something lurked below and that scared Stiles. The dark glasses he wore hid his eyes, but somehow, Stiles knew that the wolf was seeing him. It was but a moment, but it was enough. Derek returned with his coffee. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to go to Deaton’s, now.”

Derek didn’t argue, instead leading Stiles back to the car quickly. They drove to the vet’s office in silence. Deaton was surprised to see them. “I saw the alpha honcho.”

“Okay, Stiles, what else?” Deaton’s expression didn’t change.

“I need new weapons, something to help.”

“You have a bracelet for defense, you need to find something to focus your offensive spells. You are tied to the Hales and the Hales are tied to the forest, go through the forest and see if you find anything that might be of use.”

“The Haunted Forest? Seriously?”

“It is not haunted, Stiles. Something has disturbed the energies of that place. Once everything is settled then it too will be at peace.”

Stiles did a double take. “Dude, you don’t get it! That place gives me the serious creeps. Like when I was a kid and I thought Bigfoot lived out there and wanted to eat me.” He elbowed Derek in the ribs because he was chuckling. “Hey, I was five! And you lived out there when I was five. I bet you were a scary eleven year old.”

“I was actually quiet and shy. Laura on the other hand would have loved tormenting you if she knew you thought something scary lived in the woods.”

Stiles groaned. “You’re going to make me do this aren’t you?”

Next thing Stiles knew he was walking in the woods closest to Hale House with Derek right next to him. “Dude, this is not cool!”

“Don’t call me dude. And its fine, Stiles. All this time you running around in the woods alone and now you get some sense.” Derek gave the teen a wink. “So what are you looking for?”

Exasperated, Stiles shrugged, “I have no clue. Deaton in his normal manner said I would know it when I found it. Jerk!”

They spent the next two hours slowly walking around until Stiles noticed something near the creek that ran towards the lake at the back of the Preserve. He crouched down and picked up a heavy piece of wood. It was about as long as his forearm and about wrist thick. “I like this.”

Derek held it for a moment and nodded. “I have some old woodworking tools. I’ll help you carve it however you need it.”

Stiles moved the long stick in his hand and nodded. “Okay, this could definitely work. Stupid, Deaton and his stupid insight.”

* * *

 

Isaac was in the weight room trying to improve his strength. It was a pack free day and everyone was doing their own thing. As one of the single members he didn’t have someone to automatically hang with. Scott had plans with Allison and that would have been where he normally spent a free afternoon, but not today. He finished another set when he heard the doors bang open.

“What have we here? Looks like a lone wolf, not even worthy of being called a beta don’t you think, Eth?”

Isaac swallowed hard as the alpha twins stalked into the room. He moved to where he wasn’t quite cornered.

“I’d say he was more a weak little omega, all alone and lost.” A feral smile graced the other twin’s face. “Where’s your pack? Where’s your boyfriend? I’ve seen you trying to get Danny to pay attention to you. Where are they?”

“Danny isn’t my boyfriend and I’m…”

The twins moved closer. “You’re what? Scared? Going to piss your pants like a lowly omega? Useless? Which of those were you going to say?”

“I’m not alone,” Isaac countered.

Ethan grinned again. “I think you are and we’re going to give you a lesson you and your pack won’t soon forget.”

The twins moved as one to attack Isaac. But Isaac grabbed a weight bar and shoved it right through one of the twins’ stomach. He got hit by the other, but as he twisted away grabbed a dumbbell and smacked the second twin with it on his head as he moved through the punch. Both twins were bleeding and distracted. Isaac took off in a flash. He almost ran over Jackson and Danny. “Dudes, run.”

“Why?” Jackson asked.

“Because the wonder twins cornered me and I kinda bloodied them up.”

A roar from the locker room cut short their conversation and they took off towards Stiles’ house.

Once back there Derek frowned. “No more lingering around the school alone. Key an eye out for the twins. They will be out for blood now. Twice the pack has eluded them now.”

* * *

 

It was Friday afternoon and the pack was eager to get out of school. The guys were horsing around, Erica and Allison were gossiping while Stiles, Danny, and Lydia were discussing new info in the database. The full moon wasn’t for a week so everyone wanted to do something fun.

“I haven’t been dancing on a Friday in forever,” Stiles said with a small smile thrown right at Derek.

Jackson laughed and patted Stiles on the back. “I’m all in if you can get the boss-man to dance with you. I’d pay good money to see that!”

The pack split up to get ready. Derek was sitting on Stiles’ bed vetoing most of his clothing choices. “Stiles, it’s the Jungle. I don’t want to have to fight off a bunch of horny men trying to get into your pants.”

“As though I am the one they are going to notice, Mr. Model. I’m trying to hold my own here.” Stiles pulled out another shirt and frowned. “I need something tighter.”

Derek took stiles in his arms and gave him a squeeze. “You’re fine. Make you a deal, you keep the masses from attacking me and I’ll keep the hordes off of you.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

The music was blaring and some of Stiles bar friends were eyeing Derek. One or two of them in a not so friendly way. Two of the drag queens looked like they wanted to go caveman on the werewolf.

Jackson was out on the dance floor grinding it out with Danny. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were doing a group dance of some kind. While Scott watched Allison and Lydia doing some grinding of their own.

“Dude, go join them. You know you want to,” Stiles told his best friend.

“I am _so_ not coordinated enough to join that.” Scott was drooling as the girls were putting on a show.

Derek pulled Stiles with him onto the floor. He whispered into Stiles’ ear, “I told you I worked at a few gay bars in New York. Let’s put on a show. Just follow along.”

The music pounded out a good beat and Derek hooked his arms around Stiles and brought him tight against his body. He gyrated his hips against Stiles’ hips while swaying enough to blend into the dancing masses. Heat flowed through the two of them as sweat began to gather on their shirts. Slowly Derek let his tongue lick Stiles’ jawline. One hand drifted down to Stiles’ ass and moved it tighter to the beat.

Stiles moved with Derek and the beat. Everything was centered on Derek. He surrendered as that tongue caressed his jaw. He threw his head back and exposed his neck to the alpha. A kiss was placed on that place, the one meant to claim, but it was a kiss of promise, but he was soon kissing Derek like he was drowning and that was his salvation.

Before he knew it Stiles was turned around and his ass was grinding into Derek’s crotch. Tight arms held him close to the man’s body. The wet caress on his neck was driving him wild. “Derek,” he whined. It was all he could do to keep from slipping to the floor. He moved to the beat and clutched at the sensations of body heat, touch, and smell.

“Mmmm, mine, all mine, and everyone here knows it.”

Stiles couldn’t be bothered; he was in another world, blissed out and happy as he danced with Derek. He pushed his ass back and rotated his hips a bit, making Derek groan. He wanted to make the man lose some control too. Stiles turned the tables and moved around and started rubbing against Derek’s ass and the man started grinding back against him. He was seconds away from embarrassing himself when Derek pulled him off the dance floor.

The pack was howling and giving out fist pumps when the couple returned. “Dude, you two made everyone stand up and take notice!”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott. “That was awesome.”

Erica came over and kissed him on the cheek. “You finally got some game Batman.”

Noticing that Jackson was all over Danny and that Allison and Lydia were very cozy Stiles frowned for a second. “What’s going on?”

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles. “Jackson is marking his territory so Ethan will get a hint and who knows what’s up with the girls. Say goodnight to everyone Stiles. It’s bedtime.”

“But…I haven’t had a drink or…”

Derek leaned close, “I said nothing about sleep. Let’s see how close to the edge of those rules your dad set we can get to.”

Stiles instantly reeked of lust and arousal. He literally waved to all his friends and sprinted for the door. Derek nodded to the pack. He smiled at the rapidly retreating form. Perhaps it was possible for happiness to get even better.

* * *

 

Chris frowned at the pack. “Listen, I know you liked the paintball exercises, but this is actual target practice. Everyone will shoot at least twenty rounds. You need to be familiar with actual firearms. We will never use them in a live fire exercise, but you need to know how to use one in an emergency.”

The pack went the through the exercise. Even with the noise cancelling headgear the wolves were bothered by the noise of the gun. Stiles was good shot, but Allison and Danny proved to be the best shots out of everyone. Lydia and Isaac brought up the rear in terms of ability to hit the target.

Lydia moved close to Stiles as several pack members took a second turn. “Stiles, I need to tell you something.”

That got Stiles complete attention. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been having dreams of the Hale fire, but like I’m there! I can also feel my skin burning and then I wake up.”

Stiles sighed and slumped against a wall. “How long Lydia?”

“Since I woke up in my room covered in blood and mud and no one knows where that blood came from. The dreams weren’t clear until last night. I think the alcohol pushed me into deep sleep. I couldn’t escape the dream.”

He pulled her into a hug. “You don’t feel like anything other than Lydia Martin, so that’s good. I think you need to sleep inside the wards until we’re sure what is going on.”

Target practice ended and everyone sort of sprawled around. Chris sat down next to Allison and Scott. He nodded at Derek, “Any news on your end?”

“The number to Chin-ma’s tea shop has been disconnected. You?”

“The news out of Los Angeles is bad. The hunters down there allied with some local packs to fight off some wild creatures coming out of the ocean. They were joined by your warden friend.”

Stiles moved closer, “What happened?”

“He did what he could. He held off the invasion as best he could, the hunters and others escaped for the most part.” Chris sighed. “They don’t know if your friend will make it. They got him out of there, but he was heavily wounded. A Senior Council member came and got him. That was the last they’ve heard. But they say LA has fallen.”

The whole pack looked from one another and shook their heads. Stiles cleared his throat. “Chris, do they know what the creatures looked like?”

“Eight foot tall aquatic trolls that can sling some serious magic. Apparently word out of Seattle is they specialize in torture.”

“And Portland?”

Chris shrugged. “Still standing, but they now hold the southern coast and the northern coast. Northern California is in between them. Not a good place to be. Not to mention they have the same on the east coast. Miami and Boston are held now by a new supernatural power. All kinds of good news to share today.”

* * *

 

Stiles sat in his room and started to meditate. Derek was out patrolling and his dad was at work. ‘ _I’m an idiot not to have tried this before._ ’ He was naked and slowly pulled his awareness outward, he was trying something new. He let his hand caress the incomplete angelic mark on his hip. He called. Using all his awareness, he pushed against the mark and called.

Suddenly Stiles was back in that stark white room. “Still very creepy.”

“You called me kiddo.”

Stiles did a double take and frowned. “You’ve changed.” The ‘guy’ in front of him was now shorter and older than the ‘surfer’ guy he met the first time.

“On this plane, we can take any form we wish. On the earthly plane, we can appear as we wish, but to act we need help, but that is neither here nor there. You called?”

“What can I do to stop a demon and how bad are the Fomor?”

In a flash they were back at the Parisian café sitting comfortably. “That is a lot of information you are requesting kiddo. And much if it is above your pay grade.”

Stiles slumped, “What can you tell me?”

The angel pondered for a second and nodded. “Let’s start with the second item first, it is both a secondary threat and a greater one in the long run. Stiles, history isn’t what you think it is. Time exists on a scale that is beyond human comprehension. Your life span dictates that lack of understanding. The Fomor were vanquished in battle and then exiled. They were bereft of a power base of worship.

“Worship isn’t everything to the pantheons, but it makes us relevant. Do you think Apollo cares that he no longer has the most important temple in all the lands? Wait, bad example, he’s a prima donna and always has been.

“There is a lot you don’t know and the Fomor returning is something that isn’t good for anyone. For much of this Age, things have been stable. The Sidhe Wars was the last huge upheaval, but that was early in the Age. Their return and at this _time_ is not good news to anyone.”

“That wasn’t very helpful,” Stiles huffed.

“Never said it would be. But as for demons, to me they are specks, but to you they are dangerous.”

Stiles drew the glyph on the school for the angel, “What does that mean?”

The angel laughed. “You have a demon on your hands and one who isn’t happy but can’t do much about it. This is an older glyph and very much a prison oriented one. But that is all you have on your hand. If you had a ‘fallen’ then I would be much more concerned.”

“Fallen? I thought demons were fallen angels.”

“No! A fallen angel is still an angel and has many of our powers, but they are limited from their full power. A select few were bound and must follow rules set forth in their punishment. Demons are creations of Hell. Stiles, be wary of the demon, there is plenty of information out there so I can’t help you much more than I have. But the Fomor are deadly and they are snatching up the gifted, like you. There is something I can show you.”

“What?” Stiles gets out before he is hovering over the world and looking down at it from the broken Dream Realm.

The angel pointed at several cities. “Some cities have magical defenses that evolved naturally and some were created. Look at London.”

Stiles looked at London and all around it and through it were blazing shields and wards. The Tower of London glowed on the Thames. Westminster was another beacon of energy. There were layers upon layers of defenses guarding the city. “Wow.”

“Indeed, but there is no Guardian in charge. San Francisco had a sorcerer that lived there for years and effectively guarded the city. His defenses are still in place, but have no one to guide them. All is not lost yet with the Fomor. But humanity needs to use everything it has at hand to fight the coming battles, the ones tomorrow will be far greater than the ones today.” The angel poked two fingers into Stiles forehead…

Stiles felt like he had been thrown back in his body. He glanced up and saw Derek smiling at him. “What happened to your clothes?”

“I needed to meditate and clothes got in the way.” Stiles blushed as he said that.

“Does this mean you need to work magic naked too?”

The blush turned Stiles’ face completely red. “Great if I start associating magic with nudity I’ll be throwing boners all the time.”

Derek came over and pulled Stiles up and into a hug. “I hate to break it to you, but you already throw boners all the time. I can always tell.”

Stiles groaned and ran to the bathroom to hide his growing issue. Derek laughed and went back down stairs. He yelled back up the stairs, “I brought you ice cream, Casanova.”

“Give me!” He grabbed the pint of ice cream and moaned. “Oh, I ran into my angel again and he told me next to nothing about the demon.”

Derek licked his spoon clean of ice cream and sighed. “Not surprised at all.”

* * *

 

It was like they all wanted to make their presence known. After the alpha twins, then came Deacalion, and now the bitch Kali. Because really, getting named after the goddess who is supposed to end existence is right up that wolf’s alley. But she’s next to another wolf that screamed murderer. They lock eyes for a moment, but she is the one who is forced to turn away. Stiles’ mental defenses had grown by leaps and bounds. Something about her though makes him want to ripe her heart out and then force feed it to her.

If there weren’t people around Stiles was tempted to walk right up to them and make them eat lightning. But he was with Lydia and Allison. Scott and Jackson were somewhere around there, but he could not cause a scene at the mall. His dad would kill him.

But it placed him on edge. They were seeking him out. Quickly he texted Derek that two more alphas had been spotted. He rolled his eyes at the response, but obeyed the order to do nothing.

He waited a bit before he extended his awareness around them and searched for signs of the alphas but found none.

There was a Game Stop there and Stiles needed to see what was new in stock. Maybe he could persuade his boyfriend to buy him a new game since he was low on funds and his dad refused to increase his allowance.

“Looks like you’re all alone, little man.”

Stiles whirled around and the big wolf was an arm’s length away.  He swallowed his fear and shrugged. “Not really, my friends are next door and my boyfriend is on his way.” Stiles looked around, but never let his attention leave the wolf in front of him. “Where’s your keeper?”

“What? I have no keeper!” the wolf snarled.

“Really? Seems like you’re barely house trained. You shouldn’t be off a leash.” Stiles shrugged and moved a step away to look at another game. Derek came walking in with Boyd right behind him. Stiles gave him a quick kiss. “Told you I wasn’t alone.”

The other alpha snarled and started walking out he paused at the door and gave a feral smile. “A day of reckoning is coming little man. We’ll see who needs a leash then.”

Stiles was about to say something when he got hit upside the head. “Ow! No abusing the Stiles!”

“Don’t go antagonizing alphas with dog jokes!”

Seeking a strategic retreat, Stiles found the game he’s been eyeing. “Will you buy this for me? Please?”

Derek took it from Stiles and put it back on the shelf. “Nope, your dad told me not to spoil you by expanding your allowance. This would count as that. Now those shoes you wanted, we can talk about those.”

“Seriously? How is this character building?” Stiles grumpily pulled out his phone and texted his dad. ‘ **You’re mean. What’s the point of a well off boyfriend if he can’t buy me things.** ’

‘ **You want things get a job.** ’

“I really hate you all sometimes.”

* * *

 

The wind was howling. The whole pack was on edge. It was the day before the full moon and the pull as beginning. Even the human members now felt the secondary pull through the pack bonds. Stiles was drumming his fingers relentlessly against the table. His mind was going a million miles a minute.

Images, sigils, spells, all kinds of things was filtering across his mind. Energy thrummed just below the surface of his body. The demon glyph rounded into his mind and he began to rummage through everything in his head to see where it felt familiar.

“Mr. Stilinski, if you would please stop that incessant banging.”

Stiles pulled his attention back to the class and stared at Harris. Stiles took a second before nodding, “Sure thing.” But then he was hit with inspiration. He started a new beat and with both hands.

“Mr. Stilinski!”

“Yes, sir?” Stiles tried to act as innocent as possible. Stiles kept his banging up, now on his jean covered legs.

“Stiles, get out!” Harris was fuming while the other students were hiding their laughter.

Stiles acted as though he was offended but this was the result he wanted. He was supposed to head to the library, but he slipped down the hall and into the facility room that had access to the roof. Stiles walked around the area of the roof and finally found where the glyph was hidden. He examined it to his full sight. Under the large glyph was smaller writing. He peered as closely as he could. Concentrating deeply, Stiles made that writing glow. He made out a few words and frowned. “Okay it’s an incantation, but part of it is broken.”

The words flowed into his head and he saw what happened. The prohibition against magic was weakening. The binding rune was broken. Stiles laughed and pulled out his phone. ‘ **Found a spell under the demon glyph. It names Harris as a host. We found our demon – figures it would be him.** ’

A quick mass reply came from Derek. ‘ **Do nothing. We need to know how to deal with him**.’

* * *

 

Stiles had an idea how to deal with Harris, but the full moon was the next night. He, Danny, and Lydia figured out how to rebind Harris, but if would have to wait until the wolves weren’t under the influence of the moon. Derek had originally banned the humans from the pack the day before and day of the full moon. But he relented as the pack grew stronger and the wolves’ control grew greater. The guys all decided to burn some energy by playing a pickup game of lacrosse.

Derek was suited up too. “Someone has to protect Stiles from Jackson and Isaac’s rambunctiousness.” He smiled as he patted Boyd on the back and gave Jackson a shoulder nudge.  

A huge deep roar echoed across the fields. Derek turned and sniffed the air. His eyes went wide and he paled. All the betas turned to see what had spooked their alpha.

Jackson’s eyes got big, “Holy shit is that a TROLL?” A twelve foot tall creature with broad shoulders appeared across the field. It looked savage and mean.

Derek ran forward, jumped in front of it and screamed, “Run!” He quickly used his lacrosse stick as a weapon, jumping up and nailing the troll on the head with all the force he could muster. The lacrosse stick broke in half over the hard head. Instinctively the pack moved to give the humans a chance to run. Boyd and Jackson flanked Derek and attacked.

The troll grabbed Boyd’s leg as he jumped towards it and threw him right at a charging Scott and Isaac. All three went down in a heap. While the troll had Boyd’s leg Jackson slid right by the troll, extended his claws and swiped both legs causing the troll to roar in pain.

Derek threw off the lacrosse helmet he had on screaming, “Run you idiots!” He shifted into full alpha mode and roared back at the troll. Two arrows flew right past Derek and into the troll. Erica circled behind and shoved part of the broken stick into its back. She was backhanded away as a reaction. Derek roared and attacked raking the Troll across its torso with two claw attacks. A solid punch sent the alpha flying.

Stiles searched around. The wolves were scattered and trying to recover. Allison was next to him with her bow. He noticed the troll moving towards Scott, Isaac, and Boyd. He threw his hand out and screamed, “ _Quiesco!”_ The troll didn’t even slow down as he walked right through Stiles’ spell.

“Shit!”

The wolves scrambled out of the way as Allison fired three more arrows which only managed to piss off the troll. Stiles gathered everything he had and threw up a shield in front of the troll. He shuddered as the troll ran into it. He pushed more will into the shield and firmed up its structure. The pressure was growing too great and Stiles let it go. He sank to one knee before Scott pulled him up.

Derek charged again, this time with metal pole and used it as a baseball bat. The troll ripped it away and impaled Derek on it. Blood gushed from his mouth and the wounds. The troll hit him with an uppercut that sent the alpha flying.

“DEREK!” Stiles ran after him. He could feel the wolves racing to attack. He pulled the pole out of Derek’s torso. A huge pool of blood was gathering under the alpha. “Fuck, Derek?” Stiles could feel his life force. Slowly Stiles gathered some energy and pushed it towards Derek. Soon it was flowing in a steady stream. Stiles watched as the werewolf’s body rapidly healed. “You ok?”

“I feel like I got skewered by a troll.” He stood up and roared. His energy was returning. He moved to rejoin the battle. The wolves were getting their asses handed to them by the troll. He had to help them.

Danny had a gun out and was firing only to distract the troll from getting one of the pack. Allison’s barbed arrows weren’t causing enough damaged but they gave the wolves points to attack. Stiles’ reserves were low, the shield and then shoving everything he had at Derek left him barely standing. Derek picked up Isaac and performed their own version of the ‘fastball special’ Isaac extended his claws and nailed the troll in the head. What counted as troll blood blinded the creature and the wolves moved to create some distance.

The pack gathered and was preparing to run again when a lightning bolt arched from across the field and nailed the troll in the chest. It was rapidly followed by a fireball and then a force-blast that actually lifted it off the ground and threw it back thirty feet.

Another bolt of lightning flew across the field as a man in a Warden’s cloak marched across the playing ground. His staff was glowing with energy and another lance of energy flew and threw the troll back even further.

A clipped English accent commented, “Normally this is when you run. I’ll meet you at the novice’s home when I’m done.”

Not needing a second thought the pack fled to the other side of the school where the parking lots were. Erica stopped before they moved into the building. “Where’s Lydia?”

* * *

 

Moments after the troll battle started, Lydia obeyed the compulsion and headed into the school. Try as she might, she couldn’t break through it. Prof Harris was waiting for her in the hall.

“So good of you to join me.”

“Let me go.” She started to lose focus as she heard the words “Not today my dear.”

Harris quickly spirited Lydia away. He secured her in the back of his car and quickly went to hide near the battle. There was a chance the last thing he needed would be available and soon it was. A pool of Derek Hale’s blood ripe for the taking.

He pulled a vial out of his jacket pocket and went over to it as the werewolf and his stooge went back to the battle. He filled it up with the powerful blood and took off.

* * *

 

“Why are you still here?” the warden asked as he approached the school. “This is not a safe place; a better place would be behind some pretty stellar beginner’s wards I hear.”

Derek came up to the man and frowned. “Thank you for the timely rescue, but who are you?”

“I’m Chandler, warden of the White Council of Wizards and I’m stopping by to check on a Stilinski for Carlos Ramirez.”

“I’m Derek Hale, and this is my pack. We lost a member during the fight. She’s missing we assume the demon took her.” Derek motioned for Stiles to join them. “This is Stiles.”

“Jackson is beside himself looking and hey, I’m Stiles.”

The warden chuckled warmly. “You would be the one Carlos asked me to check in on. Of course it would be while a troll is rampaging through the area.”

Stiles frowned, “Actually you’re here while a troll is rampaging through the area at the same time a demon most likely kidnapped one of our members and there is an alpha pack lurking around.”

“Huh,” Chandler mumbled. “Well, let’s add to your worries then because you are also located between two Fomor strongholds and the Warden Commander of this region is bed ridden for the next few months. There are more Wardens coming, but the experience will be limited.”

Scott came running up, “We can’t find her. Harris is gone too. Her scent ends in the parking lot.”

“So the demon took one of your pack-mates, do you have any idea why?” The warden was leaning against one of the walls trying to organize his thoughts.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “Not sure, but the angel wasn’t very forthcoming either. Though I think I know how to hurt the demon, but it requires rebinding him.”

“And now we have angels, capitol! A wiser wizard would back away slowly and leave you to it. Lucky for you I’m not that wise. Do you have something of your missing pack-mate’s? A simple tracking spell should get the job done.”

Derek yelled for Jackson. “Find Lydia’s car and get something like a brush that has a hair in it.

Chandler took the hair from the hairbrush and tried to get a beat on the spell, but it would not move. “Huh. Demon you said? Bastard must be blocking the spell. I’ll have to try something stronger, but only from a safer spot. Your house Stiles, your wards should serve.”

* * *

 

Jackson was furious. “We should be out searching! This is getting us nowhere!”

“We are doing what we can, tomorrow is the full moon, Jackson. Your control is tenuous at best. And we had our asses handed to us tonight,” Derek responded.

The whole house shook for a moment. Stiles came running down the stairs, grabbed a bottle of water and took off back upstairs.

Derek followed. “What the hell was that?” he saw Chandler leaning against a wall shaking. Stiles was trying to give him some water, but the wizard was visibly shaken.

“That…that was a very powerful backlash spell. The house wards took most of the juice out of them, and my protection circle ate a lot of it, but lord that was rough.” He sighed and pointed at Stiles. “And that Stiles is why we don’t just cast that kind of magic anywhere. If you’d done that anywhere but here you’d be dead; I would be too. Christ!”

Stiles nodded and started his meditation routine. He was searching for the source of that backlash spell. It was strong enough that it should have left a trace.

He scanned Beacon Hills for any sign of that dark energy, but everything was hazy. He came back to his body. “Plan B, has Danny found Harris’ address yet? If so then we go there first.”

Chandler shrugged, “We got nothing here. The demon was prepared for magical tracking which makes him very smart.”

Derek went downstairs to gather the pack. “Boyd, you and Scott scout around Harris’ place and see if he’s even there. If he is contact us so we can execute a raid. Allison, call your dad and arrange some heavier firepower. If he has another troll I want to be prepared. Danny, see if the bastard has made any calls and try to trace what cell tower he’s closest to.”

Scott and Boyd were off like a shot. Danny was in the dining room using three different laptops to work his magic, while Allison pulled Isaac with her to gather ammo from her house.

Within an hour all that work was for naught. Harris wasn’t at his place and his phone wasn’t on any network. Derek held Jackson close whispering to the older teen, “We’ll find her, Jax, we’ll find her.”

* * *

 

Harris felt the scrying attempts from a mage. He knew it wasn’t Stiles and it didn’t feel like either witch so he had no idea who was trying to find him. What reserves he had left were exhausted fending off those attempts to find him.

The moon still had two hours before it rose and then the pack would be useless. They would be lost to the haze of the moon. His sleeping vessel would give up her essence and he would call forth the vehicle of his vengeance.

The sun still had to set and he needed to gather what energy he could. The spell keeping Lydia sedated was draining him as well. He started the fire he would need and started his incantations. The grave was open and many of the ritual components in place.

Waiting was the worst part. Nothing could be rushed, but every moment brought danger to his plans closer.

The sun fell over the horizon and the spells he had in place gathered strength.

“Awake Lydia and witness.” She stood over the grave and memories began to spill from her mind. Memories of things she had never experienced.

Harris stood on the opposite side. “ _Iam iam_ _ tempus est. Luna plena, et surrexit. Surget cum eo. Surgere et reverti_ _!”_

A howl pierced the night as he poured the alpha blood into the grave and arrow hit him in the shoulder. His concentration faltered. “NO!” He was grabbed from behind and tried to break free, but he had no energy left. “NO!”

Stiles walked up and placed his hand over Harris’ heart. “ _Alligatus_ _ es daemon iterum maledictus es hanc vitam_ _.”_ A brand seared into Harris flesh as he screamed. Energy arched from him into the grave and across the grave into Lydia. The glow in Harris eyes faded and turned normal again. 

Stiles grabbed his hip as pain flared again, but he maintained his contact with the now bound demon. Scott dropped the teacher as though he smelled something rotten. Jackson raced to help an unconscious Lydia.

The pack all watched with horrified fascination as Peter Hale climbed out of the grave naked and confused. He looked around and plopped down next to the floundering teacher. “I hope there is an explanation for this.” And promptly passed out.

* * *

 

As Adrian Harris woke he found himself tied down and in the middle of some kind of abandoned…building was the best he could describe it.

“Awake I see.”

He looked over to see Derek Hale and Jackson Whittemore standing near him. “What were your plans?” his student asked.

“Ruined now. You can expect your grade to reflect that.”

Derek punched the bound teacher in the chest, right over the brand. “You don’t seem to understand your fate. You are bound and imprisoned yes, but you have to answer to Stiles and ultimately, ME.”

Harris swallowed and felt it, the first compulsion. He stared at the man in horror. “You can’t do this!”

“What were your plans?” Derek snarled.

“This…no this wasn’t supposed to happen! I was supposed to be free!”

Jackson stepped in front of Derek. “Can I rip his arm off? Maybe a leg? His nuts, he won’t miss those?” Jackson gave Derek his attempt at puppy-dog eyes. “Please?”

“You have two minutes to talk. Or else Jackson gets to play anatomy lessons with your body. And from what I hear, it takes a very specific way for you to die. So, what were your plans?”

* * *

 

Stiles forced Scott to go with him to the store. A meeting was being held in the loft with the whole pack and its ‘advisory board’ otherwise known as the parents in the know. But there was no food at the loft so shopping had to be done. Chandler said he might make it back for the meeting, but he was needed in LA. Apparently LA was more important than Beacon Hills in the grand scheme of things.

“Look, Scott, just find these items on the list. I’ll get my half and that will cut down on the time we’re at the store so you can hang out with Allison before her dad arrives.”

Scott took off while Stiles went through the produce section.

“My, my looks like the wolves have left the sweet lamb alone.”

Stiles recognized the voice and rolled his eyes. “Did you go to crackpot villain school for those cheesy lines because dude, that was epically bad.”

Ennis was soon in Stiles’ face. “I can’t wait for the boss to take a huge hunk of your hide out, make you bleed and then beg to either die or be turned.”

“You don’t know me very well do you? I will never ask to be turned.”

Ennis got closer and took a big long sniff. “And when we kill your alpha, I will be the one to permanently remove his scent from you.”

“It will never happen.” Stiles straightened and picked up an avocado. “If you will excuse me, I have a dinner to prepare.”

“Soon, very soon sweetheart, that will be me you’re cooking for.”

Scott walked up and growled. Ennis laughed in his face. “You’re nothing but a little puppy. Once the word is given I will break you.”

Stiles pulled on Scott’s shirt. “Come on, we have food to find. Ignore the oaf. They’re getting bold I’ll say that.”

* * *

 

It was the first time that everyone was in the loft together. Chris, his dad, Melissa, and Deaton joined the pack meeting. Stiles leaned against the kitchen counter and tried to focus. He was exhausted from his confrontation with the alpha tank. Keeping his cool was nothing something he did well. Or holding it together with the thought of Derek being harmed. Dinner as a success though, but now it was down to business.

Chris motioned towards the closed spare bedroom. “So what do we do about that issue?”

“Hell if I know,” John said. “Stiles told me there was a zombie werewolf and I didn’t believe him.”

“And yet my uncle is back from the dead and sleeping in the spare bedroom.”

Stiles frowned again. “What did you get out of my demon teacher? Why did he bring back your uncle?”

Derek fell into a chair and sighed. “It didn’t start with Harris. He learned of the plot against us from Kate when she seduced him with alcohol. He needed a Hale to gain access to the power in the forest. He tried to use Peter’s nurse to control him, but the sheriff here had Harris under protective custody when Peter gained enough control to kill his nurse. He was brought back to kill me and try to gain control of the power to free himself and get his revenge. We mean nothing to him. It was all a means to an end.”

“Nice to know I am only a pawn in the plot.”

All eyes turned to Peter standing in the doorway. He sagged a bit and took a deep breath. “Six years in a coma, to be used by a witch as an instrument of revenge for a demon and brought back to try to be an instrument again. Shakespeare has nothing on that. ”

The whole pack looked at him. Lydia got up and went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water for Peter. “Glad you’re out of my head.”

“Indeed, Ms. Martin. It’s been years since I was in my right mind.” Peter downed the water and sat on the stairs. “So, what now?”

Derek growled. “Good question, because Stiles technically controls a demon now – neutered though he might be, and we have an alpha pack still in town.”

Chris raised his hand. “And an unknown force trying to take you out for control of the forest.”

“Can we get through the rest of the school year without any more issues please?” Isaac whined.

Deaton’s phone beeped. He frowned at the message from Marin Morrell. He clicked on the message. “ **Show this to Hale.”** He passed the phone to Derek.

Derek looked at it and dropped the phone. Stiles picked it and frowned. “Derek, who is that?”

“That…that looks like my sister, Cora, but she’s dead.”

Stiles read the next message. “ **Alphas want to discuss terms of Derek’s surrender for his sister’s safety.** ” “Fuck me. From the frying pan to the fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a concept from Kate Griffin's 'Matthew Swift' series.


	6. World in My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha battles and Midsummer Night dreams

“Before we do anything we need to know if that is your sister, Derek!” Lydia stated adamantly. “The alphas have been circling us for weeks and now they are making their moves.”

Melissa’s eyes narrowed, “What does the school counselor have to do with all of this?”

“She’s like Deaton except she likes to get involved,” Erica spat. “What does she know?”

Deaton shrugged. “She’s been trying to get information from me for weeks about Stiles specifically, but I never said anything.”

John cleared his throat. “Derek, if that is your sister then we will get her back, but you can’t go rushing into this. They are setting up a trap and the only way to come out on top is to be prepared.”

“How do we verify this information?” Stiles asked. “I don’t trust them at all. Ethan and Aiden seem alright sometimes, but that Kali bitch. I…” The venom in his voice carried.

Deaton motioned for everyone to stop. “What Stiles, what?”

“When I see her I want to walk up to her and rip her heart out. I want to feed it to her with a ball of lightning attached.”

“That is frightening on many levels, not the least of which you are focusing on her instead of Deucalion. Why?”

Stiles leaned against the wall and rubbed his head. “I think she’s a mind-witch. Sure Deca-bastard is the leader, but she’s the mother-fucking Wicked Witch of the West. The two together are fearsome. If you ever talk to the twins, I think she messed with their heads. She’s evil.”

John glared at Stiles for his language and cleared his throat. “Again how do we verify this information?”

“I hate to say this, but the message went to Deaton,” Chris said. “He is the best emissary for this. There are supposed to be accords for this kind of thing.”

“Because they have proven so trustworthy so far,” deadpanned Scott.

“Actually Scott, Chris is right. I am the logical one to negotiate on behalf of the Hale pack, just as Morrell most likely is for the Alphas. I can tell if it is Cora Hale.” Deaton looked around and sighed. “Chris, I will need you as my second. I don’t want the sheriff involved unless necessary and sorry, Melissa, but you aren’t qualified to do this.”

“I’m happy to stay back and be health support.”

Derek was next to Stiles and they were supporting each other. Stiles placed his head on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m sick of stupid things messing up everything. Avengers opened this weekend and I haven’t seen it yet.”

“Really, Stilinski, that’s what you’re whining about,” scoffed Erica.

“I’m a geek! I’ve seen all the other Marvel movies opening weekend, and here is the movie of the year and because of stupid alphas, demons, and zombie-wolves,” he threw Peter a shrug, “no offense, I’m missing it!”

Derek laughed. “Okay. Sweetheart, when we get a chance I’ll take you to see it.” He gave the teen a wink.

“Okay, then let’s get rid of them so my summer movie schedule isn’t messed up any more than it already is. And ‘sweetheart’? Really?”

“Payback is a bitch, Stiles.”

* * *

 

The next morning, the pack was at school and they all noticed that Ms. Morrell wasn’t in. Danny soon texted everyone that the twins weren’t in the building either. All day the pack was on edge.  

“Can we go a week without a crisis? Prom is in three weeks and I would like to think I can take Lydia and not worry about it.” Jackson frowned as he speared the veggie of the day. “Seriously sick of this shit.”

“Well winter formal was a disaster, why should Prom go well?” Danny asked. “Not like the date I would have taken is around.”

Stiles kept his nose in the book and munched on his carrots. It took him a few moments to realize that the talking stopped. “What?”

Erica rolled her eyes. “If you could, would you take Derek to Prom?”

“I don’t think he went to his own Prom in New York. But he’s twenty-three why would he want to go one now?”

Allison reached over and grabbed his hand. “Stiles, if you could?”

It took him a few minutes to answer. “Yes, but I’m resigned to not being a normal couple. I mean we’re dating but everything is strictly above the beltline. And I can blame myself mostly. I don’t think I’m ready for the next step. He might not be either, but…why the hell can’t I shut up?”

Isaac laughed, “We ask ourselves that question daily.”

“The two of you make a great couple, Stiles,” Danny said. “It’s like perfect puzzle pieces fitting together to make a bigger picture. Kinda awesome to me.”

Stiles smiled broadly. “Thanks. Okay, Lydia I have something that will help with Kali so we need to brew some juice tonight. I don’t want to put this off.”

She nodded and everyone returned to their original conversations. Stiles thought about Derek in a tux and had to adjust his jeans. The knowing smirks from the wolves pissed him off. He groaned and went back to his reading.

* * *

 

As Deaton walked up to the bakery he was simply stunned that this was where he was meeting Marin. The dessert counter looked very good so he decided on a coffee and a pear tart. He saw her sitting in the back. He made his way over and sat down opposite her.

“So are you officially working for Deucalion?”

“My services were required by him and his pack. I was unable to deny their request for an advisor.”  

Deaton took a deep breath. “How long?”

“Long enough, but have been unable to get the information that he wanted about Stiles. He’s important for some reason. I’ve seen stronger sparks, but Deucalion wants him.”

“And Hale?”

She took a deep breath, “Is in the way of Stiles being his. Once Hale trades himself for his sister then he will be tamed and Stiles claimed by the Alpha alpha.”

“Is that Cora Hale?”

Marin sat back and nodded. “It is, they found her a few months ago. Every scenario they see now leads to them potentially not getting what they want.”

Deaton frowned and took a bite of his tart. “I need proof that she is a Hale. I need to see her and that is not negotiable.”

“Understood. If you will come with me…”

Deaton raised his hand to stop her. “I require safe passage back as well.”

Her mouth turned down and then she nodded. “Agreed. Though I would have thought that _that_ was understood!”

“Far too many of the old customs have been broken of late to offer any trust. Many of them coming from you.” Deaton said and gave her a look.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

Deaton got up and followed her out to her car. A hood was placed over his head and he let his hands be tied as well. He counted the number of turns, but was soon lost. He was grabbed by his arms and marched some distance from the car and into some kind of building. Suddenly, the march stopped and the hood removed. He recognized the twins and could guess at the man in front of him.

“Greetings,” Deaton offered.

“To you as well,” offered Deucalion. “Pleasantries should try to be exchanged from time to time. Now, it’s obvious you are here to verify the girl’s identity please bring out our guest, Aiden.”

Deaton stood there and waited when a young woman that had the Hale look was brought out. “Hello.”

The girl nodded. He stepped forward and asked for his hands to be untied. He placed one of them on her head and the other on her wrist. In seconds he was in her mind. He could see some of the damage done by the alphas, but it wasn’t major just manipulative. Then he got to the fire and indeed those memories of a ten year old could not be forged.

He came out of her head and nodded at the alpha. “I will inform Derek that this is indeed Cora. We will be in contact.”

Deaton was silent the ride back as he was again hooded and tied. The bakery was closed when he got back. Morrell and he exchanged no words during either ride. Everything that needed to be said had been.

He walked back to his car and nodded as Scott stepped out of the shadows with Isaac next to him. “Did you get it?”

Isaac nodded. “Danny has a close idea of where you were. Chris and the sheriff are on it.”

* * *

 

It was decided to wait until dawn of the following morning to raid the location. It was an abandoned mill. John had three men with him as well as Chris and another hunter he trusted. The men with him all knew about the strange events that clustered around Beacon Hills County.

“Be careful, they are fast and they are deadly. Peter and Derek can’t go in with us because of the gas we’re going to use. But they will cover us from here.”

Peter leaned against one of the cruisers and rolled his eyes. “How did I get roped into this? I should be in bed recovering.”

“You’re back from the dead that’s as recovered as its going to get,” Derek replied.

“Shut up both of you,” Chris said.

Three canisters of tear gas went into the mill along with one of wolfsbane aerosol. At a specified time the canisters fell into the mill. Chris and his buddy went in from one direction while the Sheriff’s Department went in from another.

Derek waited, he could hear the growls and the occasional staccato beat of tactical gun fire. Two roars went up and he and Peter watched as the alphas raced out of there. Kali and Ennis both had blood flowing from them. The distance too great to cover quickly and even wounded, Derek didn’t want to risk open engagement. This was a rescue mission. Deucalion calmly exited the building and stared in Derek’s direction and saluted. He took off in a burst of blistering speed. The twins weren’t around as far as he could tell.

John came out with Cora. She was coughing and wheezing. Peter ran up to her and hugged her. Derek grabbed the bucket of water he had with him and doused her, getting any wolvesbane off of her.

 “Take them to Deaton’s. I’m issuing an APB on that group. Kidnapping makes a nice charge.”

Derek held onto Cora for as long as he could. “I thought…I…oh god! Cora!” Tears held in his eyes as he held his baby sister.

Peter came over and pulled her into a hug. “Welcome home.” Peter laughed and had tears in his eyes. “Welcome home.”

* * *

 

The loft was full of excitement. The pack was gathered around, munching on snacks and pizza that Stiles and Derek had picked up or had delivered. Comments about a family resemblance were common. Deaton had checked her out and found that while mentally stressed, undernourished, and tired, she would be fine. Now there was a party of sorts in full swing.

Stiles shook Cora’s hand and she laughed. “You smell like my brother’s mate.” Stiles blushed and sort of nodded agreement while shrugging. She laughed again. “To smell like that would mean he shares everything with you.”

“Well not everything. I mean, I can’t wear his clothes because I’m like scrawny and he’s muy macho.”

“Stiles!” came Derek’s reply from across the loft.

“Nice meeting you.”

She pulled him into a hug. “Yup, you reek of him.”

The whole pack welcomed her. While they were a little standoffish from Peter, she fit in easily. Scott said Peter gave him the creeps. Erica and Boyd liked him. Stiles could see that he was far from whole, but at the same time he was a resource.

Derek walked over and pulled Stiles into a shoulder hug and kissed his cheek. Stiles blushed.

“That will never not be shocking,” Scott said. “Grumpy wolf has left the building and now we have affection wolf. Weird.”

Jackson cuffed Scott upside his head. “Dude, I like this Derek. No one wants grumpy wolf back.”

Cora poked Isaac in the side and nodded her head towards the discussion about Derek. “Grumpy wolf?”

“Yeah, Derek was a total sourwolf until he finally started dating Stiles. He changed after that.”

“Huh, he was quiet at home, but he’d play with me if I asked. It was Laura that was a terror.” She looked back towards Derek and smiled. “I’m glad he’s happy.”

Stiles laughed. “Oh I don’t know. My dad might want him back just a bit since it would mean that my nightly teddy bear was indeed a bear and not a cuddly wolf.”

Groaning, Derek disengaged himself from Stiles. “I can sleep here you know.”

“NO!” Stiles raised his hands to stop Derek. “Really, no, I need you there. I can get to sleep you know.”

Derek came back and raised Stiles’ chin and kissed him lightly. “I know.”

“Really, you two are sickeningly sweet. Just stop already!” Erica pretended to gag. “I don’t know if werewolves need a dentist, but we might with your sugar overload.”  She turned to Boyd and smacked his arm. “Why don’t you treat me like that?”

Allison and Lydia both shared a look and moved closer to their boyfriends. Scott raised his hands and smiled. “Allison you are my world and you know it.”

Jackson nodded at Lydia, “Your love saved me. That’s all I got.”

Erica frowned. “Boyd, you have a lot of ground to make up.”

Danny gave Isaac a pat on the shoulder. “See what we have to look forward to?”

“They can keep it.”

* * *

 

Stiles came out of the restroom still damp and rubbing a towel over his now longer hair. Basketball shorts hung low on his hips. He smiled as Derek licked his lips, but frowned when Derek’s expression changed. “What?”

Derek pointed at Stiles’ hip. “Your mark, it changed.”

Quickly Stiles grabbed his phone and took a picture. He looked at it and frowned. “Huh, I thought it burned when I confronted Harris, but I thought it was an angel-demon thing.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed as he opened the teen’s laptop. He grabbed the phone and sent the picture to Lydia and Danny. “What are we going to do with you?”

Blushing, Stiles straddled Derek’s lap. “Love me and my adorable ways?”

“That would not be my first choice of words to describe your ways right now, but love…that is a given.”  Derek lifted out of the chair and carried Stiles to the bed where he dumped him. “Get in, I’ll be right back.”

He came back smelling minty fresh and pulled Stiles close. They enjoyed the closeness and relaxation that came with sleep. Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck and Stiles held Derek’s hand. They drifted off…

Derek held Stiles tight in his arms, resting comfortably in his bed when the whole house shook. Stiles sat up and grabbed his head. “Derek, something is attacking the wards. Here and the loft.” He groaned again as the wards were pummeled.

“Stiles take them down, if you can’t hold them take them down and conserve your energy.”

Derek yanked his phone out and sent a text to the pack. Both safe houses were under attack. That meant sanctuary was at the Argent’s.

Focusing was difficult with pain and the fog of sleep all over his mind, but Stiles found his focus and yanked the wards down in time with the next attack. It would look like they collapsed. He pulled on some clothes in a hurry.

“Get downstairs. Wait! Escape out the window, I’ll draw them off,” Derek started to leave, but Stiles placed a potion in his hand. “What?”

“Drink that before they take us. It will protect us from Kali for up to a day.” Stiles fiddled with the cap. “This will buy us time. They aren’t fucking around anymore.”

Derek raised his head and shook it. “She and the bruiser are here.”

They both exchanged a look and drank their potion down. Stiles grabbed his backpack and headed for the window. He jumped on the ledge and down trying to race away to Scott’s first. Derek headed downstairs and raced through the door. He hit Ennis with a roundhouse but he stopped when he saw Kali holding Stiles.

“Come with us or I kill him.”

“Your master wants him alive.”

She gave him a look and smiled. “Accidents have been known to happen.”

Stiles listened to the exchange and hit his phone in his back pocket. It activated the tracking program Danny installed in all the pack phones. Stiles pulled his awareness in tight as he watched Derek surrender. He waited for his knockout blow.

Darkness took both of them.

* * *

 

Peter felt it, the shuddering of magic against the wards around the loft. He knew magic. He knew the Fae and they taught him plenty. Another hit and he was out of the bed.

“Cora wake up!”

She came down the stairs and the loft shook again. “What is that?”

“Magic, someone is attacking the wards.”

Peter frowned as the wards winked out. “Take cover.”

The door blew in and Deucalion came in flanked by the twins. “I smell two Hales and one of you isn’t Derek. Take both of them. I may need the leverage.”

Peter thought better of fighting and simply went with his captor. “Why are you doing this?”

“I am the demon-wolf come forth. I shall cleanse the way. Many things are changing, Mr. Hale. I am revoking your family’s rights to its power, land, and authority. And once that is accomplished this new pack of yours will be forfeit. A new Age comes and I am going to be one of its Masters.”

* * *

 

Derek came to and knew his arms were bound behind him. Dust tickled his nose and it looked like he was in an abandoned store of some kind. He looked up and saw Kali smiling.

“Nice to see you rejoin us.” She moved to look in his eyes. “I want to see what’s going on in your head.”

He did nothing to avoid her gaze instead fixing his eyes on hers, he matched her will and blocked her every attempt to get in his head. Finally she hit him hard, knocking him over.

“I will get in there. You can’t hold out forever and when I do Derek Hale will no longer exist.”  She moved back away and looked at him. “Pity I can’t kill your pet because I know that would break you. But think of him under Deucalion with no memory of you. Every feeling, every thought of you, all of it gone. Oblivion awaits you.”

Derek watched her stalk off and leaned back against the pole. ‘ _I hope this works, Stiles_.’

* * *

 

Stiles groaned as he came to. He quickly searched his surroundings and noticed the circle around him. Layers of dust on the counters gave him a clue that wherever they were had been abandoned for awhile. After finishing his cursory look around the room he probed the circle with his magic and it was a weak containment field. He rolled his neck to stretch it out and almost laughed that his backpack was against the far wall.

He wiggled his wrist and the weight of his bracelet offered its familiar comfort. Shifting his body a little also clued him in to the fact that his focus stone was still on as well. ‘ _Amateurs_ ’ he thought as he centered his mind and realized that only a few hours had passed since he was taken.

“You could have surrendered and made this much easier.”

He turned to look at the traitor and shrugged. “I never do what I’m told.”

Morrell shrugged as well. “Derek will die no matter what you do or think you can do. You’re a little spark that the big bad wolves are fighting over.”

He extended his awareness and found he was mostly held back. He could feel the pack bonds and his bond with Derek. Derek was holding his own, but Stiles knew it was time limited. He had to make a play soon.

* * *

 

Derek winced as they continued to torture his body. Stiles’ potion kept him lucid and blocked Kali, much to her anger. But he hurt, everything hurt. Ennis loved hitting him hard. Even with the wolfsbane ropes and other spells, he could heal some. That also pissed off Kali.

“I don’t know how you’re still functioning, but it can’t last and then I will crush you.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Derek spat out some blood and smiled at her. “I’m used to a constant stream of word vomit, but at least his is pleasant.”

Another blow landed on him. Derek cracked his neck and smiled again. “Does this have a point?”

Kali screamed and attacked his mind again. “You will submit!” She turned to Ennis and motioned him away. “Leave me with him. Go check after the twins they tend to wander if not supervised.”  She glared at Derek again; her eyes flashing red. “Now, where were we?”

* * *

 

Stiles looked over at Morrell and frowned. “Why are you helping them?”

“There is more going on than you know, Stiles. Deucalion wants you for a reason, but as long as Hale is in the way then you are protected.” She walked up to him and frowned. “You only had to reject Hale and none of this would have happened.”

“So I don’t get a choice? I love him, thank you very much. The thought of being stuck with these alphas makes me sick!”

She stalked over and leaned down. “We don’t always get what we want. You are the spark he needs for something. Once that happens then I’m free as well. There are always prices to be paid.”

“So it’s this pack that pays the price for whatever you want you selfish bitch!”

She slapped him hard. Her ring cut his lip; a small bit of blood welled and he spit it out. She frowned and went back to the door. “Kali will fix it so that you won’t remember anything of this life, Stiles. You pack bond will be redirected to Deucalion. In a few days, Derek Hale will never have existed for you.”

Stiles frowned, but inside he was smiling. He focused on the blood on the floor. He used small parts of his will to move his blood towards the circle keeping his magic contained. He needed some time and then he’d make his move.

* * *

 

Derek slumped. The potion was beginning to wear off and Kali’s mental attacks were constant. The bindings cut into him and he could not heal properly. But the potion was keeping his energy up.

“You can’t keep this up forever, Derek. Once I break you, I will make you forget all about your pack, your family, and your pet human. And then Dec will come in and claim the centuries old Hale alpha power. You’ll be cast out as a lowly broken Omega. No memory of who you were or what you lost. But the dreams will haunt you.” She laughed as she stuck him with a cattle prod again. “But it will slowly kill you. The loss of your powers will be your end because you will never heal from this in mind, body or soul!”

He gritted his teeth and didn’t call out. He still felt it, the pack bond. They weren’t dead. The bond with Stiles was there. Electricity coursed through his body again, but he held onto those places in his soul. He had to hold on.

* * *

 

Stiles looked as Morrell paced around the room. He knew that things weren’t going according to plan. Derek was holding out longer than they thought he should. Stiles focused his shields to a very narrow section and used them to snap the ropes holding his hands bound. “ _Perfringo!”_ His blood ignited on the circle and shattered it. 

He pointed at a shocked Morrell and winked, “ _Fulgur!”_ She went down in a heap as he tasered her. He dragged her into the closet and used a chair to block it. His backpack was still in the room. “What a bunch of idiots.” He pulled out some mountain ash and created a circle. “NO ONE MAY PASS!” She could rot there as far as he was concerned. 

He closed the door to the room he as in. He could sense Derek in the building. Another ash line went down to keep any alphas from barging in. He focused on his pack link and found Derek. He gathered his will and energy. The link with Derek flared and grew brighter. “Derek, fight back she can’t hurt you. I’m here.” On his phone he tapped out a message. “Now.” 

* * *

Derek felt the energy surge into his body. He could feel Stiles in his mind and his wounds started to heal. The wolfsbane ropes no longer cut into his skin. His eyes flashed open and he smiled at Kali.

“What are you doing? You should not be resisting!” She tried again to hit him with a mental attack, but she got nowhere. “This isn’t possible!”

More energy flowed into Derek and his was whole again. The ropes snapped and he surged up and grabbed Kali by the throat and hurled her against the cement wall. She recovered and snarled back. She jumped at him, but he moved and used his claws to cut her from breast to hip. 

Kali fell to her knees. She turned and snarled again. Another alpha’s wounds didn’t heal quickly. She jumped at Derek again, but a punch to the jaw sent her flying. She started to shift into her alpha form. But Derek was on her again and he shattered her right arm. She screamed – her shift was incomplete. Again she was thrown into the wall this time head first.

Derek roared. He walked up behind Kali, yanked her hair back and exposed her throat. “This is my town, this is my pack, and that is MY MATE!” His fangs pierced the tender section of her throat. Powerful jaw muscles contracted sending the teeth deep into her neck. Blood gurgled and with a yank, he ripped her throat open, blood going everywhere. He spit out her tissue. Power flowed into him; he claimed it as it surged through him. “Now for your boss.” Her body was lifeless; Derek threw it away as though it was cursed. He wiped his mouth and headed towards the door. 

* * *

Stiles released his link with Derek as soon as he was free. He broke the ash line and moved out into the hall. He knew the plan had been to destroy Derek in front of Peter and Cora. He got that from his quick share with Derek. They had to be with the alpha asshole. 

Two explosions on opposite sides of the building made Stiles laugh. “Pack’s here.” 

He had to buy time with the alpha jerk who thought Stiles was some princess to be won. “Fuck that,” he muttered. “If anyone does the saving around here it’s me!” 

He turned and frowned. “Of course it was too easy.” 

A growl and yellow eyes made Stiles want to laugh. “Let me guess they have some more feral wolves here to make this harder. Fuckers.”

The feral wolf raced towards Stiles and bounced off the shield he erected. Stiles pulled out a handful of mountain ash and muttered something and sent it flying towards the feral wolf. The ash settled across the wolf and began to burn it. Stiles waited until the wolf passed out to approach. He pulled out a potion and dropped it on the exhausted werewolf. “That will keep you from attacking me from my blindside. Now where is your boss?” 

* * *

The pack arrived at an abandoned mall about an hour away from Beacon Hills. Originally an outlet mall, it was now a decaying remnant from the Nineties boom. It was built on two levels and sprawled. There was a lot of space to cover. The teams split up with their explosive ordinance divided between them. They timed their entries to match and both blew open holes to announce their presence. 

Danny fired two grenades into the hole that the explosion created. His team had Jackson, Lydia, and Erica. Allison was leading Scott, Isaac, and Boyd. Chris and the sheriff were serving as emergency backups. 

He dropped the night-vision goggles into place and moved in. “I really hate this.” 

“Do you want Derek dead and Stiles taken away forever?” Erica countered. “Now move!” 

“Of course this would have to be in an abandoned mall. Stupid economy,” Jackson mumbled. “Someone’s coming!”

* * *

 

The smoke and debris cleared from the forced entry point of a Sax outlet. The wolves behind her sneezed and spurted at the dust, but Allison looked around with her goggles on and notched an arrow. “Stay close, we have an unknown number of possible targets.”

A roar silenced her team. “Oh no babycakes, just the one.”

Allison looked around and frowned towards the escalators in the middle of the store. “Everyone look away.” She pulled out another arrow and fired two magnesium flare-tipped arrows towards the top of the landing.

“Missed me!” The alpha tank jumped down and moved toward the pack team.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Of course it would be the tank psycho.” He shifted into his beta form as did Isaac and Boyd. “Bring it, asshole!”

Ennis smiled and transformed into his alpha form. He roared and engaged. Allison rolled out of the way and moved to higher ground. “Keep him busy!”

* * *

 

Ethan and Aiden flew out from different directions. Jackson and Erica moved to cut them off. Erica took one and instantly got clawed across the back. She counter move sent one of the twins sprawling on the floor.

Jackson and the other traded blow for blow. Jackson knew he already had some cracked ribs. He executed a jump kick and nailed the alpha in the face. The handsome teen dropped to the floor and swept the legs from under the alpha and as he was falling used his other leg to nail him in the back.

Danny had regular rounds in the gun he was carrying. The other one held the wolfsbane bullets, but in these close quarters, he didn’t want to risk friendly fire. The one of top of Erica was in range and he fired. He fell backwards instantly.

Erica rounded on the wounded alpha with a savage attack of her own. Her wounds weren’t deep but they hurt. She could hear Jackson’s labored breathing. She noticed Lydia was ready so she sent her opponent in Lydia’s direction.

Lydia pulled out a vial from her purse. She waited until one of the twins was in range and threw it at him. A cloud of gas enveloped him and he shifted from beta to human. “What?” and he passed out.

“Ethan,” screamed Aiden and took off to help his brother. He got clocked over the head by Erica and punched hard in the face by Jackson. Lydia walked over and dropped another one of those vials on him.

Danny opened his backpack and pulled out some rope. “Help me secure them. You two get to carry them because we can’t leave them behind.”

Jackson stared at his best friend for a moment. “In case you haven’t noticed. We’re kind of in piss poor shape right now.”

“Suck it up, Jackson,” Lydia yelled. “Move it.”

* * *

 

Boyd went flying as Isaac did a backflip over the rampaging alpha. Scott advanced from behind Isaac’s distraction. He hit the alpha with twin clawed attacks and a kick to the knee. Boyd came back and nailed the alpha in the kidney with a broken steel beam.

Ennis roared and backhanded Scott. Two arrows tipped with wolfsbane hit the alpha, one hit the shoulder the other in the thigh. He snapped them off and tried to retreat, but Isaac hit him from behind.

Allison fired two more arrows. The alpha roared with their impact. She pulled out a Special one, but she had to get a good line to fire it. It would inject a super toxic form of wolfsbane into its target. She had to wait because it could kill a Beta.

Isaac and Scott traded off attacking the alpha while Boyd came in and delivered heavy blows when he was distracted. But the Betas were paying a price. They were slowing and the Alpha was wounded, but not enough to keep him from hurting the young wolves.

Boyd used a triple jump move to get behind the alpha tank. He grabbed a fallen piece of rebar and shoved it with all his strength through the back and chest of the alpha.

See her chance, Allison let the arrow fly. Right in the hollow of its throat the arrow found its purchase. Blood gurgled and the alpha struggled for air. He shifted back to human form and tried to pull the arrow out, but the poison was coursing through his system.

Scott grabbed another piece of metal and drove it through Ennis’ heart. “Die already!”

Allison whistled. “Come on, we have to find the others.”

* * *

 

Stiles ran up a flight of stairs and saw Derek heading his direction. He saw where Derek was pointing and followed. “You okay?” Stiles was taking in Derek’s blood covered body.

“Sorry, but you won’t be able to rip Kali’s heart out.”

“Pity,” Stiles said, but paused before opening the doors and searching with his Sight. “Derek, your family members are in there…but so is he and he’s powerful.”

Derek turned as the two teams came. He frowned at the two alpha prisoners. He looked at Danny and raised an eyebrow.

“They’re not bad, just misguided,” Danny shrugged.

“Come on!” Stiles moved them inside and he bent to free Cora while Allison helped free Peter. “We have to hurry.”

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere.” Seemingly out of nowhere, the blind wolf appeared. “I can still get what I want, Derek. I kill you and use your bond to overwhelm your rag tag pack. And I still get the spark I want.”

Stiles moved the pack back towards the wall, but made no effort to leave. “I’m sick of people thinking I’m a prize!” Something warned him against using magic just yet. “I do want to know, since you’re in villain exposition mode, how you attacked the Warden’s wards.”

A dark laugh echoed in the cavernous hall of the former food court. The darkness at the center deepened is that was possible. **_“I am the alpha of alphas._**

**_“I am the apex of apex predators!_ **

**_“I am Death, destroyer of worlds!_ **

**_“I am the Demon-Wolf!"_ **

He laughed again. “You think some simple wards meant to protect _children_ could hold me back? Hell’s fury courses through my veins. But you, Stiles that spark of yours will be a firestorm when I’m done. You’ll be the heart of an empire. And this will all be a forgotten nightmare. But first things first. The Hale Alpha must fall!”

Derek jumped out of the way in time from a strike by the blind alpha’s cane. He could smell wolfsbane on it. Derek executed a double somersault over Deucalion and kicked out his back left foot enough to knock the other alpha off balance.

The Demon-wolf roared and quickly used his cane in a series of spinning attacks to force Derek into a bad position. The cane was moving too fast for normal eyes to see, but a wolf could pick it up. “The old order will fall. How pathetic was your family? Hiding for centuries among lesser creatures. Slaves they will be. Including the one you want to claim.”

Derek pushed off of the wall and used the momentum to slide along the floor. Playing baseball had its advantages. His body flew by the alpha, but he reached back with a hand, extended his claws, and tore into the Achilles tendon. He popped up into a crouch and roared back.

“Not so stupid as I thought, Hale. But still no match.” Deucalion shook his leg and the torn sinew pulled together in a flash. “Alpha of a ragtag bunch of rejects. Leader of a fallen House. What have you done to earn anything, Derek? Everything about you is weak!”

With that last word, he moved quickly and used his claws to attack Derek. They traded blows, but Derek healed slower and that started to catch up. The Demon-alpha moved faster than any wolf Derek had seen. His healing was faster and he was strong beyond his frame. Derek was using the strength gained from Kali’s death, but it wasn’t enough. Deucalion raked his claws down Derek’s back going deep and drawing blood.

Derek turned away from the attack and used a leg sweep to knock the other alpha away. His back was on fire. He pulled himself away and braced for the next attack.

“And now it will end. You will fall and your pack will die, and your other half will be broken.”

Stiles had waited and waited. During the whole battle he’d been marshalling the pack’s energy, combining it with his own. They were weak, healing slowly. The alpha wounds lingering. If Derek lost they had little fight left in them. Stiles opened up his link to Derek for the second time and sent all that energy to him; everything he and the pack had to spare. “We’re with you,” he whispered.

“Pitiful! Your pack will watch you die and all hope with them.”

Derek felt the surge of power and everything in his body healed quickly, but more than that. He could feel the mental hold the demon-wolf had been using to wear him down break. He surged back up and threw the other wolf across the room.

“Looks like you got a second wind. So much the better!” Deucalion flew across the room but this time Derek was able to meet move for move and counter for counter. His attacks found their mark more than the opposite this time.

The protection glyph appeared in Stiles’ head and he focused it on Derek. He pushed it through the link and watched as Derek took on the slightest blue hue.

Derek jumped twelve feet in the air, over the next attack by the blind wolf, he landed behind him and grabbed both arms; he ripped them back, tearing all the tendons and muscles. The scream was inhuman. He reached down and exposed the alpha of alpha’s neck. For the second time he bit into the neck of an opponent and pulled out their power.

“No…” whimpered the dying wolf.

More power than he thought possible was coursing into Derek. So much power it threatened to overwhelm him. But then he felt it, the link to his mate and his pack. He let Deucalion drop to the ground and shifted into his alpha form. He roared as the power pulsed in him. He was over seven feet tall now and the power surged again. But the roared again and sent the power down the link.

All the betas felt it as a trickle and then a rush. Jackson’s ribs, Erica’s gouges, Scott’s puncture wounds, Cora’s head, and Peter’s mind – all their wounds, their minds, their souls all felt the power flowing into them healing them. The human members felt the energy surge into them pushing their weariness back. Stiles stood there and let the energy swirl around him. Derek turned back into his human form. Stiles walked towards him and paused over the still alive Deucalion; he grabbed the discarded cane. “You forgot something.” And thrust it into the fallen wolf’s heart.

Derek sagged against Stiles. “Thank you.”

“I keep telling everyone, I’m NOT the damsel in distress here.”

“I never said you were.” Derek moved to check on the rest of the pack. He paused as he looked at the now awake twins. “And what to do with you two?”

Stiles cleared his throat. “First things first, bring the bodies of the other two alphas here. We need to burn them inside a salt and ash circle.”

Derek nodded and the betas went to bring the bodies back. Lydia and Danny stood near the twins. “Kali messed with your heads.”

One of them, Aiden, Derek thought, answered. “They needed us, but as soon as they had Stiles we would have been expendable. We don’t remember much from before them.”

The betas returned with both bodies at that point and Stiles directed them to be placed over Deucalion’s body. Stiles pulled out oil and poured it over the three dead alphas; quickly he encircled them in an ash ring and then salt ring. “Lydia, if you will do the honors?”

She nodded to Stiles and pulled out a mini Molotov cocktail. She lit the wick and threw it on top of the bodies. The oil caught fire and ignited the pyre.

“Everyone out,” Stiles yelled. He was the last and he kept a shield up behind him the whole way. The doors to the building closed and then the ground shook from an explosion. “I was afraid of that.”

“What, you were afraid of what?” demanded Peter.

“He really was an agent of Hell. That’s two in one week!” Stiles shook his head. “How are we all getting home and where are we?”

* * *

 

The loft was crowded with the pack. Workers were trying to get the door fixed while the pack tried to come down from the adrenaline high of the rescue. Derek walked out of the bathroom in tight jeans, barefoot, shirtless with his hair still damp. He chuckled at the sharp intake of breath from Stiles. He moved closer to the twins sitting on the bench by the far wall. He crouched down to get closer to eye level with them.

“You are not our enemy though you have much to do to gain our trust and my trust specifically.” He looked them both in the eye. “To be honest I don’t want you running off on your own because no good would come of that.”

Aiden cleared his throat. “We have no place to go.”

Derek sat down on the floor in front of the twins and nodded for the pack to gather around. Danny sat next to Ethan and Lydia sat down next to Aiden with Jackson right next to her. Derek pulled Stiles next to him and cleared his throat. “After the fire that devastated our family, Laura and I fled to New York. I was a little younger than you are, but I was cut off and drowning in misery.

“You would have each other, like I had Laura, but it was a lonely and painful time. I would not wish that on anyone. Everything you knew was taken from you. I offer you sanctuary until summer is over to decide if you want to remain. If you do, you will have to willing submit, not just to me but my designated seconds as well.” He stood up. “Until then you are granted the hospitality of the Hale pack.

“Thank you,” the twins said in unison.

Derek flashed his eyes for a second and grinned. He pointed at Ethan, “Break Danny’s heart…”

“Dude!” Danny dropped his head in his hands. Derek shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked into the middle of the room. In seconds the wards were restored. “Okay, I’ll do dad’s later. Let’s eat!”

* * *

 

The door cracked open and Marin sighed as she was rescued. She frowned at Deaton. “It took you long enough.”

“If you’d like I can leave you here as Stiles intended.”

“That won’t be necessary.” She accepted the bottle of water and sighed as it went down her throat. “Much better. I take it Hale won?”

“Yes and he’s now a true prince among alphas. He’s young and will grow into his power. To say the pack views you in a negative light would be an understatement.”

She laughed. “So what happens now?”

“We go back to work and you leave the pack alone at school. Derek shared his power with them.”

She groaned. “That is how he didn’t go mad! That means the Hale pack is very powerful now.”

“Yes and the twins are joining it.” He smiled at her. “Everything that Deucalion wanted to happen the opposite is.”

“Bastard deserves it.”

* * *

 

“In what universe does getting kidnapped not get you a few days off from school?” Stiles sulked as he made his way inside. “I mean its Thursday, two days off isn’t going to kill anyone.”

“You already missed yesterday,” Lydia countered. “Stop whining before I have Jackson torment you.”

“Rude! I still haven’t seen The Avengers, meanwhile dad and Melissa want to have a cookout.” A paper ball hit him in the head. He looked back and glared at a snickering Isaac. It didn’t help that Scott was pointing at the blond wolf and laughing as well. “Rude!”

Jackson sat down to Stiles and winked. “So, we have no danger around the corner, right?”

Immediately suspicious, Stiles asked, “Whhyyyy?”

“Just, have things to think about and would like to be able to without the world ending.” He smiled again.

Stiles gave Jackson a confused look and shrugged. “Nothing that I know of other than Chris and Derek’s insane training programs.”

“Those are fun and we totally owe you from last time, Stiles,” Erica said. “I don’t want to be the first one down this time. Make Isaac eat dirt first.”

“Hey!”

‘ **Picking you up from school tomorrow.** ’

“Seriously, Derek,” Stiles muttered. “I just got my Jeep back and now he’s picking me up from school again.”

‘ **Imax Avengers 3-D tickets and a Thai buffet’**

Stiles jumped up and did a dance. “I love my boyfriend!”

* * *

 

Stiles sat back and patted his stomach. “Dude, I totally destroyed the buffet. And that movie was AWESOME!”

After finishing his bite of Pad Thai, Derek laughed, “This is why I don’t bring a pack of teenage boys to a buffet. One is enough to put a huge dent in their profit margins. And I enjoyed the movie.”

Taking a deep breath Stiles stared at Derek, “Okay, spill it. I know you’re hiding something.”

Derek took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m leaving for New York on Monday. I’ll be back on Friday.”

“And you felt you couldn’t tell me this up front why?”

“Stiles, you’ll beg to come and pout that I’m abandoning you. With no imminent danger at the moment I need to take care of the apartment back there and ship things to the loft like the rest of my clothes and personal effects.”

Stiles thrummed his fingers on the table and nodded. “Okay, yes I will miss you and yes I normally would beg to go, but…yes, I would do all that. I…I’m used to you being right next to me and you’ll be on the other side of the continent for a week!”

“And you’ll be in school and keeping the pack inline.” Derek smiled again. “But your dad has the night shift tonight…”

“Let’s go!”

* * *

 

Peter walked up to Derek and handed him a small book. “Something for you to read when you get the chance.”

“Thank you.”

“When you get back, I would like to talk about the house and our future.” Peter took a step back and stared out the window towards the Preserve.

“Peter…”

“Derek, read that first. Come back from New York and we’ll talk. I’ve been in contact with a few of my Fae friends and this pack is no longer on probation.”

“Good to know. Was there anything else they said?”

Peter smiled, “Yes, that it was good to have a guardian here again. Have a safe journey, nephew. I’ll watch over Cora and the over betas to the extent they allow it. Stiles will listen to me if anything should arise.”

“If anything happens make sure Stiles doesn’t go overboard.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible. However, I’ll see what I can do if trouble arises. I may have Christopher deal with it.”

“Chris…Argent?” Derek frowned.

“Yes, we knew each other back in the day.” Peter smiled fondly.

“On that note I have a flight to catch.” Derek made a hasty retreat.

* * *

 

Derek dragged himself to the loft and collapsed on his bed. New York had been as hectic as he remembered. He sighed when a lovely set of hands began to massage his shoulders. “Your dad will kill me if he knew you were here.”

“He knows, he threw me out and threatened to disown me if I didn’t see you tonight. The whole pack is tired of my whining.” Stiles dug the heels of his hands into the tense shoulders. “I missed you.”

“Well, I have to go back in July to get everything else out of storage. But I talked to John and this time you’re coming with me. I have tickets to a Mets game too.”

Stiles fell over on top of Derek. “I love you…I don’t know what I did.”

Derek rolled over and cut off Stiles with a kiss. “You saved me. You loved me. You’re you.”

Stiles linked his hand with Derek’s. “I did some research. I think we should have our mating slash bonding ceremony on Midsummer. The only place that we can do it safely is the big room under your family home.”

“That gives us a month to get it ready. Can you stay a virgin for that long,” Derek asked with a sly wink.

“I’ve waited this long. Besides that will make it special.” Stiles bit his lip for a moment.

“Out with it Stiles.”

“What did Peter send with you?”

Derek started laughing. “That book had a list of accounts the family has with various banks. His note said, ‘ _While you’re there get our financial affairs in order_.’ So I had that to do as well as getting the apartment ready to sell.”

“That was it?”

“And I had to meet with an old family acquaintance. She wanted to set up an arranged marriage, but was happy when I told her I had a mate.” He leaned over and kissed Stiles again. “You’re the one for me and now I need sleep and so do you.”

* * *

 

“What are all these boxes and things?” Derek asked as he walked into the loft after a day trip to San Francisco. “I’m gone for a few hours and…”

“Easy, Derek, but news spread that you defeated Deucalion and have reclaimed the Hale seat of power. The fact that you didn’t go mad with power after defeating the alpha pack has prompted the outpouring of gifts from various old allies and packs. You are now considered a prince among alphas you’re that strong.” Peter picked up one box and handed it to Derek. “That has an old medicine tapestry to hang somewhere in the house for protection.”

“So we win, I didn’t go nuts, and everyone likes us suddenly?” Derek scratched his chin as he looked through other boxes.

“Fear and respect in equal measures would be more accurate,” Peter replied as he handed Derek some plans. “As I am technically still the family emissary to the Summer Court, I know that the svartalves have inquired about building us a new home. Given that Stiles is your mate and a powerful mage, they would be the best to make sure technology and magic will work together instead of blowing us all to bits.”

Derek unrolled the plans and took a deep breath. “How, how did you know?”

“Some drawings were in the box you sent back from New York. This is a modern take on an English countryside manor. Outside would be stone work, three and a half stories with a dozen bedrooms and many common rooms.” Peter placed his hand on Derek’s. “Only if you want to, but the pack needs a home.”

“How much would it cost?”

Peter laughed. “Derek, the family accounts haven’t been touched in over six years. We can afford to build this design and all the landscaping plans too without draining the expense accounts. But to answer over eighteen million.”

Derek scoffed, “The fact that that sum rolls off your tongue with no issue is disturbing. You need to work with Stiles and Danny to get the finances in full working order. Jackson has an eye for investments and Isaac is as frugal as they come. They could help.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Derek, we aren’t going to go broke. We can send them all to college and still not deplete the expense accounts. Calm down.”

“I need a job.”

“Wait until after the manor is built and all that is settled. Again, the family accounts are fine. You don’t _have_ to work.” Peter chuckled, “Though having a teenage pack certainly increases food costs.”

“I can blame you for starting that trend. You bit Scott.”

Peter took a deep breath. “I know I wasn’t in my right mind, but that period of time haunts me.”

“I was told not to blame myself for the fire and given a witch and demon tried to use you I think the same should hold true.”

“I have been thinking about that, Derek.” Peter reached out to hold Derek’s shoulder as he blanched at those words. “Calm down. Think about how things have played out. If Kate hadn’t used you and another plan was used, you may not have survived and the forest could be held by a dark power. We suffered greatly, but we’ll rise again and you will lead us.”

Derek took a deep breath and changed topics by pointing to the plans for the Manor. “Let’s look all these over and once approved they can start the day after Midsummer.”

* * *

 

Stiles was dancing in his seat as Derek drove them home from a night at the Jungle. Derek was still the target of ire from some of Stiles’ flamboyant friends, but he was okay with that. School was out and he still didn’t know what to make of Jackson and Danny’s dance routines. Ethan joined them or would dance with Danny when Jackson would join Lydia. Derek wanted to talk to Jackson about it, but he wasn’t sure that was his place. He’d let the matter rest unless it did become an issue.

After getting back to Stiles’ house, the teen went to take a shower while Derek started looking over many of the books Stiles now had in his possession. He knew the designs for the new library at the manor had Stiles (and Lydia) excited beyond all reason. He heard his mate enter the room and smiled. “Wait, let me see you.”

Stiles blushed and dropped the towel. “I…I know I’m not perfect.”

Derek moved and kissed Stiles lightly. “You’re perfect to me.”

“It’s not much to look like when it’s soft…”

“Stiles, I’ve felt you hard plenty of times, you’re fine - better than fine actually.” He kissed him again. “And it’s not like you’re soft that often.” He grinned wickedly.

“Why am I the only one naked?”

Deciding to tease his mate, Derek slowly discarded his clothing to his own slow beat. Once his jeans came off he smiled at Stiles’ gaping mouth.

“Oh My God! You look so hot in a jock!” Stiles bounced over and helped Derek take it off. “Michelangelo would weep if he saw you naked. I might weep.”

Derek kissed him again. “Stiles, no one will ever touch me except you.” He jumped on the bed and spread out. “Now, there are a few things we can do to get you prepped for our night.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide. “Oh hell yes!”

* * *

 

Derek, Jackson, Scott, and Boyd started cleaning out the ‘safe’ room under the ruined Hale House. Everything had to be moved. John showed up with a trailer to haul junk and the pack cars were loaded with items that could be salvaged.

Peter looked through some of the heavy chests that had been brought in. “So much was lost and yet more survived than I thought. “

Cora sat down next to him and looked through a few photo albums that had survived. “Was this mom and you as kids?”

Derek stood a few feet away and listened. Even with everything he learned it still hurt to have been involved with the fire.

“Stop,” whispered Stiles. “I can feel it your guilt and grief, Der.” He linked his hands with his alpha’s. “You can grieve, but you aren’t guilty.”

“I know, but it still hurts.” Derek relaxed as he breathed in Stiles’ scent.

“You miss them and when the manor is built we’ll find ways to honor and remember all of them.”

A week before Midsummer and the bonding ceremony, Stiles went down into the room and started laying down all the symbols, sigils, and circles he needed for a full magical bonding ceremony. He only allowed Derek to help paint the symbols on the walls.

“Everything has to be just right and since you and I are the only participants we should build the elements together.” Stiles flicked Derek’s nose. “Besides, I can stare at your ass this way.” 

“Stiles! What am I going to do with you?”

Stiles waggled his eyebrows. “Well in a few days you’re going to ravage me.” He laughed when he saw Derek adjust his jeans. “Score one for Stiles!”

* * *

 

The night finally arrived. They were to be bonded and mated. Stiles led Derek into the safe room. Completed arcane symbols were on walls and along the floor. Three circles filled the room, each smaller than the other. Candles sat around the room illuminating it fully. The couple made their way to the center. The warm air caressed their naked skin. Once in the middle, Stiles closed all three circles.

Derek stared into Stiles eyes and kissed him softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

Taking both of Derek’s hands in his, Stiles pulled them over their heads. “I love you too, Mr. Hale.” He returned the kiss and brought their sweat slicked bodies together. At the same time Stiles, opened up his awareness to the magic all around and to his link to Derek.

Hands moved to touch each other everywhere. Kisses moved along throat lines and collarbones. Long thin fingers pressed into hard solid muscle. Thick sturdy fingers traced whipcord muscle in return.

Still the energy built. Hands became more frantic with their touch. Stiles moved his body and raised up and allowed Derek to enter him. “Ahhhh, oh god!” Stiles held onto Derek’s shoulders as he lowered himself.

Derek arched back and held back the need to thrust deep. He rotated his hips allowing his cock to do all the work of entering Stiles without hurting him. “Stiles,” he whimpered. Soon they were moving as one.

Magic was building in waves timed to their growing arousal and passion. Derek licked along Stiles collarbone, knowing soon he would bite that spot on his lover’s neck meant to claim. Stiles reached to cup Derek’s face and stared into his eyes. They glowed red as he bent down to kiss his wolf. The sigils on the walls grew brighter and the circles glowed as well. “Oh god, Derek!”

* * *

 

Allison and Scott arrived first. The pull for the pack was strong. They all knew that tonight was the bonding ceremony for Stiles and Derek. They set up some chairs around the pit for the bonfire. Stiles insisted since it was Midsummer’s Night. Erica and Boyd arrived to start helping set up the bonfire.

Peter, Cora, and Isaac arrived next with some drinks for the evening. Shortly after them Lydia and Jackson arrived with Aiden; right behind them came Danny with Ethan. Finally John arrived with Melissa and Chris showed up too.

The pack was milling about as the sun got lower and lower until finally setting. Peter walked up and got the bonfire going.

The first pulse of energy leveled the betas. All of them inhaled as one. Chris grabbed Peter as he swayed. “You okay?”

“My nephew and nephew to be are playing holy hell with our link. It will be shocking if the teens aren’t all naked and fucking before they finish in there.”

John groaned. “It’s bad enough I have some idea of what my son is doing, but for all of them to be experiencing it too, I need brain bleach.”

The second pulse of energy sent Jackson and Scott to their knees panting for breath. “Oh jeez,” Scott moaned. “What the hell, Stiles!”

Jackson stayed on his knees for a moment before clamoring to his feet. “Remind me to beat the crap out of both of them.”

The third pulse wave sent every beta down, the alpha twins, and the teenage human pack members. Chris, John, and Melissa all stared at each other for a moment. John chuckled, “Part of me wants to know what I’m missing…”

Melissa laughed, “And another part definitely doesn’t.”

Suddenly the bonfire flared. And a column of light danced around the house. Music, drums and flutes, could be heard in the distance. The light around the house grew brighter. Peter stared in fascination at the house. “Those are dewdrop fairies! They are attracted to the magic.”

Two more pulses of magical energy had the pack on edge. “Damn, they need to hurry,” yelled Isaac. “For crying out loud I’m about to shoot in my pants!”

“I really didn’t need to hear that,” Chris muttered.

Suddenly shades formed in the firelight. Wisps of energy and light slowly moved around the fire, but a few made moved closer to the pack. Tears formed in Cora and Peter’s eyes. The pack could see them suddenly, images of the fallen Hale pack. Two stepped forward and touched the two Hales standing in the pack. In an instant they were gone the wisps joining the dance around the ever growing column of energy.

* * *

 

Stiles placed his wrist right on one of Derek’s fingers and Derek, with extreme concentration, grabbed the knife near them to make a small cut in Stiles to draw blood. He did the same to his wrist.

Stiles put the wounds together. “Blood to blood, life to life, magic to magic.” He resumed his frantic pace of riding Derek, giving in to the need. “Bind us, body to body, mind to mind, soul to soul…”

Derek thrust harder his mouth started sucking along that spot on Stiles neck. “Mine, and I am yours,” he whimpered.

All the magical elements in the room pulsed in time to their pace. Derek bit down with his human teeth as Stiles cried out. Derek followed and room went white with power as pain flared on their backs and hips.

 

_YOURS_

_MINE_

_ONE_

_ALPHA_

_WIZARD_

_GUARDIAN_

_PROTECTOR_

 

**_WE TWO ARE…ONE!_ **

 

Slowly their breathing evened out. They locked eyes again and traded soft kisses of tenderness.  All the candles had cratered. The sigils and circles now glowed faintly, holding in residual magic.

Stiles panted, “Okay, wow…what a way to cash in my v-card.”

Derek shook his head and laughed. “We still have a few things to try.” He stood up and held Stiles close. “I can feel you, here.” He placed a hand over his heart.

Nodding, Stiles kissed him again. “I feel you in mine as well.” Hearing the noise out front, Stiles undid the circles and led Derek back to the little storage cubby that held their clothes. “We probably stink.”

“They can deal with it. I have to smell all their escapades they can deal with the lingering scent of their alpha mating his partner.” Derek paused and ran a hand along Stiles’ back. “My tattoo is on your back.”

Stiles looked down and smiled. “My mark is on your hip too.” They dressed in shorts and t-shirts, no shoes, and made their way to the front. “I feel awesome.”

“I feel loved,” Derek stated. “Thank you.” They kissed again before seeing the pack.

Derek walked out of the house with Stiles holding his hand. He could feel everything about Stiles and it made him feel safe. He nodded to the pack. He could smell the arousal in the air and the scent that more than one guy had lost control as well. He laughed. They, he and Stiles, did that.

“Welcome friends,” Derek smiled again. “Stiles and I are bonded now, fully and completely. In honor of that I would renew our pack bonds as well.”

Jackson came up and offered his neck to Derek. “I took the bite for all the wrong reasons, but now it’s right. I found my place.” First Derek kissed him on his forehead and then bit him on the neck. The bite wasn’t deep, just enough to draw blood. It healed instantly, but Stiles was there with a white handkerchief to dab the blood up and a hug. 

Scott came up and swallowed. “You didn’t turn me and we’ve had some rough times, but you’ve been my alpha for awhile.” He offered his neck. Derek smiled and kissed his forehead and then gave him the light bite. Stiles gave his best friend and hug and cleaned up the spot of blood.

Boyd came next, with the same sequence, a kiss, a bite, a hug, and a dab. Erica and Isaac followed. Danny came forward and offered his neck.

“For you there is no real bite, but this,” He pulled out the knife he’d used earlier. He kissed Danny’s forehead and gave him a token nip. He pricked one of Danny’s fingers and handed it over to Stiles. Stiles dabbed the blood off and gave Danny a hug.

The same thing happened to Lydia and Allison. Derek’s eyes widened a bit when John walked up. “You are the alpha and you have claimed my son.”

“You are most definitely pack.” Derek repeated the same steps with John and then Melissa. He was shocked when Chris came forward. “Christopher.”

“I offer you my allegiance as the alpha of my daughter’s pack.” He moved to expose his neck and Derek gave him the same token nip as the others.

Cora and Peter smiled as they came forward and exposed their necks. “You are the alpha of our family.” Derek gave them the bite and Stiles collected the small blood offering.

Aiden and Ethan stood in front of Derek with their hands linked. “We offer you our allegiance, our lives, and to the pack our friendship.”

Derek moved closer and nodded. “There is a price for this…it won’t be permanent, but you will be betas. Can you accept that?”

Aiden nodded and moved forward. “Yes.”

With that Derek moved up and caressed the boy’s head for a moment. The teen moved to expose his neck and Derek licked the spot before biting down. Aiden’s eyes flashed red, tears leaked from his eyes and they slowly changed color and suddenly they were the electric blue sported by Jackson, Peter, and Cora.

Withdrawing his fangs, he held Aiden until Jackson was there to help. “I’m holding it in trust for you and your brother. It isn’t mine nor do I need or want it, but it must be earned back.”

Aiden nodded and accepted the hug from Stiles as well as the cleaning of his neck.

Derek moved up to Ethan and nodded. “Do you accept those conditions as well?”

“Yes.”

He smiled at the teen and moved closer. He positioned the young wolf and bit down. Ethan’s eyes flashed red and, like his twin, tears leaked out as his eyes changed from alpha red to a brilliant beta blue. Derek stepped back and whipped the tears with his thumbs. “Welcome to the pack.”

Stiles cleaned Ethan’s neck before turning to face Derek and expose his neck. “Though we are bonded…”

“We are also pack,” Derek concluded. He kissed the junction of Stiles neck and used the knife to get a drop of blood from his mate. He pulled back and kissed Stiles.

Stiles moved to turn, but Derek grabbed him and switched their places. He fell to his knees and looked up at Stiles. “We are equals. I submit to you,” and offered his neck to Stiles. The mage moved closer and nodded. He bit Derek’s neck hard and also gathered blood from the alpha’s finger. Slowly they moved apart. Stiles showed the bloody handkerchief to the pack. “Pack bonds are forged through; love, obedience, friendship, but also through blood and fire as we have learned.” He threw the blood stained cotton item into the bonfire and it surged for a moment.

Derek laughed. “And now, if I am correct, many of you need to take of _things_ … No one may come to the loft tonight. Stiles and I have to finish our ‘bonding’ in our own way. Though you are all welcome for brunch at 11:00 tomorrow morning.”

“Open a damned window when you finish,” scowled Isaac. “No one wants to smell all that while eating.”

Derek and Stiles headed to the loft while the others lingered for a bit. The bonfire illuminated them and several of the wolves cuddled in the firelight.

* * *

 

Off to the side and hidden behind a veil, Lord Reynard of the Summer Court smiled on the proceedings. “I know you are here. You can come out now.”

“I was wondering if you knew I was here?” said the ‘surfer angel of Stiles’. “Would hate to think you are off your game.”

Reynard huffed, “It is I that is wondering what game you are playing, Gabriel. They don’t know that they’ve garnered the interest of an archangel.”

“Given that they’ve dealt with two demonic entities in the last month or so I feel they’ve earned a bit of attention.” Gabriel smiled. “Is Summer satisfied with the result of the new Hale pack?”

“Yes, in fact there may be a future Lord Hale in this alpha. The svartalves have been contracted to build a new Hale Manor. He is claiming the true Mantle of Guardianship. Though even with a demon or two that doesn’t explain your presence.”

Gabriel shrugged and motioned to the proceeding below them. “This is a moment of truth for this timeline. What choices will they make, what events will be set in motion by the forks in the road here. You want to know why I’m interested? Points in Time like this…”

Below the pack was starting to break up and deal with the aftermath of the bonding ceremony. Jackson stood for a second and reached into his pocket and handed the keys to his Porsche to Aiden. He gave Lydia a kiss and smiled. He motioned towards Aiden. “Take care of my baby; both of them.” With that Jackson moved and put his arms around Ethan and Danny. The three of them headed to Danny’s car.

Cora smiled and shook her head. She gave Isaac a kiss and then bounced over to Erica and Boyd. They started heading back to Boyd’s truck. Isaac stood there for a second before Scott walked over and pulled Isaac with him to Allison’s car.

Peter laughed and grabbed Chris’ hand. “For old times’ sake?” Chris laughed and nodded. That left John and Melissa gaping at the scenes they’d witnessed. They laughed as well and headed to his house.

Gabriel turned back to Reynard and smiled. “That one choice by Jackson set in motion all those other events. Instead of staying with Lydia tonight and wondering what Danny was doing he went with his best friend. He would not constantly fight with Aiden in the coming months as he looked more and more to Lydia for friendship.

“Instead of pack tension and destructive emotions Jackson set in motion exploration and openness. There will be rough times ahead for them all, but tomorrow he and Scott will bond over losing the last of their virginities. One choice let Cora explore what she needs to explore and also for Isaac to be happy without feeling guilty.”

“All that in one choice?” Reynard snorted.

“There are millions of choices out there that lead to many different results. In one reality I’ve been banished and a minor apocalypse has been averted. What this timeline faces has impacts across most realities.”

At that moment they both felt the wards of the loft flare. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “And the new couple starts over again.”

“It is a magical night, Gabriel. The stars portent a small calm before the storm picks up again. Mab has her Knight back and he’s at Acrtis Tor. Does this mage mean the same to you as your brother?” The centaur fixed the archangel with a stare.

“His fate is his own. But there has never been one like him here; a Dreamer wizard mated to a werewolf Guardian.” The archangel gave the Summer Lord a nod, vanished, and was looking down as Stiles thrust into Derek while kissing him.

He watched as the magic danced all around the couple again. The wards shone bright to any who could see even a hint of magic. The cries of pleasure made him smile broadly. “Blessings be on both of you. Enjoy your summer respite…you will need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two interludes are already planned before the next story starts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading; this has been a great deal of fun to write.


End file.
